From weak to strong
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Hinata, Ino and Tenten overhear the boys talking about them about how weak they are. Actually Sakura has been sort have summoned by Queen Katsumi the world greatest female ninja and waits to train her but she isn't going without her friends.
1. Sick and tired of it all

From weak to strong

A/N- Here is a new and improved and it is also beta read by Icy Sapphire 15. Check out her stories and if you are in need of a beta reader. This is Sakura and Sasuke pairing. Overall this entire story is my ninth story with this pairing. It is rating M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Sakura is summoned to train under a queen. While she goes, she brings her friends along of the training. What happens when an ancient being threatens to destroy all the nations? And what is this, the girls are himes?!

Edited by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter One: Sick and Tired of It All.

As Sakura Haruno strolled down to the town square, on her way to a meeting with Ino, Tenten and Hinata that she set up, as she got closer she sees saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke all looking at them. Girls. As she got closer, Sakura heard on what the boys were saying about them.

"You girls shouldn't be out at night; it's very dangerous." Shikamaru stated in a bored tone in his voice.

"We can take care of you ourselves, " Ino snapped at Shikamaru.

"Really, you can? Actually, no, you can't cause you are weak, crybabies. Your only concern is crushes or breaking a nail with fighting, "Neji told them.

"Neji Hyuuga you take that back right now!" Tenten shrieked out.

"Well it's true," Naruto said back.

"_Naruto-Kun,_" Hinata thinks as she looked at him.

"Girls let's go and leave the boys to their own bastard thoughts. Don't follow us," Sakura madly said. She had a deadly aura around her.

Once they walked over to Sakura, the group started to walk to the Hokage's towers. The girls left the boys behind town square. As the dark surrounded the girls forms, as they disappeared from the boy's sight.

"I can't believe them!" Tenten shouted, walking away from them.

"Tenten, this will only cause more pain for us," Hinata replied as she sighed in pain.

"Hinata, do you like being called weak by them?" Sakura asked as she looked over to Hinata, Ino and then towards Tenten.

"No," Hinata uttered out as she looked at Sakura.

The girls walked into the dark night with hurt expressions on their faces. They walked to no wear as they all wondered what they were going to do.

"Gals, we need to get started on your important meeting now. The meeting will be at my house. So let's meet here." Sakura suggested to them.

"Hai, we do." Ino told Sakura.

Hinata and Tenten nodded their heads and soon the girls disappeared with a few simple hand seals.

As the girls went to Sakura's home, each was thinking on what the boys said three weeks ago- when Ino had the bright idea s was to spy on them.

**Sakura pov POV**

"_Sakura only cares about impressing Sasuke. as s She has no talent or a bloodline. She an annoying and a weak sniffing girl who only loves Sasuke."_

As Sakura sat on her bed with her feet pulled up to her chest crying more than en before. As sleep started to come to her, she closed her eyes and waited until morning comes so and she could say to the girls that she was leaving.

She was given a chance changed to work with the world greatest female ninja- who was not Tsunade. Maybe she will take s the rest of the girls with her.

**Tenten Pov POV **

"_Tenten's only use was helping me stop weapons with all the weapons from her scrolls. That's all the use she has- she can't even do taijutsu! as she sucks at the rest too" _

Tenten stared at the walls, trying to make them move and crush her., only it They didn't, and she knew that she had to be strong. from what they all said but But she couldn't be strong. has t So many tears poured out; as it looked like it was going to rain. Soon they it stopped and as Tenten was already a sleep, waiting to see what the day brings her friends and herself.

**Hinata Pov POV**

_Hinata only stuttered stutters around me. She can't even talk to someone her own age and that's means she is very weak. and iI If she wants to be the leader of her clan, she needs to get stronger." _

Hinata cried. [To many words to say the same thing.] running from, her eyes became very watery as it continued as she cried more. Hinata made it to Sakura's home and raced s into her guest room.

Llocking it up and leaning against the door, Hinata slid e down to the ground., s She curled s up into a ball and rocked s back and forward with tears freely coming down. Finally Having to falling asleep, Hinata dreamed s of more pain from her beloved Naruto, him endlessly saying that she was weak and an idiot.

**Ino Pov POV **

"_Only thing Ino really cares about is Sasuke and her love o for him. She has no fighting skills. s She should just stay home and fix her nails and make babies." _

Ino strolled to Sakura's home, tears streaming freely having tears come from her eyes. Seeing that she was in front of her flower shop, she walks in and goes straight to her home and lays down crying hard now. Soon Ino thinks thought of a plan and kept it tucked in the back of her mind eps it to tell the others. [Falling asleep she closes her eyes and waits until the next day.] Needs tweaking not to sound kind of weird.

**Next day **

The girls woke up and meet each otherwalked over to at the park in silence. , and Once there, they started to talk about things like how to beat the boys and many more ideas. Until Sakura started to talk about her scroll letter.

"Guys,. I'm leaving Konoha to train with Queen Katsumi, ." Replied declared Sakura.

"You mean the greatest female ninja ever?." R replied Ino.

"Yes; now do you guys want to come with me?" asked Sakura.

" Mmmh no. y You idiot, yes!." S said Ino.

"Count me in," said Tenten.

"Yes,." Replied replied Hinata.

"Good but not good. s Sure, it says bring friends if you want. The only problem is that we might have to become missing-nin to able to leave. But let's talk to Tsunade first, ." R replied Sakura.

Getting up, the girls started to walk to the tower. t They saw the boys walking their way.

"Don't talk to them, ." S said Sakura as she walks past sed Sasuke.

"Hi Hinata, ." S said Naruto, but she just went past him not even looking at him.

"Wow, did she just walk pass me? ." Replied exclaimed Naruto.

"Dope, yes she did. as well as t The other girls did too, even Sakura. Looks like they're ir going somewhere but who cares?" asked Neji.

"Same, ." R replied Shikamaru.

"Hn, ." S said Sasuke.

"Yup, who needs girls?" asked Naruto. [Psssh.]

"Good job girls, ." S said Sakura smiling at each of them.

As they walked into the building, they [walk up the stairs and pass the office desk] [long and quite frankly says a whole lotta nothing] went upstairs to the office. Opening it up the door, Sakura leads the way in.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. w What can I do for you?" asked Tsunade, looking up from her papers.

"Tsunade, remember the mission you send me out on? . Well, the Queen Katsumi sent d me a scroll saying that she wants to train s me for five years. She also said that I could bring friends. What I'm asking from you is: . C can we please go, well also we really don't want to become missing-Nin which we will become if you don't say yes, ." said Sakura in a rush. Replied Sakura.

Tsunade looks at each girl and smiled. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten. This is a new mission: go and But please come back to us, ." O ordered Tsunade.

"Thanks Tsunade,." Replied the girls chorused, running at Tsunade and giving her a hug each.

Walking out each girl went home and got packed for this mission.

**Sakura POVpov **

Sakura was packing up her bags when she heard her named being called from outside her home. Turning to her window, she saw the boys outside. outside to see the boys.

"Sakura we need to talk, ." Replied hollered Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to go out on a mission, ." Sakura said, turning going back in to her room and packing the rest of her things. Walking outside to the boys, she said, . "We'll talk when I get back, okay? ."

"Wait Sakura, when will you get back?" asked Naruto as Sasuke looks looked at her.

"Oh that is..… , got to go now bye!." S said Sakura, disappearing in cherry petals.

**Tenten pov POV**

Tenten raced home and started to pack all her weapons and clothes. , s She was done within thirty minutes. Walking out, she locked s her door, and turned s around, and saw ees the source problem to all her pain.

"Tenten we really need to talk, ." H he said.

"So, orry you need to talk with me now Neji? t That's going to wait until I come back from my mission with the girls. Oops, that was very classified information. Bye, ." S she said walking away from him.

"Wait until you get back, and when is that?" he asked.

"Five years. bye." She said disappearing from him.

**Hinata Pov POV**

Hinata walked home., Once she got in, she and started to pack her clothes, herbs and many other items. as she started to go out outsideAs she started to leave, her father stopped her.

"Hinata, where are you going?" he asked.

"Out on a mission." Replied Hinata.

"Be careful and stay in the back, ." H he ordered as he walked away from her.

Hinata signed as she disappeared to where the others were waiting.

**Ino pov POV**

Ino got home in record timing time. She began to pack all her clothes, weapons and make-up- if she meets new hot guys- and all her scrolls to learn more on the mind jutsus that her father knows.

"Ino, Shikamaru's here,." Called called her mother just as she finished packing.

"Great, ." S she muttered as she got picked up her bag. and She walked s out to see Shikamaru standing yhere. "Nara."

"Ino, where are you going? d Do we have a mission that and you didn't tell me about?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, I do with the rest of the girls. See you next Next time I see you, I'll kick your ass so hard that the word troublesome won't come out for a week, ." H hissed Ino, disappearing away from him.

As a All the girls appeared at the same time. They looked at each other and looks and nodded.

"Ready girls?" asked Ino.

"Yes," all three said.

"It's the last time we see Konoha for five years, ." observed replied Tenten.

"I know but it is the better way this way,." S said Sakura, as they turned to look in front of them. Until t They heard voices calling them each.

"Tenten."

"Ino."

"Hinata!"

"Sakura."

"Let's go girls, ." O ordered Sakura, racing out of Konoha and away from the boys.

But she was stopped by Sasuke appearing in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura.

"I just found out that you're going to be gone for five years. Why?" he asked.

"None of your damn business. You never cared about me all you think I'm still weak girl like I was when I was twelve,." H hissed Sakura. "I'm going and you are not going to stop me. i It's by order of the Hokage."

"Sakura please don't go,." W whispered Sasuke.

"Why? sSo you can call me weak over and over again? . Listen Uchiha, I'm going. s See you in five years, goodbye." S said Sakura before she disappeared

"Sakura," said Sasuke. as h He looks around to see the others looking down lost like he was. "I'm going after her."

"I'm going too."

"Count me in."

As someone Someone appeared in front of them.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, ." Replied exclaimed Naruto.

"I can't let you go after them. They have a mission, ." S said Tsunade.

"But they might need help, ." Y yelled Naruto.

"Why are you bent on thinking d that they weak. cause t They are not. , t This mission lasts for five years, true, but do you know where they going? , n No," ." O ordered Tsunade.

"But," began said Shikamaru.

"Nara, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga you are not leaving here. That is an order. iIf you insist, do I'll send ANBU to kill and keep you from leaving,." Y yelled Tsunade walking away from them. [Wow, that's uh…extreme.]

"I guess we can't go, ." muttered Naruto looking at his feet. "_Hinata."_

"_Ino."_

"_Tenten."_

"_Sakura."_

The boys thought of the girls and hoping hoped that they return soon to them.

A/N- I hope you like it. Review six reviews to get the second chapter. Bye


	2. Training

From weak to strong 

Chapter Two: Training

As the girls race passed the land of fire boarder and into the land of the queen Katsumi.

"Halt!!!!" called two guards appeared in front of the girls.

Stopping Sakura took out her scrolls and handed it the girl with long light blue hair with sapphire colored eyes.

"Haruno and friends come here to the place where no man has step in." she said.

"No men?" asked Ino.

"Yes no men the queen Katsumi was waiting for you to come. Follow me." She said leaving one guard standing there it protect their land.

Walking it seemed forever for the girls. Until they come across a very beautiful sight the city full of women.

"Wow are they here to get strong too?" asked Tenten.

"Yes actually some stay here to help train while others open shops up and all." She replied.

Walking up to a castle like mansion, the girls looked around to see girls from different villagers that they never head of walking into the mansion.

"Please sit I'll get the queen." Replied the girl.

As the girls sat down on the crouches and waited for the queen Katsumi to come.

"Evening ladies." Said a voice.

Standing up, Sakura bows in respect to the queen as the others followed her sampled

"No need, Sakura Haruno appreciate to the fifth Hokage Tsunade. And your friends are?" she asked.

"This is Tenten Kaya" Sakura said as Tenten step out. "Next to her is Hinata Hyuuga the heir to the Hyuuga clan." Hinata give a small bow. " Next Ino Yamanaka."

"Hi Ladies now you get some rest and look around the city. Then tomorrow we start training." She said.

"Actually my queen we like to start now if that's okay with you." Replied Sakura.

"Let's go ladies." Katsumi said as she led the way to an area specialty for training.

As they all got there the girls were still shocked when Katsumi called out some others females.

"This is Nika, Kira, Taytia and Sakeia come." Said Katsumi.

The first girl comes out with blood red hair and brown short hair with long swords at her sides. The next one had green long hair with two Sai's at her waist. The next one she was the guard that led them here. The next one was a younger version of the queen.

"Nika will train you in stealth, Kira will train you in speed, Taytia will train you in strength and Sakeia with train you in fighting skills. But now I need to you fight them with all you got." Katsumi said. "Tenten your up first with Nika.

As Tenten goes up she faces of with Nika. Tenten took out some kunai's and shurikens and started throwing them at Nika who was dodging all of them but one hitting her in the cheek.

Putting out her weapons, Tenten started to do her hand seals to it. As she shouted out "Sōryū Tensakai" Thousands onweapons comes out and were flying towards Nika.

"Damn." Nika whispered "She's good with her wepaons. As ten of them had hit her all over the body.

"But I'm not do." Replied Nika raceing towards Tenten who was shocked, she was hit in the face by her.

Tenten Kaya." Replied Queen Katsumi.

"Hai." She said.

"You're a weapons speailisty are you?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes I am. " Tenten replied.

"Good. Raytai come." Katsumi said.

As a black haired women come out with sparking blue eyes. "Hai my queen."

"This is your girl Tenten coem here is your own trainer she can really helpy uo get aim powerful hits to your enemy. Kaytai after you are finish with her in four weeks to eight weeks you will have a new student to train. Got it." Order Katsumi.

"Hai." Raytai said.

"Tenten go and train." Replied Katsumi.

"Ino and Kira." Replied Katsumi.

Ino step forward as she started to throw kuanis's at her as the fight begin as it. As Kira dodge it she went straight at Ino punching her in the face sending Ino back.

Ino look at her, and smirk as she did a hand seals and then shouted" Shintenshin no Jutsu" as she went into the body if the girls making her look like a fool. Going out she takes this chance and kickes Kira but was got her kira rams, sending her flying it the air.

"Ino good job." Said Katsumi.

"Thanks." She said coming out of a bush behind her.

"Taya." She called out.

"Hai my queen." She asid as she appeared in front of her. She had slate colored hair with orange eyes.

"Ino this is your trinaer, she help you in more mind tranfer jutsus that your family has like." Replied Katsumi.

"Hai." " said Ino walking over to her trainer as they disappeared together.

"Hinata and Taytai" said Katsumi.

Hinata step forward and went into her Hyuuga stance as it begans she shot her punches and kickes out and closed all Taytai chakra points but the fight wasn't done. Taytai kick with her without any kind of chakra.

"Hinata good very good you closed her chakra ." said Katsumi.

"Naytai." She said.

A platium blond girl ome running in at fasts speeds, stopping in front of her queen she bows with grey colored eyes.

"Hinata this is your trainer train with her." Said Katsumi.

"Sakura and Sakeia." Replied Katsumi.

"Sakura takes out her gloves and puts them flexing them in and out. Soon she looks at her oppent with easy eyes looking of a opening to attack her.

Finding it fast, Sakura disappears from sight and attacks Sakeia with a chakra infused fist.

Sakeia jumps up just in time and kicks Sakura back, lands on her feet and tunrs around. Sakura grinned at her oppent she strong but it's see if she can beat this. As she punch the ground making a large hole in the ground as rocks and dust covered the two girls.

Hiding her chakra Sakura walks over ot her as she does a medical Jutsu placing her in a sleep state.

"Sakura you are great." Said Katsumi.

"Thanks." Siad Sakura as the dust clamed downa dn settled on theg round, she relased the girl from the sleep.

"Sakeia you may go now." Katsumi said.

Sakeia nodded her head and disappeared.

"Satsumi come." Said Katsumi.

As a short brown hiar girl came up with a long bow, and other weapons. She looks at the queena dn then looks at Sakura.

"This is your trainer. " Katsumi said as she disappeared.

"You name?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Good. Lets started figth me." She said.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter Each girl has their owe trainer for four to eight weeks. The names Nika, Kira, Taytia, Sakeia, Raytai, Taya, Naytai and Satsumi and Katsumi are mine. There will be more names. Also each girl will learn element jutsu. Here a vote

What element should the girls each have?

Sakura – fire or ice

Ino – air or earth

Hinata- Water or earth

Tenten- Lighting or fire

You pick.

I need eigth reviews to get the enxt chapter up or twn vote on the voting. TTFN Bye Have a happy new year.


	3. One year at a time

From weak to strong 

A/N- Thanks all you for voting on the girls elements I have decide them all ready you will see them soon. Each girl has two elements it was hard for me to just let them have one. Before I put up the first two chapters I actually had them with two elements that they will use more. But I reality they can do all the elements they just prefer the two ones that they use more then the rest. Now to the third chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Three: One year at a time

One Year Later 

"Come on." Replied Katsumi who was actually now training the girls in the elemental way.

"I can't do this," replied Ino as she tried moving the air around with her weapon that was a sword.

"It takes time to learn." Said Katsumi as she moved the air with her weapon that was a whip.

"Queen Katsumi have we actually improved with yo0ur strength?" asked Hinata.

"Yes you have Hinata. You all grown up as each have improved in different ways. But I sense something going on in your minds. What is it?" she asked.

"When we left. Some boys were calling us weak that's what actually made us leave, but when we were they tried to stop us." Said Tenten.

"I men trouble that's why I never married. Men are the ones that are weak, well that's want I think. " Replied Katsumi.

"Why if I may ask you?" asked Sakura finally getting her elements down and off the ground.

"I use to be in love, but then he started to look of someone stronger then I was. He meets his end when I killed him as he told me. From when I never trusted men again. As it just always leads to heartbroken. "Replied Katsumi.

"Yup that's almost like I had. He left to get more power to kill someone, and then he came back saying that I was still weak. But now I can prove to him that I'm not." Shouted Sakura as flames went around her then ice as she cooled down.

"Wow. Good job Sakura-chan." Replied Ino.

"I mastered them now time to work on others. Okay." She said as she started to reach her hand out to summon wood/ dirt or something that was going to be like earth.

"Come on girls." Shouted Ino going back to practice with her two elements.

Two Years Later 

"You did it Hinata. You mastered mist and water plus you can mix them up." Replied Tenten who was still working on her two powers/elements to combine them together.

"You'll get it Tenten. Now should we practice using it at enemies." Replied Ino as she fought against Sakura. " Sakura you win."

"Yes I do win a lot." Said Sakura smiling at her friend.

"We know you are very strong. Maybe you'll become Hokage." Replied Tenten.

"No. That's Naruto goal." Said Sakura frowning at the thought of her friend.

"Sakura we see them soon." Replied Ino.

" I wonder if we can go on a mission soon." Said Hinata.

"I hope too." Tenten said.

"Team Haruno come the queen waits you now." Said Kaya.

"Hai." They said and started down the long road down the mountain that they climb up.

One hour later the girls were walking into the town as they heard screams and fire all over the place as bandits killed off anyone that was in the way.

"Ready girls. " order Sakura as she runs off to save a little girl that come three mouths ago.

"Fire fury jutsu." Called out Sakura as the two bandits were killed as their screams sounded the rest of them.

"Lady Sakura." Shouted Lea.

"Lea are you okay?" asked Sakura as she hugged her.

"No mommy is dead." Said Lea who started crying into Sakura hug.

"Girl you're die." Hissed one of the bandits. As he raised his sword over his head and was going to bring it down when he felt very cold coming from his feet. Looking down he saw that his feet were solid with ice.

"You were saying bastard. Hissed Sakura deathly mad at him.

"You bitch." Called out one of his men.

"Earth whips." Called out Tenten grabbing his men and swings them towards Hinata and Ino.

"Water mist spears. " she said as the water that formed into spears was now covered by mist so the men didn't see them. With screams coming from them.

"Air slicer." Said Ino as they were cut with small and large wounds.

"Now you die." Said Sakura. "Fire phoenix bird jutsu." As the bird soared in the air and smashed into the men. She could hear his screams as she covered the little girls eyes and ears with her hands.

Soon the rest were gone, Sakura looks around quickly and starts healing the people. Soon all was okay but they had yet to see the queen.

"Sakura my sister is hurt." Called out Sakeia.

"Where is she?" order Sakura.

"Come follow me." Called Sakeia.

As the others raced after them, they saw the queen with a horrid wound and cuts, slices all over her.

"Katsumi!" cried out Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata. Sakeia you know that I can't be saved….. Please show them the room. " Replied Katsumi.

"Katsumi I have done this many times you are now dying." order Sakura as she started pouring lots of chakra healing her sensei wounds and as she was finish Sakura smiled at her.

"Told you that you weren't dying now us. You have so much to teach us." Said Sakura smiling at her then fainting down from the lost of chakra.

"Sakura! Called out Katsumi.

"I just need some rest now." She said closing her eyes and fell asleep

Three Years Later 

Sakura was one finish her elements training with Katsumi as she just on her speed, stealth and fighting skills. Ino finish now was learning more on mind jutsu and creating some new ones to show her father now much she improved. Hinata was now on her last element to learn and same with Tenten they be joining Sakura and Ino soon.

"Come on Sakura." Called Kira.

As Sakura speed change greatly she was very fast now and keep on going speeding up without using chakra at all. After she was done with that training she went on to stealth with her speed, learning different ways to go fast but still be quiet. Sakura took only three mouths within that training.

Ino was now on her speed and now stealth after Sakura had finish. Ino goes going very well, she took a bit longer then Sakura but she got it fast. Hinata mastered her last element and started on her speed. Tenten finish hers last masterly of her element list now she with stealth and speed.

"Girls." Called Katsumi who was watching them train for the last three years.

"Hai." They all said.

"You have done with well these last three years." Replied Katsumi.

"Huh?" said Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"Yes. I know. This may sound good. You are need back soon at Konoha and just got a letter saying that sound is on it's way to destroy it. You may leave now." Replied Katsumi.

"No!" said Hinata.

"We go but I don't to be noticed by the boys yet." Said Sakura as the others nodded their heads too.

"Here is the mask that I was going to give you after the five year but you have done so well. But still come back for the last two years. " Order Katsumi.

"Hai." They all said.

"Satsumi, Sakeia, Kira and Nika. Please." Said Katsumi.

As these four girls came out with four different masks with different meanings.

"Ino." Said Katsumi.

"Hai." Said Ino stepping forward.

"Your mask is going to be the soaring eagle as you control the air and skies," replied Katsumi taking the mask as she gave her the mask.

"Thanks." She said as she bowed after she acquired the mask.

"Tenten." She called out next.

"Hai." Said Tenten.

"Tenten strong as earth and quick like lighting you have the wolf mask." Katsumi said as she gave the mask to Tenten.

"I'll wear this mask with honor." Tenten said as she bowed.

"Hinata."

"Hai Katsumi." Replied Hinata.

"Hinata free as water mysterious as the mist. You'll have the dolphin mask." Replied Katsumi as she presents the mask to Hinata.

"Thanks." Whispered Hinata as she bow.

"Sakura." Said Katsumi smiling at the young girl I meant lady now.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"Sakura spirit of fire. Cold as the icy snow. You are given the lioness mask." Said Katsumi.

Sakura just nodded her head and bow at her sensei.

"You must go it's a eighteen hours trip from here to Konoha. You must be careful my children." Whispered Katsumi hugging them tightly.

"We will and we'll come back to finish your training with you." Said Sakura placing her mask on her face.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need ten reviews for the next chapter. And man, are you guys fast with reviewing this story.

Sakura mask is a lioness is red and blue.

Ino mask is an eagle is white and gray.

Tenten mask is a wolf is black and drown.

Hinata ask is a dolphin is dark blue and pink.

That's all. TTFN Bye


	4. Saving Konoha

From weak to strong 

Chapter four: Saving Konoha

As team Haruno races to pack and leave, they dreaded returning home from this place no men pushing you alone, no men calling you weak or troublesome and anything else.

"Ready?" asked Sakura looking at the other girls.

"Hai." They said.

"Let's go." Order Sakura s she led the way to Konoha again.

At Konoha

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu" called out Sasuke as five men got burned as the screams were heard from them as the pain.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" said Naruto as five clones appeared around him and took out some kunai's as he started to fight against the sound ninjas.

"Byakugan" shouted Neji. As he started to look at six ninjas. As he runs towards them as he called out" Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" Closing all the ninjas chakra killing them at the same time too.

"Kage Mane no jutsu" called out Shikamaru.

As the battle went on the boys retreated back to the Hokage towel. To let her know that was going on.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan. The sound ninjas are all over. Is sand coming to help?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. They're on there way now. Some with some others from the land of women too. She said.

"I hope they come soon we can't hold them off for never. " said Shikamaru.

"Go back and help the rest." Order Tsunade.

"Hai." Said the boys.

With the girls

"Sakura how far are we?" asked Tenten.

"Not that far now. We have another three to four hours to get there. But we need our chakra to fight that's why we are just not using it." said Sakura.

""Good. " replied Ino. " But I'm not ready to face Shikamaru."

"I thought you had a crush on Sasuke.," said Hinata.

"Well I only did that cause I was in denial that I like Shikamaru. " replied Ino.

"Oh." Said Tenten.

" No more talking let's go." Order Sakura.

"Hai." They said as the speed up more to get there faster.

With the boys

" Come on." Said Naruto. As he fought six ninjas he killed two as the other one came behind him that he didn't see.

"Sabaku kyuu" called out a very familiar voice.

"Gaara" Naruto said as he turned to the person.

"Naruto." He nodded as he orders his men to help around Konoha as he as his sibling s stayed with Naruto to help.

"Naruto where's Sakura?" asked Temari.

"She left three years ago on a mission." Replied Naruto looking down.

"Oh." She said. As she really did like Sakura from saving her brothers and helping out with teaching the medic's at Suna four years ago.

As they all fought together soon the one that was ordering sound to attack come out.

"Sasuke-Kun time for you to come back now." Replied Orochimaru.

"Hn." He said as he thrown a shuriken at him.

"Sasuke-Kun that's was very rube." He said as he catches it with his tongue and throwing it back at him.

Dodging it Sasuke got caught from behind with Kabuto. As Naruto and the rest were trying to get to him.

"It's time now." Replied Orochimaru as he did lots of hand seals.

With the girls

"Here he is." Said Sakura. " Let 's get down here and help."

As they jump down Sakura took out eight ninjas that were in her way to save Sasuke.

With Sakura 

"Fire fury jutsu." Called out Sakura as Kabuto back was burned very badly.

"Aah." He said letting go of Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, you die now." She said taking out her sword. "As she infused it with her chakra Sakura took off as she killed ten ninjas getting to Orochimaru.

"Who s it?" Sasuke thought as he killed three ninjas then he takes a look at the girl.

With Tenten. 

"Earth whips jutsu" called out Tenten as she stops them from getting near Neji as he took out five ninjas.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The one that just saved you." Tenten replied.

"Lighting zap jutsu." She said as twelve sound ninjas drop down dead.

With Ino. 

"Air Slicer jutsu." Ino called out as ten sound ninjas was on grounded with lots of wounds.

Shikamaru looks at the girl that just saved him from some ninjas. Noticing her eyes off the bat his eyes widens from it.

"Ino?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not now Shika." Replied Ino that didn't realized her mistake until now. " Damn."

"Flying jutsu." She said as she went over Shika and grabs him around the shoulders lifting him up.

"Hey." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey you too now use your brain think of a plan hurry." Order Ino.

"Troublesome." He muttered but he started with a plan.

With Hinata 

"Mist arrows jutsu" she called out as five mist arrows went towards the enemy killing them.

"Thanks." Said Naruto.

As Gaara just looks at her. And thinks she looks very familiar same with the girl fighting with Orochimaru. But he didn't say anything to Naruto or her.

"No problem." She said. As she takes out her weapon that was a baton/spear she put some water on it, as she stick the enemy down and quickly before they knew what was happening.

"Water mist kunai's" Hinata called out as more then half of sound ninjas were dead from this attack.

"Wow cool I want to learn that too." Replied Naruto.

"Aaahhh" screamed out someone.

Looking around to see Orochimaru holding his stomach as blood bleed out fast. He falls down as his follows grab him and took off.

"Thanks for helping but who are you?" asked the boys.

"Well Ino." Replied Shikamaru.

"Ino???" said Naruto.

"That means … as they look at the girls and screamed out" Your not them. I'll weak!!!!"

As flame went over them fast. " What did you called us? Naruto!" hissed Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he felt his heart move up.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I need twelve reviews but I f get it I won't be updating until I come back from my vacation. I'm going to Mexico for a week and won't be back until the thirteen but if I get twelve by this Friday then I will try to get the five chapter up. TTFN Bye


	5. Going out part one

From weak to strong 

Chapter five: Going out part one

As flames went over to the boys fast, they heard.

'Sakura.'

'Tsunade-Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

'Hi again but would you like to stop that fire now." Said Tsuande.

"Oh okay ice breathe." She said as she blown ice from her hand to the flames putting them out.

As the boys just had shocked look on their faces. "What?" asked Sakura. " We can control two main elements but we also know the other elements."

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are you staying or going back?" asked Tsuande.

"We still have two years to complete." Replied Ino.

"Oh that means you are going again." Replied Shizune.

"Yes but we can stay for the night or two.' Replied Tenten looking at Neji.

'Tenten this is no time to go all gag eyes now. " Replied Sakura.

'Sakura please, captain/' asked/begged Tenten.

'Fine go on then, What about you guys/' asked Sakura.

"Hey Hinata let's get some ramen together?' asked Naruto.

'Sakura.' Replied Hinata.

"Go on." Replied Sakura.

As Tenten and Hinata walked over to the boys as Hinata and Naruto went to get some ramen as Tenten and Neji went to talk.

'Ino' replied Sakura rising her eyebrow.

"Fine." She said walking to Shikamaru and grabbing him by the arm flying them somewhere.

"Tsuande I like to talk with you." Replied Sakura.

As she walks over to Tsuande leaving Sasuke behind in the cold wind that had came.

'Hn.' He replied as he followed them back to the village.

'So Tenten let's see want you got now.' Replied Neji taking his stance against Tenten.

'Fine you'll ass not mine." She replied as she got in her stance.

'Hinata I'm very sorry I didn't think on your feels.' Said Naruto looking at her.

'Thanks Naruto.' She replied.

'Ino, where are you taking me/' asked Shikamaru.

'Shh it's a secret.' Ino said as she made three easy hand seal as she touch Shikamaru then herself.

'So Sakura what is it that you wanted me to see/' asked Tsuande.

'Tsunade here is a scroll from Queen Katsumi. I was told to give that to you.' Replied Sakura.

As Tsunade looks through it she realized it was a progress report and some information. Placing it down, she turns to Shizune and Sakura.

'Sakura you guys have gotten very strong, but I sense someone wrong with you. I mean each girl has a crush but you seem not having one why?" asked Tsunade.

"Cause men are the ones that pulled me down now I hate them." Replied Sakura as she walks away and disappears to train more.

"Uchiha you heard." said Tsunade.

"Hn." he replied as he disappeared too.

A/N- I need twelve review to get the next chapter up, but i won't be here until the twelve or thirteen from Mexico. There's more to i hate men with Sakura. It will come in the next chapter or after that one. TTFN Bye


	6. Sakura's Day

From weak to strong

Chapter six: Sakura's Day

As Sakura walks around the village, she smiled at Ino with Shikamaru holding hands as they both walked over to the hill to watch some clouds. Walking away from them, she sees Hinata with Naruto at the ramen stand eating some ramen together.

As she continues to walk down the road she sees Tenten with Neji training and laughing at each other. After some more walking, she comes to the place when the girls and her overheard the boys talking about how weak they were, but she knew something was wrong with it but still left them anyways so she could improved one more kunoichi ways.

"Sakura" someone said.

Without turning around, she said" Hello Kakashi."

She really didn't call him Sensei after his name from what did he actually teach her when she was on his squad. Nothing comes to her mind right now.

"Sakura you gotten a lot stronger now." He replied.

"Yes. I'm an level far pass the level I was at before I left here." She said.

"Sakura came back for how long?" He replied.

"Only of a day or two then we going back to train more." She replied back to him.

"Oh." He said. "Sakura we can have a spar right now, what do you say?" asked Kakashi.

"Fine I have nothing else to do." Muttered Sakura, as she really wasn't all into the training with Kakashi.

"Good, come out Sasuke." He called out." Meet us at field seven."

As Sasuke jumps out and disappears with Kakashi, Sakura disappears from ice blossoms in her awake. When she got here, her skills told her that eight kunai's were coming her way and fast. Dodging all of them, she immediately punches the ground and focus out Kakashi from hiding.

"Kakashi, I know you moves by now, but you have no clue on what my new moves are." Said Sakura as she disappeared from sight and appears behind Sasuke.

As she uses some taijutsu, Sasuke looks up and catches her foot that came very closer to his face, back flips, Sakura pulls Sasuke into the air. Sakura then jumps up to him and smiles kicking him down to the ground.

As Sakura lands on the ground, she turns her back on Sasuke and faces off with Kakashi with his sharingan eye. Making her close her eye sand feel his movements as she was taught the technique, making her way toward him, Sasuke gets up and moves into the fight. After one hours of training Sakura had broke a sweat but the guys had and they were panting like bogs.

"Sakura that was amazing, if you stay you can train others with your new skills." Replied Kakashi.

"Thanks I think." She said as her heart opened up a bit from the coldness that she felt.

"Now I must be off." Replied Kakashi.

"Let me guess reading more porn book." Replied Sakura laughing actually laughing as she had did that in along time, it seemed.

"Bye." He said as he disappeared leaving her with Sasuke that was just looking at her.

As time passed, Sakura looks around and decides to train more, biting her thumb as moves her hands fast and says" Sakura blossom jutsu" As five large shape cherry blossoms came out of nowhere, as they floated at around. Then all of a sudden they all attacked but Sasuke notice each one was a different color, one was blue and if shot out ice swords, as was red and it was sending out fire animals and the other ones were green and yellow.

As the green was shooting out some what thought was some poison as the yellow one send out some lighting bolts at her. Watching her dodge, and attacking, she cancelled the attack and takes a breather and starts to walks round. Just as she was going to leave, Sasuke started to talk.

"Sakura."

"What do you want Uchiha?" she hissed at him.

"Sakura why did you leave?" He asked walking up to her.

"What? First why did you leave?" she asked him.

"To gain power." He replied as he realized something. "You left to gain more power why?"

"Cause I hate being the one that is still being called weak. I overheard you with the guys two years ago saying that I was still weak." Yelled Sakura.

"Sakura when?" he asked.

"Here this place on August 19th "Sakura said." Why?"

"Cause the guys and I were on a mission, that day." Replied Sasuke.

"I don't believe you." She replied walking away from him.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke chasing after her.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm, swinging her away to face him, he brings his hand across her face, leaning in he brings his lips towards her. Kissing her gently, with his passion as his hands pulled her closer to his body, moving one hand to her cheek, he pulls back and looks into her eyes.

Sakura just stared into his eyes and finally snap out of it." Sasuke."

"Hn." Replied Sasuke looking at her.

When Sakura then brings her head up, and smashes her lips against his, then pulls away from him.

"See ya Sasuke-kun." Whispered Sakura as she walks away from him.

A/N- Oh I wonder what will happen next time? Now will Sakura have a mind battle with her inner. Find out next time. I need fourteen reviews to get the next chapter up. Bye


	7. Going back with or without you

From weak to strong

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I had lost all my chapters to this story in the summer time on the idiot computer at home. I had also said that I am going to do Kagome's Trust and Prince Neji first. However, this chapter was done all ago and I was going to wait until I type more for this story. However, I decide not to wait for it. I am almost done with chapter eight to From Weak to Strong and there is a twist in it. And i just had to updated the story too. Enjoy the chapter.

Bye

Chapter Seven: Going back with or without you

As the day went by Sakura went and visited her parents and the staff at the hospital saying hello to them all. She walks to the Hokage tower. Sakura walks by some old couple, she smiled at them and continued on her way to the tower. Coming into the building, she went straight to Tsunade office and walked in without knocking.

"Tsunade-sama I have a request to tell you." Sakura replied sitting down on the chair.

"Sakura what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Where were the boys on August 19th?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tsunade.

"Why?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Well that was the day the girls and I overheard the boys talking about us being weak, But Sasuke said that they were on a mission." Sakura replied.

Tsunade looks thought the old scrolls that were on her desk that haven't been filed for a little while. Searching a few moments, Tsunade saw the scroll and look on to see the same date.

"Yes Sakura the boys were on a mission that day." Tsunade replied.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she left the room and walked outside. "Well I just this is bad, thou I wonder why someone would dress and act like the boys just to get us." Sakura wonder in her mind.

Walking along the side roads, Sakura thought about her friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata thinking that the girls should stay here because they had someone to love. Maybe Sasuke for her but no she hated him right and if she was wondering correctly that is a bad thing for Sasuke cause didn't know what was after her friends and her.

"Well no time to stay here." Sakura thoughts as she walked home.

Hours later Sakura looks out to Konoha as she walked to the gate. She needed to complete her training and get stronger if something happened walking along the sides; she looks at the trees of her home. But Sakura knew that she was needed back at once, she had this feeling that something was going to happened to Queen Katsumi and she needed to get to her and fast.

When Sakura was walking to the gates, she looks in the sky and prays that her friends would better off there than with her. As she walks faster to the gates, she sees three people waiting for her.

"Ino, Hinata and Tenten why....

"Hold it right there Sakura you were going to go without us," Ino replied at her.

"Yes, you girls can stay here but I'm going," Sakura replied back.

"No,' they all said. "We have to finish are training too" We are going"

"Fine, don't complain if you miss your guys."Sakura replied.

They nodded their heads at Sakura, while smiling at her. "Well let's go Katsumi will be worried of we don't get there soon" Hinata replied.

"Ya let's get going then," Tenten said as she walked to jump to the trees waiting for them to do the same.

As they started to jump from tree to tree, Sakura thought back to the kiss that Sasuke and her shared, it was very passionate and soft. She never thought that Sasuke could be passionate or soft with her. But he was but she was on a mission to finish her training with Katsumi.

Exiting the large gates, they all took one look at the home that they were leaving yet again to finish their training, each one was on thinking about the male that they love with all their hearts. Wishing them a good night, they disappeared within the large forest to the village of women.

Hours passed when the girls decide to sleep for the night, they knew that they could have gone all the way, but they all needed to think about the next two years under Katsumi. They all wonder what she was going to teach next. Sakura was done with her speed, strength, element training, stealth, fighting skill, she knew that she was done with it but she decide to see what was going to be next in the training.

Sakura knew that Ino had some element training to finish, same with the other two girls, but why did she say five year. Those made Sakura wonder why? But that was not the beginning what of Sasuke what will happen when she came back. Would he wait for her or not? Sakura knew that she still loved him with all her heart.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled at her.

'What?" Sakura said back to her.

"Have you never noticed some of the females in the village know something that we don't know," Ino recalled.

'What?" Sakura asked.

"You never saw the way they look at us or not? Some were looking at us like we were royalty." Tenten replied.

"No but what you say is true, we need to talk to Katsumi, she would know what is going on. Now let's get some sleep." Sakura pointed out.

"I'm taking a bath," Hinata said as she walks towards the hot springs with her bag.

As the rest were making their tents and setting up a barrier around tem, Hinata came back while Tenten went to take hers. While the girls waited for her to come back, Hinata made her tent and went to bed. Within twenty minutes Tenten had come back, as Ino went to take hers.

Sakura just looked to the sky, when Tenten came out in her PJ's, as she looks at her. "Tenten"

"Yes Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Do you think that the boys will wait for us?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, Sakura I can only hope that they do. I mean I love Neji with all my heart, Ino loves Shikamaru, and Hinata loves Naruto. And you ......."

"Yes Tenten I still love Sasuke with my heart too." Sakura uttered to her finishing off the sentence.

'Sakura did you tell him?" Tenten asked.

'No Tenten, we kiss but I didn't tell him that I love him. I got scared in a way," Sakura replied.

"I knew it, you still love Sasuke," Ino voice rang out loud.

"Yes Ino I still do.," Sakura signed at her friend.

"Okay what are you going to do about it?" Ino asked.

'Nothing right now Ino, we still have training to completed. Now I'm going to bed. Night," Sakura replied as she stood up and walked into her tent.

A/N- I hope you like the chapter. After so long of waiting chapter seven is done. Chapter eight will be done soon however I need ten reviews to get the next chapter up. But beware it will be a little while because I still need to work on the two titles that in the Author Note at the being. I will get them finish first I'm actually soon to be done with Prince Neji as there is only two in a half chapters left to type on.

Okay bye and thank you for reading this story.


	8. Truth revealed part one

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Yes, I'm back with this story. It is one of the ones that you wanted to have first. Also remember this story doesn't have a beta reader. I tried my best to see all the mistakes by reading it five times now, fixing and adding to it then rereading it myself. But I will completed this story on mine own first then get a beta reader to help me go through it. Okay, enjoy it. Bye

Chapter eight: Truth revealed part one

The group made it back to the village when they saw the queen waiting for them.

'Queen Katsumi," they said together as their bowed to her.

'My girls, "She replied as she places a hand on each head in order.

"We came back to finish the last two years," Sakura replied.

"Yes but that is what we need to talk about; later when we get to the palace," Queen Katsumi replied as she started to walk back to the village.

Sakura and the girls all looked at each, Queen Katsumi was being very mysterious about this matter and they wanted to find out. One hour later they all got to the village and took a look around and smiled it was peaceful to them. The village women waved at them and smiled their small girl's raced over to them and gave each a hug then went back to their mothers.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata followed the queen to the palace down a unfamiliar wall, to a locked door with a symbol on it, as they each got a closer look the door glowed bright as it opened up for them.

"See I knew it, you are the ones," Queen Katsumi stated as she waved her hand to the guards that followed them.

'What?" Ino asked.

'What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Before you came to get training by me, the Warrior Himes contact me by dreams. Asking for their descents to be trained by me," Queen Katsumi stated as she looked at the girls. "You see, long ago ancient battle was fought between the Warriors Himes and some clan. The Warrior Himes won but they built this village before they dead, so this village was made by the Warriors Himes,"

Hinata looked into the room, and ask a questioned" Queen Katsumi, Who were the Warriors Himes?"

"Good question, Hinata, they were the most powerful females in the past," Queen Katsumi stated.

'What kind of battle?" Tenten replied while she looks into the room.

"A battle that would save the past people or destroy them," Queen Katsumi recalled as one guard came back with a large book.

"This is their book," Queen Katsumi said as she opened the book and looked into it.

"The book says this was their living quarters," Katsumi said looking at the girls.

The girls walked into the room, as the door closed on them making them turn around to the door.

"What is going on?" Ino yelled.

Sakura look around to see four different colored doors, and seeing the last names of her friends and hers. Even Tenten's had a last name" Yuranna" on the door.

"Hey guys look at this," Sakura said to them.

They all looked at the doors. "Does this mean something to you?"

They all nodded their heads no and walked closer to each door with their names, all but Tenten.

"Tenten I think your last name is Yuranna," Sakura called to her.

Tenten just nodded her head, and walked over to the door that said Yuranna on it. Abruptly each girl heard a voice welcoming them and telling them to place their hands on their doors.

Sakura tried first, when her door suddenly glowed with red of the flames that she wheeled, looking at the right side to see Ino to see her door glowed purple as in her ability to control air. Turning to her left side to see Hinata's door glowed blue as in the water she controlled, then took a look at Tenten's door that now glowed with green at her ability to control earth.

While each door opened up to them, Sakura and her friends walked into the rooms that opened to them. Then the doors closed on the girls, after they got into the middle of the room.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Sakura Pov**

Sakura looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft red glow began to light up on the far side of the room. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young beautiful woman dressed in a silk red dress, with long flowing pink hair. The woman smiled at Sakura, showing her pearl white teeth. 

"Welcome, my descend, I'm Sakara, warrior princess of fire," Sakara introduce herself at Sakura.

"What? Descend for yours," Sakura called out as her head shook at it all.

"Hai, young one, you are my descend, how you are, is your were allowed in the room behind this door," As she pointed to the door behind Sakura," It won't allowed you to go in, if you weren't." Sakara replied as she gently pushed Sakura into a seat then sat down herself looking over Sakura form.

Sakura just starred at the women with long pink hair, and then questions came into her mind" How are you here? Why was I allowed into this room? Where are my friends? Why am I here?

Sakara laughed at Sakura and laughed until her eyes had tears coming down her face. "Oh first question, I'm alive and trapped within this room until you accept and take my powers, but that is a long story, I will tell you. As I said you are my descend and only you could enter this room. Your friends are the others descend. Why you are here, because your world is in danger again." Sakara replied.

"Danger! What danger? From who?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh so full of questions, young one," Sakara replied then she pick up a red jewel and thrusted it at Sakura forehead. "Listen, and learn"

"_The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers" _

"_This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Sakara took the red jewel off of Sakura's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sakara.

"Was that you? Why would clans do that?" Sakura asked.

"Most clans aren't like that now, but in the olden days they were. No, one of the elder warrior was telling you it "Sakara replied.

"So the reason that I'm here is?" Sakura questioned her again.

Sakara looked at the wall, and then took out a different red jewel and placed it back on Sakura's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

"_Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay," _

"_Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors. _

"_Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands. _

"_Where are you going?" one asked. _

"_To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them. _

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked. _

"_To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting. _

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right. _

"_Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, Healing and spirit. Oh I remember I killed them._

"_Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends. _

"_My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied. _

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four. _"_Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: C__almness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell."__ The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face. _

"_Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each. _

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all. _

"_Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him." _

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!" _

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness. _

"_SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out. _

Sakara took the jewel off from Sakura's forehead again, and waited.

"You die," Sakura replied as she looked at her.

"No, I didn't die; Before Mina became a Warrior Hime, she was an experience medic Nin and she saved me from death. "Sakara replied. "Now you know, Seiya wasn't killed by us or by me, he was imprisoned by me, that was the last chant that I had," Sakara replied. "I never wished that my descend would have to finish him off for me."

"Stop selling yourself, Sakara you tried but something went wrong, I noticed that the one named Seiya was wearing a necklace that glowed with the first spell." Sakura replied as she recalled the scene.

"Really?" Sakara asked looking at Sakura.

"Hai, I did, the necklace must have stopped something or did something as well, maybe it locks him away until …"

"SMASHED" was heard within the large ruby red gem to the left of the room, Sakara and Sakura stood up and walked over to it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she looked over the broken gem of ruby red.

"That was the ruby red gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last two Himes Warriors." Sakara replied.

"There's more then us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, there were three more you need to found, "Sakara stated while she walked over to the other side for the room.

"And they would be?" Sakura asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Sakara replied.

"Okay, and now," Sakura asked.

"I can't help you with it, but I can give this…" As she place her hand under her dark red dress, and then pulled out, a small silver object with a red gem within of the upper left side, Sakara handed it to Sakura. "This can help you found the last three gems, when, fire, air, earth and water place their gems within it as well,"

Sakura nodded her head at her, as she took the silver object from Sakara. She placed it into her pocket and then looked at her.

"Anything more, that I should know?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sakara replied.

"Then, I'm ready to have your power," Sakura stated.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Sakara ordered lightly at Sakura.

Sakura did as she was told, while Sakara placed her hands on hers, Sakura heard a chanted coming from her" Power of fire, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Sakura closed her eyes while she felt flames of heat but not burning her coming into her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Sakura looked down to see a red flames surround by a few cherry blossoms .

Looking back up to see Sakara fading into nothing, she knew she was gone. Sakura just meet her and she felt a connection within herself and Sakara. Now she had to train herself even more now. She got up and looked around the room, to see books and scrolls on the middle wall. Walking to it, Sakura took out an old and dusty scroll; she opened it to see the battle that was showed to her by Sakara.

"Oh my,"

A/N- I wonder, what is going on now. New things come and go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I would like to have eight reviews for the next chapter to be out or not. Please and thank you.


	9. Ino's Pov Truth Revealed part 2

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Hello again, here is chapter nine for you, enjoy. And most of it will be from the last chapter with some or lots of new wording.

Kagome\s Trust – ch 30 is in progress.

Back to the past – ch 32- id in progress

Vampire Slayer – ch 9 is in progress

From weak to strong- ch 10 is in progress and almost done too.

Guardians Mates- is going to be re done, so that one will be last.

I hope one to two will be done by May of this year.

Chapter Nine: Truth Revealed part two

Ino's Pov

Ino glanced at Sakura as she went to first, she smiled when her door went red, and Ino soon placed her hand on her door it discover it was glowing purple, she thought about it I must be with her ability to have control over air, she saw out of the corner of her eyes Hinata's and Tenten's door glowed too, with the former one had blue and while the latter one had green.

While each door opened up to them, Ino and her friends walked into the rooms that opened to them. Then the doors closed on the girls, after they got into the middle of the room.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Within the room with Ino **

Ino looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft purple glow began to light up on the far side of the room. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young beautiful woman dressed in a light purple silk, with short flowing blonde hair. The woman smiled at Ino, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Who are you?" Ino spoke asked her.

She smiled and then giggled at Ino, "Same as myself, I see, I'm Aira and your are my descend of the warrior princess of air, "

Ino looked at her for some time, and wondered what this lady was on, but started to laugh all the same.

"Me, your descend, warrior princess of air? Ya right," Ino replied as she continued to giggle at her.

Aira just shook her head at her, but she didn't say anything for the fact was, she was the same when she was told. "Ino, listen to me and fast, we don't have much time."

"How did you know my name?" Ino asked.

"I know it because you are my descend, now time's against us," Aira replied.

Ino just stood there and watched her, and nodded her head at her. She sat down on the chair that was in front of Aira.

"So how come, I'm your descend and all?"" Ino asked.

"You can control the element of air, and I could do that too, before I ….." Aira muttered off.

"Aira?" Ino asked. While Ino wondered why she would be muttering under her breathe. Then her mind clicks on something HER FRIENDS.

"Where are my friends?" Ino holler asked.

Aira stared at Ino, she nodded her head at her before speaking" Your friends are with my friends who all are their descends,"

Ino nodded her head and breathe in and out," Are you alive? Why are you within this room?"

"Oh first question, I'm alive and trapped within this room and until you accept and take my powers, but that is a long story, I will tell you," Aira answered back.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ino questioned

. Why you are here, because your world is in danger again." Aira replied.

"Danger! What danger? From who?" Ino questioned.

"Oh so full of questions, young one," Aira replied then she pick up a purple jewel and thrusted it at Ino forehead. "Listen, and learn"

"_The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers" _

"_This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Aira took the purple jewel off of Ino's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Ino opened her eyes and looked at Aira.

"Was that you? Why would clans do that? I never knew this," Ino stated asked.

"Most clans aren't like that now, but in the olden days they were. No, one of the elder warrior was telling you it "Aira replied.

"So the reason that I'm here is?" Ino questioned her again.

Aira looked at the wall, and then took out a different purple jewel and placed it back on Ino's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

"_Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay," _

"_Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors. _

"_Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands. _

"_Where are you going?" one asked. _

"_To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them. _

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked. _

"_To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting. _

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right. _

"_Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, healing and spirit? Oh I remember I killed them._

"_Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends. _

"_My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied. _

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four. _"_Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: Calmness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell." The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face. _

"_Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each. _

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all. _

"_Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him." _

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!" _

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness. _

"_SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out. _

Aira took the jewel off from Ino's forehead again, and waited.

"She die," Ino replied as she looked at her.

"No, She didn't, the one named Mina saved her with her knowledge of healing with chakra. She was a medic-nin before she became a warrior, she saved Sakara " Aira replied.

"Then why am I here?" Ino replied asked.

"Now you know, Seiya wasn't killed by us or by me, he was imprisoned by Sakara, with the last chant she did, she wasn't able to kill him," Aira replied. "I never wished that my descend would have to finish him off for me."

"Okay, so she couldn't him or you, but that doesn't give you the rights to look down at hers or yours abilities," Ino assured to her then continued to talk. "I'm meaning you help get him weak and she sealed or imprisoned or something. But you maybe didn't see want I saw, it was a necklace around the guy named Seiya's neck begin to glow with the first spell,"

"You saw what?" Aira yelled.

"Hai, I did, that necklace must have stopped something or did something as well, maybe it locks him away until …"

"SMASHED" was heard within the large pansy purple gem to the left of the room, Aira and Ino stood up and walked over to it.

"What was that?" Ino asked as she looked over the broken gem of pansy purple.

"That was the pansy purple gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last three Himes Warriors." Aira replied.

"There's more then us?" Ino asked.

"Yes, there were three more you need to found, "Aira stated while she walked over to the other side for the room. "As they die before the battle,"

"And they would be?" Ino asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Aira replied.

"Okay," Ino stated to Aira

"Are you ready to take my powers?" Aira asked.

"Then, I'm ready to have your power," Ino stated.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Akira ordered lightly at Ino.

Ino did as she was told, while Aira placed her hands on hers, Ino heard a chanted coming from her" Power of air, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Ino closed her eyes while she felt air coming around her gently coming into her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Ino looked down to see a purple swirls that were made with three circles

Looking back up to see Aira fading into nothing, she knew she was gone. Ino just meet her and she felt a connection within herself and Aira. Now she had to train herself even more now. She got up and looked around the room, to see books and scrolls on the middle wall. Walking to it, Ino took a look around the room more, and saw some old scrolls lined up on the book shelve. She walked over to it, and pulled out a dark purple book with her symbols

A/N- I wonder, what is going on now. New things come and go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I would like to have six reviews for the next chapter to be out or not. Please and thank you.


	10. Hinata's pov Truth Revealed part 3

From weak to strong

A.N- Here is chapter ten, enjoy it. Also Hinata doesn't have her stuttering problem anymore only a bit around Naruto.

Chapter Ten: Truth Revealed part 3

Hinata's Pov

Hinata saw Sakura and Ino's door glowed red and purple, she nodded her head, she placed her hands on her door, and hers glowed blue as her ability to control water, then took a look at Tenten's door that now glowed with green at her ability to control earth.

While each door opened up to them, Hinata and her friends walked into the rooms that opened to them. Then the doors closed on the girls, after they got into the middle of the room.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Hinata's Pov in room **

Hinata looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft blue glow began to light up on the far side of the room, which look like water in a pond. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young stunning woman dressed in what look like cotton blue dress, with long light blue hair. The woman smiled at Hinata, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Hello young one," She said as she stood up.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as she looked the women.

"I'm Mina, warrior princess of water," Mina replied as she nodded at Hinata," I'm your ancestor,"

"What? You are my ancestor," Hinata called out as her head shook at it all.

"Hai, young one, you are my descend, how you are, is your were allowed in the room behind this door," As she pointed to the door behind Hinata," It won't allowed you to go in, if you weren't." Mina replied as she gently pushed Hinata into a seat then sat down herself looking over Hinata form.

Hinata just starred at the women with long light blue hair, and then questions came into her mind" How are you here? Why was I allowed into this room? Where are my friends? Why am I here?

"Before I answer your questions?" What is your name?" Mina replied calmly at her.

"I'm name is Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata stated to her.

" Well, then Hinata the answer to your first question is, I'm alive and trapped within this room until you accept and take my powers, but that is a long story, I will tell you. As I said you are my descend and only you could enter this room. Your friends are the others descend. Why you are here, because your world is in danger again." Mina replied.

"Danger? From what?" Hinata asked

"Oh so full of questions, Hinata," Mina replied then she pick up a blue jewel and thrusted it at Hinata forehead. "Listen, and learn"

"_The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers" _

"_This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Mina took the blue jewel off of Hinata's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Mina.

"Was that you? Why would clans do that?" Hinata asked.

"Most clans aren't like that now, but in the olden days they were. No, one of the elder warrior was telling you it "Mina replied.

"So the reason that I'm here is?" Hinata questioned her again.

Mina looked at the wall, and then took out a different blue jewel and placed it back on Hinata's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

"_Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay," _

"_Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors. _

"_Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands. _

"_Where are you going?" one asked. _

"_To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them. _

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked. _

"_To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting. _

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right. _

"_Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, Healing and spirit. Oh I remember I killed them._

"_Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends. _

"_My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied. _

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four. _"_Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: Calmness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell." The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face. _

"_Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each. _

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all. _

"_Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him." _

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!" _

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness. _

"_SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out. _

Mina took the jewel off from Hinata's forehead again, and waited.

"Was Sakara okay?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, she okay, as I was a medic-nin before I became the warrior hime of water, I saved her from death just moments after Seiya was gone. But Seiya wasn't killed by her or us," Mina replied.

"Stop selling yourself, you and Sakara tried but something went wrong, I noticed that the one named Seiya was wearing a necklace that glowed with the first spell." Hinata replied as she recalled the scene.

"Really?" Mina asked looking at Hinata.

"Hai, I did, the necklace must have stopped something or did something as well, maybe it locks him away until …"

"SMASHED" was heard within the large sapphire blue gem to the left of the room, Mina and Hinata stood up and walked over to it.

"What was that?" Hinata asked as she looked over the broken gem of ruby red.

"That was the sapphire blue gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last two Himes Warriors." Mina replied.

"And they would be?" Hinata asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Mina replied.

"Okay, and now," Hinata asked.

"I can't help you with it, but I can give this blue gem," Mina said. "Give this to the descend of Sakara; she has the power over fire. Hand this over to her she will have a silver object to place within blue gem on it. When the four of you girls place your gems on it. It will help you found the rest of the girls".

Hinata nodded her head at her, and then she took the blue gem from Mina. She placed it into her pocket and then looked at her.

"Anything more, that I should know?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, please be careful," Mina replied.

"I will be, I'm ready to have your power," Hinata stated.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Mina ordered lightly at Hinata.

Hinata did as she was told, while Mina placed her hands on hers, Hinata heard a chanted coming from her" Power of water, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Hinata closed her eyes while she felt water of cold but not too cold, coming into her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Hinata looked down to see a blue waves surround by bubble of very light blue.

Looking back up to see Mina fading into nothing, she knew she was gone. Hinata just meet her and she felt a connection within herself and Mina. Now she had to train herself even more now. She got up and looked around the room, to see books and scrolls on the middle wall. Then she was a water pond within the room, she walked to it, and glazed into the watery depths.

A/N- One more, the last one is Tenten's Pov on the rooms. I also know it is very boring. Now I would like to have eight reviews for the next chapter to be out or not. Please and thank you.


	11. Tenten's Pov Truth Revealed Part 4

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter eleven, enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven: Truth Revealed Part 4

Tenten's Pov

Tenten look at her door with Yuranna, and then she took a glance over at Sakura and the rest. To see Sakura placing her hands on her door, then she almost jumped up as her door glowed red, then looking at Ino to see her door glowing purple and then Hinata's door was blue, she placed her hands on it and it glowed green. She guesses it had to do something with her ability to control earth.

Tenten walked into the room, as the door closed behind her.

Each girl was in a different room, with no lights on until a soft glow from each room, glowed.

**Tenten Pov in the room**

Tenten looked around the room. She couldn't take in her surroundings due to the darkness and wondered where the lights were. Then as she looked something caught her eye, a soft green glow began to light up on the far side of the room. Then the light started to grow bigger until a young beautiful woman dressed in a silk green pants and a brown shirt, with green flowing hair. The woman smiled at Tenten, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked as her hand went to her side where her scrolls were.

"Welcome to my sanctuary I'm Trista," Trista replied.

"Well, Trista, please tell me where I am? And where are my friends?" Tenten questioned.

"You are in my room and as for your friends there with my friends," Trista stated.

"Okay, so why am I in your room?" Tenten asked.

"Because you are my descend," Trista called out to her.

"What? Descend for you?" Tenten asked as her head shook at it all.

"Hai, young one, you are my descend, the door won't let you in if you aren't my descend," Trista recalled at her.

Tenten looked at the women named Trista and thought about it for a few moments, then questioned out "Okay if I'm your descend, then why are you still here and why do you need me now?"

"I'm not alive but I'm not dead either, it is hard to example to you. Then world needs you now, the evil that my friends and I fought is going to come back," Trista said.

"What evil?" Tenten asked.

"Oh so full of questions, young one," Trista replied then she pick up a Green jewel and thrusted it at Tenten's forehead. "Listen, and learn"

"_The world hasn't always calmed, peaceful and joyous, it was full of different clans that fought to control all humans' life in all nations. Most clans were soon annihilating by each other but one clan named Kariar survived because of they powers" _

"_This clan destroyed most life on the lands, until four elder warrior princesses of the elements saw this above in the heavens and connected four females of different origins and gave them their title of warrior princesses thus giving them the power to destroy the clan._

Trista took the green jewel off of Tenten's forehead and waited for a few moments to past. Tenten opened her eyes and looked at Tenten then she nodded her head and understood a bit.

"So I'm here to fight against the evil," Tenten stated

"Hai, you are," Trista said.

"What happened when you and your friends fought the evil?" Tenten asked.

Trista looked at the wall, and then took out a different green jewel and placed it back on Tenten's forehead," Once again, look, listen, and hear."

"_Fire storm," Sakara yelled as she saved her friends. "You okay," _

"_Hai, thanks to you," They said all were wearing different outfits and colors. _

"_Let's do this, now," Sakara replied to them. But was stopped by some warriors with kunai's in their hands. _

"_Where are you going?" one asked. _

"_To finish off you guys," Sakara yelled at the, as she jumped into the air and flicked her hands into the air around her, "fire bubble" A red colored bubble appeared into her hands, Sakara flicked it at the warriors down below and trapped them. _

_Sakara landed on the ground and looked around to see her friends fighting off the others until no one was standing. "Sakara what now?" One asked. _

"_To the rest of them," Sakara replied as she felted tired from constance fighting. _

_They moved into the large courtyard and looked around to see nothing not even a single person, but soon heard drumming to the right. _

"_Welcome warrior Princesses of fire, water, air and earth, or should I say Sakara, Mina, Aira and Trista," a deep voice ranged out. "Oh what happened to the other three princesses of metal, Healing and spirit. Oh I remember I killed them._

"_Lord Seiya, this is your end with this despicable clan," Sakara yelled as she nodded her head at her friends. _

"_My dear, Sakara this is where you end," Seiya replied. _

_Sakara shook her head and jumped to the left side, as the rest jumped into their side and started a chanted that was from the elder four. _"_Strength of fire, power of passion, hear my prayer and trap this clan with your heated power; Mina said: Calmness of water, power of spirit, hear my prayer, and come to my aid; While Aira said: Strength of air, power of illusion gather around this clan and take away air; and lastly Trista said: Strength of earth, power of strength, thee call on your to delivery them to hell." The chant glowed and started to reach out for any clan members and placed them into a barrier killing them all but one, soon the rest were imprisoned and all. Seiya was standing with a look of rage on his face. _

"_Lion style: claw fist," Seiya yelled at the girls. A massive claw shot at them with speeds, hitting them with a claw each. _

_Sakara heard her friends scream in pain, but she bit her lip at the pain, then tried to move from the claw. Moving slowly, she looked up to see Seiya walking down at them all. _

"_Fire blast," Sakara replied as a large blast of fire flied at Seiya. "Mina, Aira, Trista, get up, we can finish him." _

_Sakara looked at the girls as they stood up with blood coming out from places were the claw hit them. "SAKARA!" _

_Sakara looked back, but felted a weapon slash and thrusted into her body, most her stomach, now more blood flowed out of the wounds and her mouth. Sakura grabbed onto him and chanted one spell that the warrior princess of fire gave her. "Lost in greed, power not earned, seal him within…." Her eyes blurred and words were coming to a stop, "a barrier," The chanted glowed and Seiya screamed as his body disappeared from sight and behind the barrier and locked into nothingness. _

"_SAKARA!" Her friends yelled as they got up and raced over to her, as her eyes finally gave out. _

Trista took the jewel off from Tenten's forehead again, and waited.

"I see that's what happened; your friends and you didn't have enough training or power to make sure he was dead." Tenten stated in a evenly tone of voice.

"You die," Sakura replied as she looked at her.

"Now, I know, but I still never thought that my descend would have to finish him off for me." Trista recalled to her.

"Well, you need to let go of the past and help the future, you can't chance the past, what's done is done," Tenten replied.

Soon a smash was heard within the large emerald green gem to the left of the room, Trista and Tenten looked at it and walked over to it.

"What was that?"Tenten asked as she looked over the broken gem of emerald green gem.

"That was the emerald green gem, that gem told me that you would be coming here with the other descents. Now that it is broken, you girls have about a year to gather your powers and the last three Himes Warriors." Trista replied.

Tenten nodded her head at her as she remembers that they were three more to look for.

"And they would be? And where would they be?" Tenten asked.

"The Warrior of Healing, her name was Kako, the warrior of Spirit, her name was Hanako, and lastly was the warrior of metal, her name was Masae. Each of them dead before the final battle with Lord Seiya," Trista replied.

"Okay, and now," Sakura asked.

"Well, this is just a guess, try earth, lighting and sand," Trista recalled.

"Why sand? That's wind?" Tenten said.

"Hai but it can also be metal," Trista replied then took something from around her neck. "This is for you,"

Tenten took what was within Trista's hand and looked at it. It was a small circle of gem that was green. "What's this?"

"That is the green gem, you place that in the crystal silver circle with fire, water and wind before you can find the another three," Trista exampled to her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Tenten said.

"Good, now hold out your hands," Trista ordered lightly at Tenten.

Tenten did as she was told, while Trista placed her hands on hers, Tenten heard a chanted coming from her" Power of earth, power of my descent, found within a heart, giver of peace, I give her my powers to protect and preserve peace,"

Tenten closed her eyes while she felt ripples of rock going through her body, until it stopped and forces at her upper chest area, opening her eyes, Tenten looked down to see a green leave surround by a few rocks.

Tenten looked back up to see Trista fading away from her sight, she gave a wave to her then hard the door opening up. She turned around and went towards the door.

….Sakura…..

Sakura heard the door opened and placed the scrolls that she was reading within her hands walking out of the room and out to the main room at the beginning.

…Ino….

Ino looked up to see the door was opening up, standing up she walked towards the she turned and nodded her head to the room.

….Hinata…..

She smiled at the water in the bowl, and then she heard the door opening up. She turned to it and started to walk towards the door.

…..

Once they got outside of the rooms that they were in, they turned to their respectful doors and stated out loud" I promise that we defeat the evil Lord Seiya, even if it means, our lives,"

A/N- Oh no. That means bad news. Now the whole Pov on each girl is done, found out next time on FWtS what happens next? Bye


	12. He awakes! And the shocking truth

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter twelve to the story. Enjoy it. Using the Japanese techniques.

Chapter Twelve: He awakes! And the shocking truth

The four coloured sphere smash into the ground. The ground tremble as a bed like coffin came up from darkness around it. The lid slid open and a male figure stood up stretching and yawing.

'They must have given their powers onto new warriors." He said.

"Lord Seiya, you have returned to us." Person called.

Lord Seiya looked behind him to see four males dressed in different colors signalling that they are from his clan but from different siblings and elements. Lord Seiya remembers is five brothers and one sister. Raiden was the second oldest, Jenji was the only female of the family but third oldest, Hajime and Katsuro the twins and the youngest Ryota. They must be their descents of them.

"Rise, tell me what year is it?" Lord Seiya asked.

"Milord, you have been in a deep sleep for over six hundred years, "The male in red said, his clothes and colour indicated that he was from his clan, under him. This male was his descent and his element was fire.

He nodded his head, then ask" Where are the warrior Himes?"

The next one in green stated "They are with a queen named Katsumi and they were just stood them about you. That is from our spy said. They only let female in that country. So we send out Jenji-san,"

Lord Seiya noticed the one with green one was from his brother Raiden, and his element was thunder and lighting. They must have named the female, his sister's name Jenji. She had the element of wood, her color was brown.

"Well, six hundred years is a long sleep, I need time to gather my chakra and my strength again, by my calculation that will take about six months," Lord Seiya told them. "During that time, you are to recalled Jenji back and plan an attack on each and every country to take over."

"Hai, milord, but ..."

"Hai, what is it?" Lord Seiya asked when he realized there were only four males.

"Brother Jin has deserted us and took seven followers with him... We can't find him or them at all." The one in yellow, indicating his was from his brother Hajime side, controller of earth element.

"What brother was he from?" Lord Seiya asked but having a feeling that he knew already.

"Ryota," The one in grey stated.

Lord Seiya nodded his head; he was right within his mind. Now he now had to look for traitors in his clan again.

"Find them and kill them before they can start trouble." Lord Seiya ordered them.

...The girls...

The girls looked at each other with new looks on their faces. Sakura spoke first" We need to train more but I feel nothing different about me yet,"

"Well, I feel the same too. "Ino said while Hinata and Tenten nodded their heads at them.

Sakura looked around to came see a picture of a blue hair male that the name of Ryota Kariar on it. "Guys look at this"

They rest of them look at the picture and gasp. Then a voice into the room" Ladies of the descents of the Warrior Himes, My name is Ryota Kariar, I have a turned traitor to my older brother Seiya, He wish is to have the world the ruler over all people. I fought against my family of the women I love and still love, Sakara. "

"You ladies are thinking I was just under orders to kill her, but I do truly love her, my descent Jin as always betrayed the family on my orders and the dreams I gave him. He knows more about the Warrior Himes powers then anyone even probably over my brother. I feel you time to meet with him is very close at hand now."

"However, he will find you, please defeat my brother, Himes of this time, and fare well to you." Ryota told them.

The girls were shocked to hear this as they were in shock about this. Sakura remember her promise to her ancestor, she looked at her friends to see that they were with determined looks across their faces.

"Well, we must be training more." That was when they heard screams outside. Rushing towards the door, few seconds the opened up to see the royal guards to the palace under attack.

Sakura and her friends looked onto the carnage with blood slipping over the ground, with some hands with swords still within them.

That was where each girl felt pain at different places around them. Each girl bite their lips to stop from crying out in pain only whimpers came out.

"Ya, boss, this girls aren't fighting." A male said to women with long brown hair and brown clothes.

The women came up and looked at them, she was covered in blood of her enemies, her green eyes widen in shock.

"Kill them now!" She called out as she knew who they were now.

Sakura pass through her pain and punches the ground front of them, she grunted in pain still as it flowed through her like hot fire. She took a look at her friends, Hinata was pass out on the ground from her pain, Ino was on her knees and Tenten was holding her head with one hand and with her other she had a sword. Ready to defend if needed to be.

That was where she saw on Ino arms to see wind swirls going up and down her arms with some brown leaves mixing into the swirls. Then looked at Tenten to see nothing on her arms, and then glanced at Hinata then herself to see nothing.

"Tenten look over them." Sakura ordered as she took out her mask and place it on, she raced towards the enemy as she whip out a fire whip without saying the name of it, she flip it around her killing most of the enemies within the palace. She looked at the girl and smirk within her mask.

Sakura attacked them all and within moments the enemy was dead with only one left. Sakura saw the female racing towards her and she attacked Sakura with a wood pole. Sakura felt the pain again in her chest now, the female places the pole on the ground and kicked Sakura in her face, making something break, then the women landed behind Sakura with a wood kunai mix in with metal, she stabbed into her back.

Sakura's mask broke off and her bite her lip to keep from screaming in pain while her body glowed with red flames coming up around her as it hit the women as she creamed in pain and then disappeared from sight.

Then Sakura fell to the ground in pain as she heard footsteps rushing into the palace, and with a sharp called "Jin!" Sakura eyes closed as she passed out.

...The boys...

"Baka, pay attention!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto while he did his signature move at the enemy making them go up in flames.

"Teme." Naruto started but fought back his attacker.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said while he used his shadow jutsu.

'Hakkeshō Kaiten." Neji called out as he had started his heavenly spin technique.

Twenty minutes later all the enemies were dead and the group went to a safe place.

"This was the second group that ambush us, they must be looking for someone or something." Shikamaru thought out loud.

A/N- Here is chapter twelve. I hope you enjoyed it. It was hard to type as my idea for this chapter was lost to me. I need 10 reviews for the next chapter to be placed up. Bye

Hakkeshō Kaiten- Neji rotation spin


	13. Understanding and leaving

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen for you. Enjoy it.

Chapter Thirteen: Understanding and leaving

_Green eyes widen at the scene in front of her. Blood and heads poking up from the ground, she looked closer to see Tenten, Ino and Hinata facing her with frighten looks on their dead faces_.

"Nooooo!" Sakura screamed as she woke up with panic and sweat coming off from her face onto the bed. That was when she realized her chest hurt lots again, she slowly off the bed, she went towards the mirror and pulled down her over large shirt to see a marking, hers was a flames blossom with ice ring around it glowing a bit. Sakura placed her hand on it and watch the glow go down.

She heard the door opening it see a new person that was a male. She turned around to see her friends walking into the room and new people with them.

"It's about time you've woken up." He told her.

Looking up, Sakura came face to face with a guy with black hair, and ember green eyes. Sakura blinked a few times. As she placed her hand on her head making her headache that she was getting away.

"So who are you? And what are you doing in this village where only females live?" Sakura questioned out.

"I'm Jin Kariar, I'm the descent of Ryota. " Jin told them.

Sakura eyes widen at this as she looked at the girls to see really nothing on their faces they were told this before.

"Okay, Jin why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"To get you and train you with your new power, given by the warrior himes of the on past." Jin told her.

Sakura nodded at that then looked at the group near the door leaning on the wall. "And who are they?"

"Oh boys introduced you." Jin told them.

The first stood up and bowed to Sakura and stated "Kane Kariar." He had on hakama's like Neji wears but they were red with a shirt that was white with red highlights on, his hair was black and his eyes were blue.

The next stood up and bowed to her again and stated" Kori Kariar." He had on blue hakama's on with a dark blue shirt, his hair was light blue with dark blue highlights in them and his eyes were green.

'Ryo Kariar." He stated without leaving his wall he had on green shirt with a brown pants, his hair was green and his eyes were onyx black narrowing his eyes at her with distrust.

The next on was a female and she stood up and bowed again and told her" Ami Kariar." She was wearing a black skirt with legging s to her knees her top was pink, he hair was long that was high in a ponytail that was white; her eyes were amber with calmness within them.

The next one stood up" Raiden Kariar." He was wearing black hakama with grey stars on them with a blue haori while his eyes were amber with his hair of purple hair.

"Sho Kariar." He told while he bowed to her. He was wearing hakama's of green and a jade green haori while his eyes were icy blue and white hair.

Sakura just nodded at them all and then turned to the leader again. "So why are you here we have trained with our powers?"

"No you haven't when you took over the warrior himes powers, you never trained with them. The palace was under attack when the powers seeded itself into your body's making them hurt lots, you Sakura went and fought against Jenji. Your power came out and what did it do to you?" Jin asked at the end.

"Hurt very much." Sakura answered him.

"You see when you used that power without training with it; you will be hurt each and every time. So train you must. The village can't help you with them at all. Only we can." Jin told her.

Sakura looked at her friends and then to Jin. 'Fine but what happened to queen Katsumi?"

'Sakura, the queen is dead." Ino gently told her.

Sakura eyes widen at this' Katsumi is dead?"

They all nodded their heads at her. "What is to be done now?"

'Sakura, the queen last wish was that we get the people to safety within a village." Ino told her.

Sakura nodded her head at them." Well the closed village is Suna, so let tell them to pack and we get them here."

They all nodded at her as her friends let the room and started to tell the people. Sakura looked at Jin.

"Well, we have a mission to do; we will take the people to Suna. After that we will train with you to control our new powers. Now how long will they take to learn and master them?" Sakura told them.

"About six months without interruption and we still need to find the last three warrior himes.' Jin stated.

"Well, we train and find them as we have this…." Sakura told them as she took out the silver object that was a circle shape item.' Sakara gave this to me to find the last three gems.' Sakura told him.

Jin smiled at this" This will help us; have you place your gems in it."

"No, we haven't yet but I will place mine in first then get the girls to place theirs in too." Sakura told him.

…Konoha….

**Naruto Pov**

Naruto looked up and sighed, he missed his Hinata-chan. She left without saying goodbye and he was depression about this. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and all. He could tell Neji and Shikamaru were depression too; Sasuke isn't even hanging out with them anymore.

Naruto walked around the village and wondered into the park and laid down on the green grass. He just looked up into the sky was the clouds pass by making it look like Hinata's face. Her smiles, her white soft eyes made Naruto miss her even more.

"Yo." Kakashi said to him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said dull at him.

**Sasuke Pov **

'Katon: Karyū Endan" he shouted out as he burnt his shadow copies. Sasuke was just training day in and day out, even since Sakura left him.

He remembers giving her, his first kiss to his first love. Sasuke knew he loves her since they were on same genin team. Sakura just left after it, he was depressed about it as she never said goodbye to him. He wanted to tell her that he loves her. Tsunade told his friends and him what Sakura told her. Someone made shadow copies and made them into themselves, which took lots of thinking and planning. Whoever did this will pay, it hurt Sakura and her friends that much to leave the village.

Sasuke never hope that Sakura would leave the village but she did and he was determined to keep Sakura the next time he sees her.

**Neji Pov**

Neji looked at his training area as it felt empty without Tenten helping him with his training. He wanted her back and within his arms already. He loves her; he now wanted to see her to show her how much she means to him.

And he will, show her that. Neji made plans to marriage her already ut she was once again gone, he knew it would take two more years to have her in the village, but he hoped that Tenten would come back very soon.

**Shikamaru Pov **

"Shikamaru get up!"

Shikamaru lay in his bed, wondering how could have make shadow copies of them and made the girls leave them. Shikamaru also wanted to know how they knew they were out of the village to do this.

He sighed at this and wondered why his Ino left him again after they had fun when she was here. Can't she realize that he loves her; well blonds' always take time to see it. Ino was his love and he wanted to keep her close to his heart and his protection.

Shikamaru knew that Ino was a jounin and she knew most of her clans jutsus, trained as a medic by Sakura and Tsunade. He knew that she could and can fight but he didn't want her to be in danger anymore. He wanted to marriage her and have her to stay at home with the little ones.

….The girls…

Sakura took the led with Jin as the rest went o the sides to protect the villagers as the ninjas that weren't killed or injury was with them. Sakura and Ino healed lots of the people that were injured, as they both took on ten ninjas' each before they moved out. Jin stayed close to Sakura while Raiden was ordered to stay close to Ino. They stop some time after they left while the girls went towards Sakura.

"Girls, I need the gem you received from the warrior himes." Sakura told them.

The girls also gave their gems to Sakura as she placed them in her silver object they glowed their colors then stop as they were getting closer to Suna. The silver item shook and then glowed with a white light making it ways towards Suna.

Jin looked at it." I guess the warrior hime in somewhere in Suna."

Sakura smiled at this and moved out more.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Next time they will find the warrior hime of metal. The jutsu that I used is this one Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet by Sasuke. Soon the training will start and then the battle and a few things this will happened with the story. You will have to wait to read. Bye for now.

**A Neji/Sakura Fanfiction Challenge **

This is for anymore older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as followed.

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear wordsGenre: Romance and your pickOver 1000 words if each chapterPrologue and a epilogue will need to be includePairings- Neji/Sakura—The rest are your pickCharacters are this story- all the rookie nine including Sasuke, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.Kidnapped has to be withinChapters maximum of 40 chapters but no less then fourteen chaptersNon-con[Rape] needs to be implied or done.[Meaning words or thoughts or dreams]

10. Sakura needs to have a crush on Neji since the Kazekage arc in shippudden.

11. Can be any kind of plot line but it needs to have all above.

12. Sequels are allowed too. Same with parts to the story. Like part 1, part 2 and so on.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.

Or this one

**Neji/Sakura Challenge Number 2 **

This is for anymore older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as followed.

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear wordsGenre: Romance and your pickOver 1500 words if each chapterPrologue and a epilogue can be includePairings- Neji/Sakura—Naruto/Hinata-Tenten/Lee-The rest are your pickCharacters are this story- all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.Sakura has a mission to save the Hyuuga family by marrying to Neji.The mission can be any kind of problem that has to be a disease or an illness of some sort or what you think of.Chapter's minimum to 30.

10. Children have to be included in the story, Naruto/Hinata- four and she on her 5th one. Lee/Tenten has one.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.

**Sasuke/Sakura challenge number 1 **

This is for anymore older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as followed.

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear wordsGenre: Romance and your pickOver 2000 words if each chapterPrologue and a epilogue can be includeCharacters are this story- all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.Sakura/Sasuke is the main paring. Your pick on what else is within the story.Chapter's minimum to 30 no more less than 15, there is no maximum limit to the chapters.Non Mass or not – either wayKidnapped is needed within the story either with Sakura or the children

10. Hinata is married to whoever you pick. She has 4 children. Your pick on the genders.

11. Tenten is married with one child.

12. Ino has 3 children and is not married.

13. Sakura is married to Sasuke and has 6 children. Sets of twins need to be within them.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.


	14. Training Starts and a new warrior hime

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter 14, enjoy it.

Chapter fourteen: Training Starts and a new warrior hime

Lord Seiya started to train daily, he mediated, strength techniques, chakra balancing and lots more. While his focus trained daily with their chakra skills, taijutsu skills and loads more. He thought about Sakara the women that sealed him; he wondered who was his opponent this time what they like are. But he knew they would be like the past ones.

…Sakura and group…

Sakura and Jin led the way towards Suna with the large group following them. Jin as understanding his chargers abilities by what Sakura was telling him. Jin understood it all, as his mind went into planning a schedule of the girls.

Sakura stopped at the desert starting point. "Okay, from here on, everyone stay close now." Then she started to move again with the people following her into the desert. Hours later, Sakura made them take a rest as she called on Tenten to make a shady area.

One hour later, Sakura got Tenten to make the shade going away as they started up again. They walked and walked for six more hours as they all saw the large rock foundation with a long road in between of them. They got closer and closer, as Sakura stopped and saw a Sand ninja approaching them.

"Halt." The ninja told them. Sakura held up her hand to stop them from going any further.

Sakura went up to see who it was to see it Kankuro. "Kankuro-san."

'Sakura-chan." Kankuro stated as he looked at her.

Sakura explained what was going on as he sends someone to get Gaara. Ten minutes later, Gaara appeared with his sand with Temari. Sakura bowed to him eve thou Gaara shook his head. Sakura retold him the whole story about the people behind them and everything else. Gaara listened and he gave a head nod to her. Sakura smiled and then gave Gaara a hug fast before he did know.

Sakura turned to the group and smiled at them all as they cheered. Temari went over to Sakura and ordered the group to go into a check in station and gave their names and ages. Once lined up, Sakura and the rest looked onwards as they all wondered who the new warrior hime was.

Hours later, the refuges went into their new village and home, while Sakura and the group followed them with Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

Sakura smiled as she got into the village, as she saw the villagers talking with the new ones. This is what she wanted to see all the time, free and caring about others. Deep in her mind, lord Seiya was going to destroy this picture and she couldn't or wouldn't let that happened.

'So where is my hug?" Temari asked with a smile on her face.

'I missed you Temari." Sakura told her as she gave her a hug.

When suddenly winds picked up as Temari glowed while the silver objects that Sakura had glowed too. 'Temari… your our new warrior hime."

Gaara raise his eyes while Kankuro had a shock look on his face. Jin came up and bowed to Temari as the rest did the same.

'Temari, you are a descent of the warrior hime of metal, Masae. Gaara, we need her to help." Sakura told him as she went behind the story about the warrior himes.

Gaara looked at his older sister and smirked" Temari you can go but you need to write to us, to let us know you are okay. "

Temari smiled and nodded her head at him as she went and gave him a hug. Temari let him and gave Kankuro a hug too as she whispered in his ear to watch over Gaara when she is gone.

Hours went by as night was coming fast; Jin and his group introduce themselves again to Temari and told her about the warrior himes history. The ladies went to bed thinking about their loves in Konoha and how much their missed them.

….Next Morning….

Dawn approached them fast, as Sakura and her girls woke up and got dressed into their outfits to train with. Sakura ordered them to do ten laps around Suna and meet at the Kazekage tower after it.

Hour and forty minutes later, they went into the Kazekage tower and meet with Temari and the rest as Temari was just getting her symbol with Jin.

Sakura knocked on Gaara's door and heard" come in" as she opened the door and steps into the room. "Well, Lord Kazekage, we must leave Suna to go and start our training."

Gaara nodded his head at her as he got up and walked over to her. "Sakura, ladies you be careful. Suna will always be opened to you.' While Gaara hand Sakura a headband from Suna. 'Wear it with pride."

"Thank you, Gaara. I will wear it with pride as it will be a precious gift from you.' Sakura stated to him as she gave him a hug.

'Bye Sakura," Gaara told her. "Ino, Tenten and Hinata take care of your selves too."

They went back to the room Gaara had taken from a hotel, each girl took a shower and got dress and left the room. While they got to the main road, Jin and his group were waiting for them, with Temari.

"Here, Sakura." Temari told her as she gave her, her silver gem and watched Sakura place it into the silver objective as a beam of white light went towards the north.

"North it is then. Alone the way we will be training you." Jin told them. Jin lead the way out of Suna as they traveled north with Temari advice about the desert. Hours upon hours of walking they made their way out of the desert and into hot spring country with hot springs in most places with thick forests around them. Jin ordered his group to take the ones that they would be training.

"Ino," Kane called as Ino went over to him.

'I'll be training you." Kane told her.

"Hinata, I'll be your trainer." Kori stated as he stood by her.

Ryo stated in a bored tone."Temari"

Temari smirked at him and went over to him.

"Tenten," Ami called while Tenten smiled and walked over to her.

Sakura nodded her head as she smiled at her friends. "Sakura." Raiden uttered. She nodded her head at him as she went over to him and wondered about the other two.

'We are training the last two warrior himes. Sho and I will make the perimeter and get food.' Jin told them.

…Lord Seiya….

'Milord!" an underling called.

'What?" Seiya asked.

"We have out how five of the warrior himes are." He answered.

'Good. Who are they?" Seiya asked.

'Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino are the ones that they have now." He uttered to him.

"Keep up the good work." Seiya ordered as he went back to meditating.

…The girls…

It has been one month since the girls started training with their trainers, and each girl was placed in the ringer about their old training and all. Only Ino had a problem about this and was not satisfied. She wasn't getting along with her trainer Kane, he was so stern and no fun, she hated his way or now way.

While Sakura was happy at her progress and was getting alone with Raiden, he had a good sense of humour and he was a great guy to talk to about her problems with Sasuke and everything that had happened to her. Tenten was moving forward all the time with her trainer, Ami helped her find herself and help with having no parents. Hinata got more confident about her powers and about herself.

Temari was getting strong too with her new powers and her old ones too.

Each girl was with a different area as they trained again and all day until Ino burst out" Ino stood up, and glared at Kane, "All we've been doing is fitness training! We've begun training weeks ago, but done nothing but fitness testing! I want to begin actually LEARNING my abilities!" before she was mediating.

Kane glared at her as he stood up and grabbed her arm hard dragging her up. "Really, then can you do this." Kane pointed his finger towards a tree that few seconds blown up. 'No you can't as you have no strength and endurance."

Ino looked at the tree and then to Kane as she shook at this." Fine, train me."

"Good."

A/N- Hope you like it. Next chapter will come up soon too. I need ten reviews to get the next chapter up too. I'm a sucker to have reviews and I know you wouldn't disappointment me. Bye.


	15. Battle

From Weak to Strong

A/N-Here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy it.

Chapter fifteen: Battle

"Ladies get up and start over." Jin told them.

Kane, Kori, Ryo, Ami and Raiden were just standing straight looking at each girl with different expression on their faces.

"You girls can do this." Ami told them.

The girls closed their eyes and remember their training it has been two months since Ino's outburst with Kane.

"Sakura call to start." Jin ordered.

'Ino!" Sakura called out.

"Hime: Itsutsu fu:un Dansu!**[1]** Futon Tenshi Dansu"**[2]** Ino yelled.

Tenten yelled out" Doton Tenshi Dansu!" **[3]**

"Katon Tenshi Dansu!"**[4]**Sakura yelled out.

"Suiton Tenshi Dansu!"**[5]** Hinata hollered out.

"Kinzoku Tenshi Dansu!"**[6]** Temari called out.

In the middle of them were five elements doing a enticing dance.

"Emerge!" they shouted out loud. The elements went into their bodies and started to dance with wings like an angel. Dodging and twisting, the girls stopped and smiled.

…...The boys…..

"Shizune, get me; Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha and Naruto. I need them for a mission." Tsunade called out. Ten minutes later and knock was heard.

"Come in" Tsunade called out.

The four males walked into the room and bowed.

'You four have a mission to spy on Iwagakure and you have one month." Tsunade told them." Nara you are in charged."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shikamaru replied as he nodded his head at them" meet me in two hours at the gates."

They left the Hokage's office and went home all still thinking about their loves.

Two hours passed as they meet at the gates while Shikamaru brief them on his plans and all.

…The girls…..

Training more again, they didn't realize that someone was watching them taking in all their new techniques and going back with a magical scroll to Lord Seiya.

Punching or dodging each girl was training very hard with their trainers.

Sakura was working on her fire jutsu, Ino with her wind or Tenten with her earth and Hinata with her water ones. Darkness was approaching the eastern sky as they were all drained of chakra.

Sakura breathed in the fresh air and wondered into a hot springs, relaxing after another hard training day. When she heard snap in the forest, she got up not minding that she was naked. Sakura made her way towards the sounds when Jin yelled out" Enemy attack!"

"Katon: Haisekishō!"**[7]** Stream of chakra infused the air around the whole camp area. Sakura closed her mouth and jumped into the trees to see more than thirty ninjas racing into the camp. Sakura saw the group split into groups of ten as she saw more coming around to the other sides. She cursed at this and she still felt drained of chakra, but she knew she couldn't die here not without saying to Sasuke that she still loves him.

**Sakura Pov **

Sakura fled to a different tree while still begin naked, and pulled hard on the wires she placed with trees.

"_Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu."_**[8]** Sakura shouted out while she threw the last kunai to start the fire works. She jumped to some other trees and smirked in satisfaction upon hearing their moans and curses of pain. The smoke cleared up soon enough to see them all up and counted. She knew that attack would have little to no effect on them. Her smirk widened as she saw the group looking at the last place she was at. Sakura counted how many she had to deal with …it was more then she could handle but she quickly planned a plan.

She started to do her hand seals to a different jutsu, biting her lips.

" _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_" **[9]** She whispered out as she sunk beneath the soil, she listened out for the distinctive footsteps any one. Her hand shot up the ground surprising all them, and she pulled the male down. Hopping out of the ground she swiftly avoided all attacks from the female with her long swords while she place wires around the male, then as she did hand seals again and called out."_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_ "**[10]** Flames comes out and onto the wires, they went straight of the enemy as she jumped and dodge others not watching as the male was killed. It seemed like an intricate dance as Sakura dodged all three female opponents. Cursing at the training all day of weeks straight as the lethargic feeling started to slow down her movements. Sporting minor and major cuts and a dozen bruises or so; she did the best as she could with healing, she made hand seals and jumped out of the way more times as she called out "_Shōsen Jutsu" _**[11]**asshe healed the major cuts and wounds.

She dodged and punches a female thus making her hear bones breaking at the impact. Sakura heard "_Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri,"_ **[12]**Sakura just dodge in time to see a fire wielding weapons coming again at her. She dodged again and she punches a tree in the path of the enemy.

That is when she felt something ripping into her stomach again, she cursed as she turned to see a male grinning at her, as soon she felt herself begin threw onto the ground. She made hand seals and jumped out of the way more times as she called out "_Shōsen Jutsu"_ **[11]** as she healed the major cuts and wounds, including her stomach wounds.

'Give up, Hime?" the male in questioned asked.

'Never," Sakura ranged out as she did hand seals yelled out" Magen: Chō Shinka_"_ **[13]**

The group jumped out of the way, as Sakura slowly got up and whimpered in pain as she once again dodges a enemies attacks. Sakura kicked, dodged and punched as she was forced back into water, she recounted again to her relief here was only four left after twenty of them. When she heard "_Raikiri: Sōsenkō"_ **[14] **As two lightning cutters came her way fast. Sakura dodge one of them as she soon noticed that she was far any from the rest. She couldn't dodge the second one as it plunged into her leg, electrifying it. She screamed in pain as she torn it out of herself making her hand bloody and burnt. Then she threw it at one unexpecting ninja as she was laughing at her while she was in pain.

"Attack!" One screamed at her, an within seconds a female began to charge towards her with her spear weapon, using it like a baton- she looked graceful but deadly Sakura who dodge at the last second and into a trapped made by the male making Sakura flinch in pain, Sakura heard him shouted out

"_Magen: Hanarasui" _**[15]** Sakura knew this technique it was Kurenai's that taught her this one too. She did the counter seals and then she did some more and then stated out" _Magen: Jubaku Satsu'_ **[16]**The two ninjas were easily caught within the genjutsu as Sakura moved in for the kill but she was stopped by the leader interfering.

His moves were quick too quick and with accuracy, Sakura tired her best to dodge him as one eye got blood in it, she could only rely on one. The other two got out of her genjutsu and attack her again. One called out"_Raiton: Kangekiha,"_ **[17] **Sakura roughly dodged a wave of inspiration that came towards her as she heard a shouted out again, she looked at the other one as it was a female that called out with two rods within her hands, as she looked at the other two both were making hand seals again.

"_Raikyū"_ **[18] ** a ball of lightning came fast at Sakura, she dived onto the ground hard, thus making her short on breath.

She had a trick up her sleeve though, so standing up. She began to form hand-seals at a leisurely pace- leaving the leader to stand there confused. She did the hand seals. She called out"_ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ " **[19]**she watched as only one was killed by her fire ball.

Sakura continued to dodge and more, her body was getting so tired she didn't know how long she was doing this battle and she wasn't sure if she would last must longer. She was bleeding mostly all over her body as she flinched in pain she did some small hand seals and called out "_Shōsen Jutsu"_ **[11] **only healing a few of them, she jumped away again to see two ones still left.

'_Raiton: Gian'_ **[20]**Sakura jumped into the middle with three spears of lightning coming at her, within the last seconds, she jumped up and back flip behind the male behind her making him take all the lighting spears. Her breath was very heavy her good eye was unfocusing after all the energy this battle took from her.

'You bitch! My whole squad die because of you!" She hollered as she did more hand seals.

Sakura glared at her, as she saw two rods on the ground within touching distance, she grabbed them and held them towards herself. That was when she hear the last ninja shouted out"_ Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu"_ **[21]**Sakura could tell it wasn't strong as it could be, she summed it up as the female didn't have must chakra left. She saw a hound appear as it was racing towards her; she looked at the rods and smirked a bit as she held them in front of herself.

She waited until the hound was in her face; as she slashed into the beast making it fly all the way back to the caster, killing the female right off the bat. Her screams did nothing to Sakura as she sunk onto the ground covered in blood of her enemies and herself. She could feel no more chakra around her and her body was failing her to stay awake.

Sakura fainted onto the ground as her tired and numb hands let go of the rods, as she fell face first.

….Before Sakura's battle…..

Tenten took out her weapons to clean them all again as she breathed in the fresh air and worked on each weapons, relaxing after another hard training day. Tenten heard Jin yelled out" Enemy attack!"

"_Katon: Haisekishō!"_ **[7]** Stream of chakra infused the air around the whole camp area. Tenten closed her mouth and jumped into the trees to see more than thirty ninjas racing into the camp. Tenten saw the group split into groups of ten as she saw more coming around to the other sides. She cursed at this and she still felt drained of chakra, but she knew she couldn't die here not without her Neji.

**Tenten's Pov **

Tenten jumped and opened her scroll and shouted out" _Sōshōryū"_ **[22]**hundreds of hundreds of weapons came out as Tenten threw them at all the enemies coming towards, but what she didn't count on was a enemy countering her own jutsu with her jutsu again she heard a males voice out. "_Sōgu: Tensasai!"_ **[23]** As thousand of weapons clashed with hers and went straight at her.

Tenten knew that is would be possible to move from all of them, she made her move as they got closer to her. Jumping up and dodging them she winched in pain as kunai's imbedded them into her legs, arm and back. She flips towards the ground fast as she torn out the ones she could reach.

She started to do her hand seals to a different jutsu, biting her lips.

_" Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"_**[8]** She whispered out as she sunk beneath the soil, she listened out for the distinctive footsteps any one. Her hand shot up the ground surprising all them, and she pulled the male down. Hopping out of the ground she swiftly avoided all attacks from the male with his long swords Tenten has a sword within her hands and she jumped and beheaded the one in the ground, she took on three others and she moved around the grounds. It seemed like an intricate dance as Tenten dodged all three female and one male opponent also thus killing them when she went by. Cursing at the training all day of weeks straight as the lethargic feeling started to slow down her movements. Tenten was sporting minor and major cuts and a dozen bruises.

Tenten jumped out of the way as she did some hand seals and shouted out" _Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu"_ **[24]** the ground burst up as most ninjas got off of it, only six were killed.

"_Gufū Suika no Jutsu"_ **[25]** Tenten heard two yelled out, she heard of this technique from Naruto who had done it with Yamato. She looked to see wind and water mixed together coming at her fast as she tried to get out of the way, as it took her into the middle, as she saw water around her and wind cutting into her skin, making her scream in pain.

"_Doton: Doryū Taiga"_ **[26] **a mud hole came as she jumped into it and went out on the outside.

Her body was badly injured with cuts and incisions that were deep and terrible as blood; her blood raced down each and every wound. Tenten jumped and dodged them as she threw weapons at them as she did hand seals and shouted out" _Doton: Kengan no Jutsu,"_ **[27]** Tenten made her fists into rocks as she punches two males, hard making them scream out in pain, as she heard snapping of bones. She deactivates the jutsu as she jumped and kicks a kunoichi that had a long sword.

"_Jūha Shō"_ **[28]**Tenten heard someonecalled out as she jumps up and she sees a wave of chakra coming under her. She smirked at the person as she called out after she did her hand seals," _Doton: Doryūsō"_ **[29]** as many mud or rock made spears shot towards the person. Tenten landed as she felt herself been kick hard as she stumble away from them as she counted again and sighed "_this is going to be long" she thought to herself. _

Tenten raced around the place as she saw her old mud hole as she stood in front of it and did swiftly more hand seals, and then uttered loudly "_Retsudo Tenshin."_ **[30]** A large mud spear came out and impaled seven ninja that were chasing her.

Tenten heard a raspy deep male exclaimed "_Fūton: Shinkū Renpa"_ **[31]**She saw him taking in eight deep breaths and rapidly moved his head back and forth leashing the blades of wind in a wave at her. Tenten dodged three out of eight. She screamed as she was pinned to the tree with nine enemies launching towards her.

Tenten torn herself off of the blades, as she screamed in pain as it wasn't a good idea as her wounds got bigger and she did hand seals and shouted out "Iwa no Yoroi **[32]**Tenten glowed as her body was covered by stone. She smirked again at them as she continued to dodge and more, Tenten knew her body was getting tired and her blood lost was getting to her too but she didn't know how long she was doing this battle and she wasn't sure if she would last must longer.

"_Fūton: Reppūshō."_ **[34] **Tenten saw two of the last nine ninjas shouted as the rest got ready to attack her again. She felt the wind and thunder against her stone body as it did nothing at her. She felt stronger as her stone armour absorption chakra from them, making her stronger. Tenten felt herself losing to her blood lost; she made one more move as she swiftly performed her hand seals as she shouted out "_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō"_ **[35]** the grounds spilt opened as all the ninjas against fell into the hole and were killed.

Their screams did nothing to Tenten as she sunk onto the ground covered in blood of her enemies and herself. She could feel no more chakra around her and her body was failing her to stay awake.

Tenten made her way to a tree as she fainted dead on the ground.

….Before Tenten's battle…..

Ino walked over to her tent and went into it to relax after another hard training day. Ino heard Jin yelled out" Enemy attack!"

"_Katon: Haisekishō!"_ **[7]** Stream of chakra infused the air around the whole camp area. Ino closed her mouth and jumped into the trees to see more than thirty ninjas racing into the camp. Ino saw the group split into groups of ten as she saw more coming around to the other sides. She cursed at this and she still felt drained of chakra, but she knew she couldn't die here not without her Shikamaru.

**Ino's Pov **

"_Mokuton: Kongō Shōboku!"_ **[36]** Ino dodged a long vine made of wood, she saw it hitting the ground thus breaking a large hole it. She looked around to see many enemies in the main camp; she quickly got to her feet and jumped into the trees making their enemies follow her. Ino stopped when she took another jumped to the ground and shouted out a jutsu from her family techniques" _Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_ **[37]** Ino took control over two ninjas and let them attack their allies. Both were killed after they took out ten together. Ino dodged and punch in the face, she jumped back as one was attacking with a kunai, Ino took one out and blocked it as she took another out and slashes the female's neck hard making a long cut thus killing her.

"_Mokuton: Bunshin no Jutsu"_ **[38]**Ino heard three called out as she saw three clones attacking with the rest.

Ino smiled at them and did hand seals while she uttered loudly," _Fūton: Hanachiri Mai!"_ **[39]** Ino released a flower winds into a deathly death as her enemies were either killed or just injury.

"_Jūha Shō"_ **[28]** Ino heard someonecalled out as she jumps up and she sees a wave of chakra coming under her but soon feels weapons stabbing her legs and stomach, she glanced down to see three enemies tearing into her fresh, she winched in pain and soon heard " _Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu_" **[40]** **,** Ino cursed at this as she felt the ones with the weapons letting her go as the hound bite into her leg, electrifying her whole body, Ino didn't keep her screams of pain in as she soon was threw onto the ground with major wounds that were bleeding profound.

Ino made hand seals very badly as her nerves system was rack out and as she called out "_Shōsen Jutsu" _**[11]**as she healed moved gently on her wounds, trying to get back her moved as she saw the group coming in for their final attack. Ino rolled front and jumped up as she did hand seals swift and screamed out" _Fūton: Senpūken."_ **[41]**Ino was thinking about her sensei with this technique. Her hand punches into the air in front of her as it creates a large whirlwind hole as she sucks up most of them. She lets her hand go and watched them trying to get out thus killing most of them.

"_Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō"_ **[42]** One yelled out as Ino watched as roots grab around her body, Ino did hand seals before the root could tighten against her and called out "_Fūton: Kazekiri"_ **[43] ** wind cutters ct through roots and freed Ino as she jumped up and counted her enemies. Only five more left.

"_Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_ **[36]** Ino took control over one ninjas and let her attack them as she uttered out" "_Shōsen Jutsu"_ **[11]** as she healed moved gently on her wounds. She looked up to see a fist flying at her, she moved to the side and caught her wrist, Ino flings the enemy Ino a tree knocking her out of now as she sees three left.

"_Fūton: Daitoppa_" **[44]** Ino called out as she finished created a her hand seals as she wind break through she watched it hit two enemies as it drives them back into the trees hard as also heard snaps of bones breaking them.

"_Mokuton: __engetsukei-no hirmeku"_ **[45]** Ino turned to the last one as she saw wood sickle flashes towards her fast.

Ino performed new hand seals and called out, _Fūton: Gai Bakuhatsuteki"_ **[46] ** the wind around her hands made a scythe as she throws it towards the last enemy, Ino watched as it blasted the last enemy when she heard a deep groan in pain. As she felt her body getting weaker as she fights with them was draining.

Ino turned to see the truly last enemy of hers, making hand seals swiftly as she quickly found herself pinned on the ground with swords with her hands and feet, screaming in pain.

'You will die here, hime." He replied as he pulled out a sword her hand and was placing it at her heart. Ino glared at the male as she punches him in the face with her bloody hand as she fell backwards, Ino took out the second sword in her hand and then the other two in her feet as she crawled to him and beheaded him.

"_Shōsen Jutsu_**[11]**_"_ as she healed moved gently on her worse wounds as she fainted onto the dead body.

….Before Ino's battle…..

Temari took out her fan and placed it on the ground as she relaxed after another hard training day. Temari heard Jin yelled out" Enemy attack!"

"_Katon: Haisekishō!"_ **[7]** Stream of chakra infused the air around the whole camp area. Temari closed her mouth and jumped into the trees to see more than thirty ninjas racing into the camp. Temari saw the group split into groups of ten as she saw more coming around to the other sides. She cursed at this and she still felt drained of chakra, but she knew she couldn't die here not without her brothers Kankuro and Gaara.

**Temari Pov **

_Kinzoku: __Raikyū Arashi__!"_ **[47]**Temari had surprised the enemy after she saw them as she then took out her large fan and swing it into the air as she jumped on it and watched them trying o find her.

"_Kinzoku: Arare Arashi!"_ **[48]**Temari casted out as small metal hail stormed down at them, while Temari was safe on her fan.

_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai."_ **[49]**Temari summoned her animal as she cuts through the enemies fast as they is only two left.

_Kinzoku: Tama __Bakuhatsuteki Rensa"_ **[50]** Temari called out a metal ball that had a chain, as she threw it at one enemy she pulled hard thus breaking her neck as she pulled it back and started to swing it around as the last one was trying to get her, as she smirked at the male. She pushed it hard as it hit the male in the stomach as her thrust was so hard it rip into his stomach and out on the other side.

Temari traveled down to the ground as she smirked at all the dead bodies and went back into the main camp to help them out.

….Before Hinata's battle…..

Hinata sat down in her mediating position and relaxing after another hard training day. Hinata heard Jin yelled out" Enemy attack!"

"_Katon: Haisekishō!"_ **[7] **Stream of chakra infused the air around the whole camp area. Hinata closed her mouth and jumped into the trees to see more than thirty ninjas racing into the camp. Hinata saw the group split into groups of ten as she saw more coming around to the other sides. She cursed at this and she still felt drained of chakra, but she knew she couldn't die here not without her Naruto at her side.

**Hinata Pov**

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" **[51]** mist goes around her area as she felt chakra all around her. Hinata shivered at this but she was now stronger the four years ago. Hinata smiled as she saw two ninja in the mist both indicated males. She raced up to them and got into her new stance as she pick up from training.

_Fuyu Dansu: Kaiten-Jyuken Ketsugo"_ **[52]**Hinata technique had the same areas as the rest of the rotation but one thing, she wasn't turning with it, instead she was standing still, as she started to hit the males.

Two points!" the Hyuuga heir hit both men simultaneously, two tenketsu points each.

"Four points!" her enemy moaned in pain.

"Eight points!"

"Sixteen points!" Hinata discreetly glared at them as she hit each point swiftly.

"Thirty-two points!"

"Sixty-Four points!"

The mist cleared up as she saw two dead on the ground, she swiftly moved away from them, as she did hand seals and called out" Suiton: Teppōdama" **[53]** Hinata drew her head back as she leashes a large ball of water like a gun shot. It hit three enemy has she dodged from a kick and a punch.

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu' _**[54]**She heard as she felt wires around her as she looked own to see small metal wires and then saw flames creeping up on them. Hinata could still move her hands and she made hand signs and shouted out" _Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa"_ **[55]** a bubble spray came out and saved her from the fire was she felt glad to have water on her side.

Hinata jumped up and land behind them as she smirked at them and threw kunai's at them as she dodged some punches and kicks. Not even realizing that an enemy go behind her.

Hinata suddenly felt chakra behind her as she turned to block but she was too late, something long and hard went into her right shoulder as she heard a snap. She screamed in pain as she pulled herself off of the blade. She glared at the person as she hated his looks. Hinata punched him hard breaking his neck; she took his weapon and attacks the rest.

Twenty minutes later, Hinata sat down after she let go of the weapon and looked at her wounds, to see blooding running down them and her eyes rolled t the back of her head and she fainted.

…..The boys….

"Halt," Shikamaru ordered." Neji"

"Byakugan" Neji said as his white eyes narrowed as he saw remise of a battle and a body. "Shikamaru, something went down about seven hundred meters from here."

Shikamaru nodded his head as he gave the order to continue on. Ten minutes later, they found the site as Sasuke looked to his right to see pink haired on the ground. He took off towards that area and jumped to the ground.

'Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he looked around to see thirty ninja's dead.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he landed beside Sasuke and looked at her. "Sasuke what happened here?"

'Baka, how should I know?" Sasuke hissed out as he took off his shirt when the rest came over. He laid it on top of her naked body.

Shikamaru looked around to see if the others were around, but found no one. "Sasuke, we need to get Sakura to safety and now. Neji can you see anymore else?"

Neji reactive his eyes and looked around to see three others. "Hai, I can. Shikamaru go left three hundred meters, Naruto six hundred meters and I will go five hundred meter.' They boys split up and came back with the other girls.

'Look like they were separated in this battle, or fight. Everyone is knocked out. Sasuke you need to carry Sakura, we still have a mission to complete but that will have to wait as we have more problems now." Shikamaru told.

Sasuke gently picked up Sakura's naked unmoving form, and cradle her to his chest as he felt rage like when his family was killed by his brother; Itachi. He hoped she would wake up and tell him what happened.

He followed the others towards a small town near the border, he let Nara do the talking and all, and then they got keys and walked into a room. He placed Sakura down and went into his pack. He was never so grateful that Sakura also instant that he or anyone carry medical supplies. He got a bowl of warm water and took off his skirt as she looked at her injuries.

Sasuke cleaned the wounds ones and remember Sakura teaching him a bit on medical jutsu's as he made the hand seals, he whispered out" _Shōsen Jutsu" _as his hands went over each wound thrice times to make sure they were healed and then he washed the others and healed them too.

That was when he took a look at the clock to see it was half past six. It was healing Sakura for over three hours. Then he gently pick her up and uncovered the bed as he place her down and covered but up with not looking at her for too long.

He walked to his door and opened it up and walked out and went to the next room. He was tired but he knew the rest of the girls needed to be healed. Naruto didn't know who to heal, Nara ad Hyuuga might know.

Sasuke knocked on Naruto door and waited, he heard Naruto walking to the door as he waited for it open.

"Sasuke, is Sakura-chan okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and asked" I can heal Hinata for you."

"Hai, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said as his cheery self was not present.

Sasuke walked into the room and went towards the bed. He looked over injuries and started to healed them each at a time. Thankful she didn't have many but the one on her shoulder, he couldn't heal as he didn't know that jutsu yet.

"She healed, Naruto keep her warm." Sasuke uttered as he walked back towards the door. He got to it and opened the door to see Shikamaru and Neji standing there.

'Uchiha, can you heal Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Hn, I was going to, let me get a soldier pill." Sasuke told them as he was going to walk back into his room that he was sharing with Sakura at this moment.

'You can use mine."Neji replied.

Sasuke nodded his head and followed Neji it his into his room and quickly took the soldier pill, he could feel his chakra levels back to normal as he looked at Tenten.

He could see she had cuts, bruises and burn marks, he started to heal her until he felt something wrong with her chakra and nerve system .

"Hyuuga, I healed her as much as I can, but either Sakura or Ino have to look over her as there is something wrong with her chakra and nerves system." Sasuke told him.

'Thanks, Uchiha," Neji uttered to him.

Sasuke shook his head and walked with Shikamaru who was still with them too. He looked over Ino as she healed her wounds.

'I'll be in my room with Sakura." Sasuke told Shikamaru as he walked towards his door.

"Sasuke, where did you learn know to heal? Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at him and raised his eyes.

"Sakura," Shikamaru replied to his own question. 'I guess I should thank you for healing Ino."

"Do what you want." Sasuke muttered.

'Thank you." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke walked out of Shikamaru room and walked into his room. Sasuke walked over to his bed and pulled the chair with him. He sat down and looked at Sakura pale face clear of blood as he thought back to when he found her. His heart stopped and he thought he lost her forever and without telling her that he loves her.

"Sakura, please wake up." Sasuke whispered as he had tears coming into his eyes.

Nothing.

'Sakura, I thought I lost you today,' Sasuke implied to her still form.

Sasuke lead in and whispered into her ear "I Love You, Not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. Sakura I love you, please come back to me and I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. Just please come back"

Sasuke by now had full on tears as he told her his feelings about her. While dark was approaching, he turned into the second bed and made sure Sakura was okay before turning himself in.

A/N- I love this chapter and all, I wrote over 6000 words, Ya me. The ending was making me tear up, but that was how I wanted Sasuke to tell her. He will tell her when she wakes up but a bit later. The jutsu's I got are from this site http:/ . com/wiki there is no spaces too.

Also I made a poll about Sakura having a element and I have 9 votes and only 2 had PM me a reason why they choose that element. please Pm with the reason why. Until next time bye

Technique Casters List Down below

**Bold – Sakura **

**Bold and Underline- Enemies **

_Italic- Tenten_

_Italic and underline- Ino_

Underline- Temari 

_**Bold, Italic and Underline-Hinata **_

**All of Them **

**1 **Princess Five Element Dance—All girls

**2** _Wind Angel Dance –Ino___

_**3**__Earth Angel Dance__** –**__Tenten_

**4 Fire Angel Dance –Sakura-**

**5 **_**Water Angel Dance – Hinata**_

**6 **Metal Angel Dance- Temari

_**7 **__**Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning**_

**Sakura Jutsu's in battle **

Fire Element 

Lightning Element 

Healing technique 

Illusion techniques 

Cloud technique

**8 Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique**

**9 Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**

**10 Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

**11 Mystical Palm Technique**

**12 Cloud-Style Flame Beheading**

**13 Lightning Cutter: Twin Drilling Lights**

**14 Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution**

**15 Demon Illusion: Flower Head Death**

**16 Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death**

**17 Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration**

**18 Lightning Ball**

**19 Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**20 Lightning Release: False Darkness**

**21 Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique**

**Tenten jutsu's in battle **

Weaponry techniques 

Earth/Mud Element 

Wind/Water Element technique 

Wind Element 

Beast technique

Wind/Lightning technique 

_22 Twin Rising Dragons_

**23 Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction**

_24 Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavationg_

**25 Typhoon Water Vortex Technique**

_26 Earth Release: Earth Flow River_

_27 Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique_

**28 Beast Tearing Palm**

_29 Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears_

_30 Mud Needle_

**31 Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves**

_32 Stone Armour_

_33 Wind Release: Gale Palm_

_34 Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm_

**Ino jutsu's in battle **

Wood Element 

Mind techniques 

Wind Element 

Healing technique 

Lightning Element 

Beast technique

**35 Wood Release: Vajra Beckoning Tree**

_36 Mind Body Disturbance Technique_

**37 Wood Clone Technique**

_38 Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance_

**39 Beast Tearing Palm**

**40 Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique**

_41 Mystical Palm Technique_

_42 Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist_

**43 Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial**

_44 Wind Release: Wind Cutter_

_45 Mystical Palm Technique_

_46 Mind Body Disturbance Technique_

_**47 **__Wood Release: sickle flash –Mine own- enemy 1 This technique is made of wood in the shape of a sickle. The sickle is long and can travel fast as it is moving it turns into a sickle flash. _

_48 Wind Release: Scythe Explosive- Nine own- Ino this Technique is made of wind in the shape of a scythe, it rotates towards the enemy or enemies as it get so close then it explosive._

**Temari jutsu's in battle **

Metal Element 

Wind Element 

Summon technique

49 Metal lightning storm- Mine own- Temari this technique summons storm clouds and with one lightning bolt that was turned into metal strikes the enemy, they get shock or die. 

**50 **Metal hail storm- Mine own- Temari this technique summons metal hail that hail down at the enemies killing them as they was small or medium size. 

51 Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

52Metal ball chain - Mine own- Temari this technique makes a ball with a long chain as the person can threw and retract the ball as it also can be use as a defensive weapon.

**Hinata jutsu's in battle **

Her clan techniques 

Water Element 

Fire Element 

**53 Art of Hiding in the Mist**

_**54 Winter Dance: Kaiten-Jyuken Combination- Hinata- Borrowed from Avenger's Destiny author name **__**Raven Ariana **_

_**55 Water Release: Gunshot**_

**56 Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

_**57 Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave**_


	16. Night of Passion

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Two chapters last week. This story almost completed too. Greatness to me. My goal is to have on this story around 250 reviews and I got 182 now. Please after you read, review it and leave me your thoughts on the chapters.

Warning: Sex scene [2]

Chapter Sixteen: Night of Passion

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke left his room as he sighed as he look at Ino and he wondered" _What happened and why were the girls here?" _

His thoughts were going around and still looking at her. When he heard a moan coming from her.

"Ino." Shikamaru said as he went closer to her. Flicking under her eye lids, Shikamaru waited as he didn't wait for long as he saw blue eyes peeking through at the bottle.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Hai," Shikamaru replied.

Ino opened her eyes all the way as she looked around and shot up, hissing in pain a bit." Where's the enemy?"

"Ino, you're safe," Shikamaru told her.

Ino sighed as she stretched as she looks at her body. "Who healed me?"

"Sasuke."

Ino nodded her head at him and made sure everything was fine with her. "Thanks Shikamaru."

"Ino, what is going on? Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Same as always, we have a mission and that is why we are here. Shikamaru did you see anyone else?" Ino answered his questions and wait for him to answer hers.

"No, we didn't. Only Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and you." Shikamaru replied.

"So they must have gone on to the second escape point.' She uttered to herself. Then she got up and looks over at Shikamaru to see his face was still with worry.

Ino went over to him and gave Shikamaru a hug as he returns the hug to her. "Ino please don't scare me again."

"Shikamaru, we ninja; we'll also be doing something that is scared.' Ino explained to him.

'I know," He admitted to her.

"Now Sasuke said, that something was wrong with Tenten chakra and nerves system. " Shikamaru said to Ino.

Ino placed on her medic face and nodded her head. "Take me to her."

Shikamaru took her out of the room and knocked on Neji's door. Neji answered it." Move aside." Ino ordered as she pushed passed Neji and went towards her friend. Ino looked over her to see burn mark that it was not made of fire but lightning. Ino placed her chakra into Tenten's chakra system and healed it from the inside then she moved onto her nerves system as she calm down her nerves that was burnt or severed by the lightning.

After she was done, she smiled as she saw Tenten waking up. "Ino!"

"Hi Tenten, and no we not in the enemy camp, we are with your boys." Ino replied to Tenten unasked question.

'Neji?" Tenten asked confused. 'Hai." Ino replied as she pointed to the male in question.

"Tenten, you okay?" Neji asked as he came over.

Ino moved towards Shikamaru while she smiled at them. "I want to check out Hinata and Sakura."

Shikamaru nodded his head at her as their left the room and went towards Naruto and Hinata's room. He knocked on it, as he heard "Come in" he shook his head and thought,"_ What kind of ninja saying come in first?" _He walked into the room as Naruto smiled at them. "Hi Ino, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what about Hinata?" Ino asked.

'Hello, Ino." Hinata said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hinata!" Ino yelled as she launches herself at her friend, giving her a hug. Then she pulled away and summoned her chakra into her hands and checks her out. Nothing needed to be healed; she sighed at this and smiled.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen her yet. Tenten is okay." Ino answered him. "Well, I'm going to make sure that Sakura is okay now."

Ino walked out without Shikamaru as he was asking some questions to Hinata, Ino knocked on the next to theirs and waited for the door to open.

"Sasuke, its Ino." Ino called when the door wasn't opening up.

She heard footsteps as the door opened up to see Sasuke looking at her. "I'm going to make sure Sakura in healed. By the way, thank you for healing me." Ino told him.

Sasuke shake his head at her and let her into their room. She went towards Sakura and check over her body as she smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"You passed." Ino laughed at his expression.

Sasuke looked at Ino and smirked as they heard a moan to their right side. Both turned to see Sakura waking up.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura opened her green gem eyes and looked around to see Ino and Sasuke." Sasuke….?"

Sasuke replied," I found you naked on the ground with cuts, bruises and wounds. I healed you and Ino made sure that I did okay. We also brought you girls to a hotel."

She nodded her head and smiled as she sat up without realizing that she was still naked.

'Sakura," Ino told her as her own blue sapphire eyes were looking down at Sakura's chest.

Sasuke blushed red as he looked somewhere else. Sakura followed them to see." Eep!" Sakura place the covers on top of herself.

"Sasuke where is my clothes?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't see them only saw thirty ninja's in the same area that you were in." Sasuke uttered to her as his voice was full of wanting to know what happened.

'Maybe someone should get her some clothes and us?' a voice was heard from the door, they all looked over to see Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Naruto watching in.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura," they yelled the girls. The boys said softly. The boys all thought _"Good, now we can get some answers."_

"Ladies, could you please let us what happened in detail?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino started the story

First after they got back from Konoha four months ago and then Tenten took over after that, until Sakura told her side of her fight and Hinata, Ino and Tenten did theirs.

Each boy was shocked that their got stronger but in their minds it was just a fluke and glance at each other.

'Ino, I forbidden you to go." Shikamaru ordered.

Neji looked at Shikamaru and then told" Tenten, I order you to go back home."

"Hinata, you too," Naruto stated too.

Sakura looked at them all and then to Sasuke" Oh no, you don't… I'm going."

Sasuke shook his head and give her a look that said" you're not going to win this".

'WHAT!" they screamed as they glared at the boys.

"Shikamaru, you can't be serious.' Ino called.

"I'm serious, Ino I don't want you hurt and you won't change my mind." Shikamaru told her.

Ino glared at him as she wanted to hit him. That was when she heard the rest.

"Tenten, you are not going and that is final." Neji told her.

"But….Neji!"

'No."

'Hinata, you are staying with us until tomorrow and then you're being going home.' Naruto instructed to her face as she had tears coming down.

Hinata couldn't stay longer, as she fled from the room and back into the next room. Naruto looked at them and took off into their room.

"Don't say it Uchiha." Sakura growled at him.

'Hai, Sakura I'm going to say it too, you're going home." Sasuke replied. "So who will be going shopping?"

Ino stormed out with Tenten following her as the two males followed them to make sure that they would be okay and back.

Once outside, Ino looked at Tenten.

"You are to get weapons for us." Ino ordered. "I'll get us some clothes."

Tenten nodded her head and sneered at Neji as she turned away from them. Neji followed her as he kept his distance away from Tenten.

Ino grunted as she went right and into the shopping area with clothes, with Shikamaru following her, she didn't make away move to talk to him but he did.

"Ino, please listen to me, I love you and I don't want you hurt." Shikamaru told her as he gently grabbed her arm.

'Don't say you love me when you order me around like that, hai I know you are a jounin but I'm warrior hime. Shikamaru I have a duty to protect this world." Ino whispered at him while she ripped her arm out of his hand.

Shikamaru sighed at this while he knew Ino would be mad at him for a long time but it kept her safe. He followed her into a shop and watched her getting different types of clothes of her friends and herself.

"Ino, how are you going to pay?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino stopped and looked at him, evidentially she hadn't thought about that. He sighed and gives her his money. Ino smiled at him but then glared and stated" This doesn't change anything."

Ino paid for the item she brought and stomped away from Shikamaru who as still following her back to the hotel room. When she stopped away from the crowds into a small alley, Ino placed the bags down and as she did a jutsu, the bags disappeared and she looked at Shikamaru.

'Nara.'

Shikamaru never heard Ino call him by his last name not when she was mad at him.

'Nara, I challenge you to a duel," Ino growled at him as she mind was smirking.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"To prove that I'm stronger then I last time." Ino replied. "If I win, you have nothing to say when I go and do my duty, if you win then I'll go home.'

"Ino, you are strong." Shikamaru sighed.

"Then why won't you let me do my duty at all? I'm not weak; we were training and tired when those guys attack us." Ino exclaimed as raced away from him.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as he followed her. He saw her going into the woods and as he followed her until he couldn't felt her chakra anymore.

Shikamaru stopped and closed his eyes to sense Ino. When he opened his eyes, it was tosee Ino rushing him. He barely managed to dodge, making her fist slam into the trees, breaking it; it fell to the gorund with a loud 'thud'. Shikamaru looked at it and almost whistled, but couldn't as he was thrown  
by some unseen force seconds later.

"Ino, please stop." Shikamaru quietly pleaded as he dodged and jumped away from her attacks.

"No. Now are you going to fight back or not?" Ino said in a cold and daunting tone.

Ino continued to punch and kick as fast as she could at Shikamaru, who was now sporting some wounds. Her movements looked more like a dance than fighting. She did a back bend right as Shikamaru punched at her and wrapped her long legs around his arm.

Ino used her arms and punched up dislocating his shoulder. As he hissed in pain, he was thrown back into a tree.

"I win." Ino said emotionlessly as she looked at Shikamaru. She noticed he was knocked out and blood was coming out from his mouth.

"Shikamaru!" Ino blanched as she saw Asuma in him as hurt he was. She cursed at herself for attacking so relentlessly. She raced over to him, quickly looking over him and used a teleportation jutsu back into their room. She laid him down and started to heal the sarcastic brunette while tears were streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the pale white sheets. She wored tirelessly until she'd finally finished healing Shikamaru.

Ino turned away from him as she cried at his pain; the pain that she gave him. She was an awful love to him. While she heard groans of him waking up, she couldn't look at him at all.

'Ino." Ino didn't look at him or speak, as her tears kept coming.

Shikamaru took her gently by her arms and hugged her as his hand slowly went up to her face as he turned it towards him; he captured her lips with his. Ino kissed him back with much passion, as she pushed him down on the bed. Ino kisses his lips between muttering out apologies and sort. Ino smiled at him as she kiss his cheek and slowly went down towards his shirted chest still, and slowly started to undo the shirt. She smirked at him as she threw his shirt to the ground and bent forward kissing his lips and leisurely kissed his neck, leaving nicks. Ino continued to kiss down his neck and onto his chest she moved her hands over his chest lightly as she heard him growl in pleasure.

Ino smirked at him, as she placed her fingers onto his male nipples as she played with them, gently as she smoothed them over with her tongue. By then Shikamaru was moaning with pleasure and all.

"Ino." Shikamaru said breathlessly at her.

Ino went down and as she touch him though his pants, as she unhurriedly paced, she pushed his pants down as she used her hand and moved his hard member around, she pumped up and down, while she heard her Shikamaru pant and groan. Ino fully stop the torture on him as she rip off his last clothing piece and bent down kissing his hard member that had now pre-cum on it.

Ino used her hand and pumped up and down as she swirled it gently, while her another hand went and played gently with his sack, when Ino opened her mouth and licked at him. She heard him groan as she continued to torture on him. She begin to take him into her mouth, as her heard moved up and down as she suckle at his tip earning her a pleasurable moan in gratitude.

She didn't have to look up to see that he had tossed his head back and was clenching his teeth with pleasure on his face. Ino soon left one of his hands on her head. Her only concentration was on what she was doing. She felt him grow harder inside her mouth but she just kept on sucking on him and bobbing her head up and down, letting him go deeper. Concentrating on deep throating him, she tasted a sweet but salty taste her mouth and she smiled as she slowly pulled her head back, releasing him. While she heard him calling out her name" Ino!"

She was pulled up as his kissed her lips gently tasting himself on hers. He grinned and rolled them over as she was on the bottle this time.

Shikamaru smirked against her lips, as his hands moved over clothed chest as his mouth started to go down onto her neck, leaving her a nick. His hands went under her shirt and slowly moved it up and off of her. Leaving her with her bra and skirt on. Shikamaru made quickly work on her bra as her took a nipple into his warm mouth; he gently sucked on it and nibbles.

Ino moaned in pleasure as Shikamaru continued suckling and licking then he moved his hand trailed down her inner thigh until he reached her folds. He began rubbing the small nub, causing Ino's breath to hitch as she kissed him before she began moan as she pulled her head away from his and leaned it back, giving him full access to her neck where he began nipping her skin, sending white hot electricity through her entire body.

"Shikamaru." Ino breathing heavy called out.

Shikamaru placed his hands onto her waist and hooked his fingers under the strings of her thong. With a very swift move, he slid them down, letting them fall before wrapping his arms around her waist and lift her up, setting her down right onto the desk's edge. He moved very close to her, pressing himself against her inner thigh.

Shikamaru went into his pants that were on the ground and quickly went into a pouch and pulled out a condom. He rips it as he had it within his hands when Ino took it and slowly places it on his hard member as she kisses his public hair while she pushed down on the condom.

Ino laid down again as she felt Shikamaru rubbing his member against her glazed opening as he enters. Shikamaru thrusted in and out as Ino moaned at him. They kissed each other, tongues dancing with each other before he slowly drew out a little before giving a sharp thrust.

She began to pant as she felt him slowly thrusting into her but all she did was tighten her legs' grip around him, causing him press closer to her. She felt his hot kisses trail from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck was he began to suck on a sensitive spot near her ear, and while she only bit her lip with her eyes closed, keeping her from getting too loud.

'Ino, bite me." Shikamaru told her as he thrusted into her, Ino looked at him and panted hard as she lifted her mouth onto his chest and gave a bite as he thrusted harder and longer onto her.

Ino gasped out," Oh, oh!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru almost yelled.

Both were beginning to climax, as Ino moved her hands over her mouth to keep the scream within her as she looked up at Shikamaru loving eyes as he too was going to climax.

"Shikamaru!" "Ino!" Both yelled out as they climax both hit them. Shikamaru looked at his love; his girlfriend and pulled out as his once hard member was limped against his leg. He pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

…Tenten and Neji…..

Tenten was threatening Neji with stabbing him with different kinds of weapons, as she smiled at it. Neji looked at her with narrowing eyes at this as he knew she was very mad at him but her safety comes first.

Tenten found the shop and went into it as she got four sets of ten kunai's, couple of fans, swords and senbon needles and some others weapons, and she went to the male at the counter and paid the weapons and smiled a "thank you" and a glared at Neji.

….Sasuke and Sakura….

"Please Sakura understand that I can't lose you too, like my family." Sasuke whispered to her after their friends left she locked herself into the bathroom.

'I'm going, Uchiha you're not the boss of me, as I still have two more years to train." Sakura told.

'Sakura that was nullified when Queen Katsumi was killed." Sasuke growled as he disappeared into the bathroom as he held Sakura onto the wall as he gave her a kiss.

….Hinata and Naruto…..

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called out as he went into the room.

"Leave me alone." Hinata whispered as tears where falling down her face.

"Hinata, I love you u and I won't let you get hurt.' Naruto told her as he sat on the bed as he rubbed her back.

'Naruto, I love you too, but you also need to know that I worry about you like you worry about me. Each mission has its danger parts." Hinata told him as she looked at him.

"I know, Hinata but …"

'Naruto, do you believe that I can protect myself or not?" Hinata asked him.

'I do, but ..."

'Oh, Naruto stop moping on this and make love to me now." Hinata ordered him.

Kissing her lips, as his hands wonder around her body, lighting up fiery passion settles in them, as hands threw into her hair and her hands into at the back of Naruto's neck as tiny moans from both mouths erupts, as they pulls away to catch of breathe, smiling at each other, Hinata was get pick up by Naruto and lays on his bed. Hinata dress was slowly taken off as he kisses her lips.

As he once again kisses her lips, slowly moving down to her neck as he sucks on it making her moan with pleasure and making her body react to this nice and pleasurable treatment. Still sucking on her neck, he moves away to see a nice hickey forming right at the neck and the shoulder area. Kissing her lips, he smiles at her, as he brought his mouth to her rosy nipples, moving his mouth onto it, Hinata moans loudly at the pleasure; she feels his tongue working its way around all of it and then some.

Soon he chances nipples giving the same treatment to it as the last one, before kissing her navel and moved more down to the thighs, kissing and love biting them to the heaven place between her legs at the top. Smelling the sweet smell coming from within, Naruto brings his finger to it, rubbing against the top of her clitoris as her moans went louder. Naruto places his finger at the vaginal opening, pushing one in as he slowly pulls in and out, soon he add another finger, then another one until she cum's with all her might.

"Hinata you sure?" He asks as he takes off his clothing then he was placing on a condom.

"Yes Naruto, please be gentle," Hinata says.

Naruto slowly placed his eject penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly push his way in, stopping when he heard some soft moan of pain, he looks at Hinata who still nods at him to go the whole way, he pushes more in as louder moans of pain filled his ears but continues to push into her opening. Soon he was full in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry my love," He says as he kisses her lips passionately.

As he moves slowly in and out, until moans were hears without the room and grunt were coming out from his mouth. He knew that they were close to an orgasm but he wanted her to go first speeding up, Hinata screams in pleasure and soon Naruto followed as his orgasms after her filling her with his seeds. Hinata eyes drops as she falls asleep within her boyfriend's arms.

A/N- Finally this chapter is now done. There you have it, only two more sex scenes and only one person will be …pregnant. Bye


	17. Passionate night

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen for you. This story is almost completed. Actually that is good then I can work on others ones just not this one and Guardian Mates.

As for Guardian Mates I have 15 chapters left. The second voting poll that was within the second author note that I had placed up early this year is still going to take first after the first ones are done.

Dealing with it is the first story that I'm going to look over and sort've redo again as I'll be making longer chapters within that story.

Heavenly Princesses- this is has a writer's block on it, so I will be not doing this one as it was going to be after Dealing with it.

Mine picks

Rock Star Soul Mate and Behind Her Smiles are after Dealing with it.

Warning: Sex scenes [2]

Chapter Seventeen: Passionate night

"Tenten, listen to me." Neji stated.

'No, I should have known this was going like this. I get stronger and you forbidden me to go and do my duty.' Tenten screeched at him.

Neji was getting tired for seeing her like this and yelling at him. He whispered out "I love you" then blackness was filled Tenten's eyes.

Tenten woke up, on the bed she was before. She looked around to see Neji looking outside. 'You knocked me out"

"Hai, I did." Neji replied.

Tenten breathed in and out as she glared at him and then stated" I guess this relationship is over. Neji I can someone to tell me that I'm strong and that I can do my duty not someone who orders me not to do it.'

Neji looked at her with a sad look, then rage place it." You have no idea Tenten, how much I love you and still love you."

Tenten never heard this much emotion from her team mate and boyfriend.

"Then why can't you let me go and do my duty?" Tenten asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Neji uttered small to her.

'Neji, you would never lose me." Tenten exclaimed.

"Tenten, I almost lose you yesterday, it felt like my heart was breaking apart when I found you." Neji told her.

"Neji, they caught us after a long day of training, lots of others would be hurt." Tenten said. "Now it is time for your punishment after you knocked me out and forbidden me to go."

Neji shivered as he heard those words. There was no telling what this little hellcat would do to him that is mad. Neji felt himself begin pushed onto the bed, as Tenten kissed his lips roughly as she wanted to punish him.

Tenten took out long cored wires and tied hands to the bed. Tenten took out a kunai and slowly cut opened his shirt leaving Neji breathing in and out a bit hard. Tenten smirked at him as she begins to kiss his chest lightly as she moved his nipples around, as her tongue licked his neck. Neji was trying to get out of the cored wires that held him to the bed.

Tenten went down and as she touch him though his pants, as she unhurriedly paced, she pushed his pants down as she used her hand and moved his hard member around, she pumped up and down, while she heard her Neji pant and groan. Tenten fully stop the torture on him as she rip off his last clothing piece and bent down kissing his hard member that had now pre-cum on it.

Tenten took him all into her mouth and suck on him hard, making him painfully moan in pleasure. She didn't need to look up to see his face agonizing with pleasure. She could feel it when he groan, moaned and bucketed at her. Tenten speed up her pace and tasted salty as she all drank it up.

Tenten got up and under dress herself as she begin to pleasure, touching herself in front of Neji not letting him touch her. Moaning in pleasure that she was giving herself, as Neji watched, she could heard him trying to get out of the cored wires but what he didn't know, he only needed to insert some of his chakra into it.

Tenten felt something coming as she continued to finger herself and rubbing. "Tenten!" Neji hollered at her as he struggled to get out. His mind was been covered by lust.

Tenten got up and under dress herself, as she heard Neji growled at her while touched herself front of him, he was going crazy on this his manhood hardened again. Tenten moved towards him slowly enticing him with slow and sensual as she placed her finger in her mouth and sucks on it.

Tenten groan in pleasure as she crawled onto Neji's hard and aroused, which was looking at her. Tenten smirked at him as she held his manhood as she slowly inserted into her wet opening groaning in pleasure. Tenten moved against his manhood as she pumped up and down.

Neji thrusted up hard making her moan with pleasure as she held onto him as he continued to thrusted up into her.

"Tenten, I need to hold you." Neji told her while he was still thrusting into her. Tenten reach up and inserted her chakra and held onto his shoulders and he wrapped his freed arms and he pounded into her harder.

"Neji!" Tenten cried out as she held onto him, harder as she felt her stomach coral up.

Neji could feel her vaginal canal tightening around his manhood and went faster trying to get Tenten to reach her orgasm before his.

Tenten gasped and called out" Neji, I'm cumming."

"Cum for me, Tenten." Neji stated to her as he felt his release coming now too.

Both were beginning to climax, as Tenten moved her mouth onto Neji's shoulder to keep the scream within her as she looked up at Neji loving eyes as he too was going to climax.

"Neji!" "Tenten!" Both yelled out as they climax both hit them. Neji looked at his love; his girlfriend and pulled out as his once hard member was limped against his leg. He pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

…Sakura and Sasuke…..

Sasuke was still holding on to Sakura as he kissed her passionately. Sakura struggled a bit and gave into him as she kissed him back. Sasuke let go of her lips and smirked at her as she was still naked.

'Thud" Sasuke was going to go and look at it while Sakura grabbed him and told him" That was just Ino sending my clothes to me."

'Hn." Sasuke replied. 'You're still not going, Sakura."

'Sasuke, we have a duty, you wanted your revenge and you got it. Now that I have a duty you want me to leave it behind and do nothing." Sakura uttered to him.

'Sakura…" Sasuke told her as he gave her a kiss again while his hands roamed over her naked body as Sakura moaned into his mouth.

"Sasuke,' she whispered as he left her mouth and went towards her neck.

'Sakura please let me make love to you." Sasuke pleaded with her.

'Hai, I love you too, Sasuke I knew I left Konoha the first time and second time. "Sakura told him.

Sasuke gently pick her up as unlocked the door as he brought Sakura onto the bed. Sakura stood up and kissed his lips as she held him closer to her.

Sakura smiled at him after she let go, as she kiss his cheek and slowly went down towards his shirted chest still, and slowly started to undo the shirt. She smirked at him as she threw his shirt to the ground and bent forward kissing his lips and leisurely kissed his neck, leaving nicks. Sakura continued to kiss down his neck and onto his chest she moved her hands over his chest lightly as she heard him growl in pleasure.

Sakura smirked at him, as she placed her fingers onto his male nipples as she played with them, gently as she smoothed them over with her tongue. By then Sasuke was moaning with pleasure and all.

"Sakura." Sasuke said breathlessly at her.

Sakura went down and as she touch him though his pants, as she unhurriedly paced, she pushed his pants down as she used her hand and moved his hard member around, she pumped up and down, while she heard her Sasuke pant and groan. Sakura fully stop the torture on him as she rip off his last clothing piece and bent down kissing his hard member that had now pre-cum on it.

Sakura used her hand and pumped up and down as she swirled it gently, while her another hand went and played gently with his sack, when Sakura opened her mouth and licked at him. She heard him groan as she continued to torture on him. She begin to take him into her mouth, as her heard moved up and down as she suckle at his tip earning her a pleasurable moan in gratitude.

She didn't have to look up to see that he had tossed his head back and was clenching his teeth with pleasure on his face. Sakura soon left one of his hands on her head. Her only concentration was on what she was doing. She felt him grow harder inside her mouth but she just kept on sucking on him and bobbing her head up and down, letting him go deeper. Concentrating on deep throating him, she tasted a sweet but salty taste her mouth and she smiled as she slowly pulled her head back, releasing him. While she heard him calling out her name" Sakura!"

She was pulled up as his kissed her lips gently tasting himself on hers. He grinned and rolled them over as she was on the bottle this time.

Sasuke smirked against her lips, as his hands moved over clothed chest as his mouth started to go down onto her neck, leaving her a nick. Sasuke made quickly work on her bra as her took a nipple into his warm mouth; he gently sucked on it and nibbles.

Sakura laid down again as she felt Sasuke rubbing his member against her glazed opening as he enters. Sasuke thrusted in and out as Sakura moaned painfully at him, making Sasuke stopped with his eyes widen.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, you should have told me." Sasuke hissed at her as he kissed her lips and then licks away her tears that were coming down. Sasuke could feel her blood running down on his manhood as he felt it was his fault that she was in pain.

'Sasuke, I'm fine now." Sakura told him as she buckle against him.

They kissed each other, tongues dancing with each other before he slowly drew out a little before giving a sharp thrust.

She began to pant as she felt him slowly thrusting into her but all she did was tighten her legs' grip around him, causing him press closer to her. She felt his hot kisses trail from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck was he began to suck on a sensitive spot near her ear, and while she only bit her lip with her eyes closed, keeping her from getting too loud.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and kissed his chest feeling his every thrust of passion into her. She never been in love so much and it felt right to make love to Sasuke.

Something snapped in her as she screamed" I'm cumming"

Sasuke placed his lips on hers and suck out her breathe as he thrusted into her a few more times as his was coming up soon too.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke retold her.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura climax hard as her walls contacted against his manhood tightly, as Sasuke thrust in one more time before he cummed within her.

Sasuke looked at his love; his girlfriend and pulled out as his once hard manhood that was covered in her blood, as Sasuke used his hand and wipe it off and placed it on the side of the bed, while his manhood limped against his leg. He pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

A/N- Alright now what do you think of these sex scenes. Chapter eighteen will be up soon too. Bye


	18. Gone

From Weak to Strong

A/N-Here is chapter eighteen for you. Seven chapters left until the end.

Chapter eighteen: Gone

Dawn advances towards the hotel, each girl woke up within their boyfriend's arms as each genjutsu on each of them as the girls quickly left the hotel each one left a note for them. Ino and Sakura took the lead while Hinata and Tenten erased any signs that they were there.

Hours later, they released the genjutsu on the boys.

"We need to get going to the second hid out and now. Ready." Sakura uttered.

'Hai." They replied.

Each did their own hand seals and disappeared from sight.

…**With the boys…..**

Sasuke woke up with Sakura's warm near him, he looked around to see her bag gone. He cursed at this as he quickly got dressed and raced into Naruto's room to see if she was with Hinata.

Nothing. "Naruto!" Naruto woke up to see Sasuke yelling at him.

'What?" Naruto asked.

'Sakura is gone, where is Hinata?" Sasuke uttered.

"They are gone." Neji voiced out, they turned to the door to see Shikamaru and Neji looking at them.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed to them.

"Room Service."

Neji used his eyes and nodded to Shikamaru to open the door. Shikamaru opened the door to see a male holding four scrolls.

"Your four female's friends told me to give you these scrolls when you woke up from your genjutsu." The male replied as he gave the scrolls to Shikamaru and left them alone.

Shikamaru looked at them and saw their names write on them. He went and gave Neji, Sasuke and Naruto theirs as he opened his and read what Ino wrote him.

…**With the girls…**

The girls appeared at the second location and saw Jin looking at them.

'Sakura, Ino we need to heal first." Jin ordered.

Ino and Sakura went and healed everyone that was hurt then told them their battles and how the boys found them. Each girls left out that they were forbidden to come back and their night.

The girls asked where they went back the battle with Seiya's men, they told the girls and the night went away with different stories and they introduce a new warrior hime. Temari had touched her when they were looking for herbs and the female came along.

Her name was Aneira; she was the warrior hime of healing. Her family was killed by ninja's in the third great shinobi war.

One month passed for the girls that trained day in and day out with their new powers and teaching Aneira healing abilities along with her new powers. Sakura had her work cut for her as she wasn't feeling well either. She summed it up as just missing Sasuke.

She didn't even realize that she missed her period. Ino trained with Kane still as she begins to think him as a older brother that she never had. Tenten and Hinata trained together after their trainers told them that they learned everything from them. Temari and Aneira were still training with each one of the guys and were learning fast.

After the second month, Sakura knew was wrong with her, she was throwing up, almost ready to yell at anyone or cry. Sakura knew she only seen this in pregnant females at the hospital. Sakura panic on this now.

"Ino!" Sakura called to her.

"Ya." Ino replied.

"Nothing, sorry." Sakura told her as she got up and went into her tent. She moved her chakra where her womb was and gasped. Sakura was pregnant and she was two months now. She felt two chakra's signs meaning she was having twins. Sakura started to cry, it was too much for her to knowledge it.

Now it makes more sense, she was hungry and ate more than before. She was tired more lately now.

"_Stupid Sasuke….did he even used protection" Sakura thought. _

…**..The boys…**

The month passed for them too; all four were depression a night of passion for each turned to be the last words they said to the girls. Each male was taking their girlfriends disappeared differently than the other.

Tsunade noticed something wrong with them when they got back to her. She questioned them and found out that the girls were having a mission. At the end, Tsunade was mad and scared for them but also proud of them.

She gave the boys time off for a week.

…**The girls…**

Over the next three month, the girls finished their training and Sakura was showing lots now as she was five months pregnant. She cried to the girls about her night and how she got pregnant.

Jin just smiled at her and told her and told her a plan to keep her safe. Ami would be the one that would take the twins back to Konoha and tell Sasuke what their names were.

The boys were very kind and knew not to get a pregnant emotional female upset as Kane did once and well he never said anything about that again.

There was only one more hime to find and she was the warrior hime of spirit. The gang wanted to end this soon and go back home and marry their boyfriends. Sakura looked at her stomach and rubbed it gently and said" Shh, my little ones, mommy is here."

Ino smiled as she went over to her best friend. "Sakura, you sure you don't want to go home?"

'And leave you here. I don't think so, I might be able to fight right now but in four months I will be." Sakura stated.

…Lord Seiya…

'Hai, finally done." Lord Seiya uttered as he stood up and went outside. His men bowed to him. "Tonight we start our world domination, starting with Iwagakure."

The men cheered into the night sky as they formed groups of twenty and jumped into the darkened sky towards Iwagakure with Lord Seiya following them.

"Milord! News of the warrior himes." A message yelled.

"What of them?" Lord Seiya asked.

'They are still alive and they found another one, warrior hime of healing. And it also have good news; the warrior hime of fire is pregnant and I say she's about five months." The message told him.

"Oh this is good, change of plans,' Lord Seiya ordered. They stopped and listened to their leader.

'I want the warrior hime of fire to be brought to me, while we are attacking Iwagakure too."

"They are about five miles away from Iwagakure." The message said.

'Good" Lord Seiya said.

A/N- Oh no, now what does her want from Sakura? Well find out here. I hope you like this chapter . Bye


	19. Kidnapped

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Wow, only six more left to type up. Enjoy chapter nineteen.

Chapter Nineteen: Kidnapped

The girls trained more as Sakura just watched them. Then Ami raced into the clearing.

"Jin, Seiya is on the move towards Iwagakure.' Ami told Jin.

Jin ordered" Move out, Raiden you stay and protect Sakura. I have a feeling that something else would be happening too."

Raiden nodded his head and took Sakura to the back, as they both watched their friends marching away from them.

"Be safe." Sakura whispered." Thank you Raiden."

"Hime-sama, it's a pleasure to protect you and all. I just hope they come back soon because I also have a bad feeling." Raiden told her.

….With the boys….

Sasuke looked at his scroll again, as he tried to smile but he missed Sakura lots. While Sasuke placed his hand on the small box.

"SASUKE! WE HAVE A MISSION!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto loud voice, as it has been five months since he last seen and talk to Sakura. He got his pack and walked out the door and walked away from his house.

He walk with Naruto was he was telling him about the mission that Shikamaru told him. It seems like Tsunade was sending them on more missions to get busy when the girls come back.

….Iwagakure….

"Tsuchikage!"

"What?" He growled out.

"A large ninja army is coming at us."

'Who is it?"

"We don't know."

He sighed and stood up" Get all shinobi of fighting strength and get them down here."

"Hai sir."

…The girls…

Ino was leading now, as Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Aneira followed her. While Jin and his group followed behind them.

"Okay, group where we get here just killed Seiya's men and then get out of their fast." Jin stated.

"Hai." They all told him.

When they got here Iwa-nin was not going so well, as Ino gave the girls to split up and took out many men as they could without hurting Iwa-nin.

**Ino Pov **

"_Mokuton: Kongō Shōboku!"_ **[1]** Ino dodged a long vine made of wood, she saw it hitting the ground thus breaking a large hole it. She looked around to see many enemies in the main camp; she quickly got to her feet and jumped into the trees making their enemies follow her. Ino stopped when she took another jumped to the ground and shouted out a jutsu from her family techniques" _Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_ **[2]** Ino took control over two ninjas and let them attack their allies. Both were killed after they took out ten together. Ino dodged and punch in the face, she jumped back as one was attacking with a kunai, Ino took one out and blocked it as she took another out and slashes the female's neck hard making a long cut thus killing her.

"_Mokuton: Bunshin no Jutsu"_ **[3]** Ino heard three called out as she saw three clones attacking with the rest.

Ino smiled at them and did hand seals while she uttered loudly," _Fūton: Hanachiri Mai!"_ **[4]** Ino released a flower winds into a deathly death as her enemies were either killed or just injury.

"_Jūha Shō"_ **[5]** Ino heard someone called out as she jumps up and she sees a wave of chakra coming under her but soon feels weapons stabbing her legs and stomach, she glanced down to see two enemies tearing into her fresh, she winched in pain and soon heard " _Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu_" **[6]** **,** Ino cursed at this as she felt the ones with the weapons letting her go as the hound bite into her leg, electrifying her whole body, Ino didn't keep her screams of pain in as she soon was threw onto the ground with major wounds that were bleeding profound.

Ino made hand seals very badly as her nerves system was rack out and as she called out "_Shōsen Jutsu" _**[7]**as she healed moved gently on her wounds, trying to get back her moved as she saw the group coming in for their final attack. Ino rolled front and jumped up as she did hand seals swift and screamed out" _Fūton: Senpūken."_ **[8]**Ino was thinking about her sensei with this technique. Her hand punches into the air in front of her as it creates a large whirlwind hole as she sucks up most of them. She lets her hand go and watched them trying to get out thus killing most of them.

"_Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō"_ **[9]** One yelled out as Ino watched as roots grab around her body, Ino did hand seals before the root could tighten against her and called out "_Fūton: Kazekiri"_ **[10] **wind cutters ct through roots and freed Ino as she jumped up and counted her enemies. Only five more left.

"_Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_ **[2]** Ino took control over one ninjas and let her attack them as she uttered out" "_Shōsen Jutsu"_ **[7]** as she healed moved gently on her wounds. She looked up to see a fist flying at her, she moved to the side and caught her wrist, Ino flings the enemy Ino a tree knocking her out of now as she sees three left.

"_Fūton: Daitoppa_" **[11]** Ino called out as she finished created a her hand seals as she wind break through she watched it hit two enemies as it drives them back into the trees hard as also heard snaps of bones breaking them.

"_Mokuton: engetsukei-no hirmeku"_ **[12]** Ino turned to the last one as she saw wood sickle flashes towards her fast.

Ino performed new hand seals and called out, _Fūton: Gai Bakuhatsuteki"_ **[13] **the wind around her hands made a scythe as she throws it towards the last enemy, Ino watched as it blasted the last enemy when she heard a deep groan in pain. As she felt her body getting weaker as she fights with them was draining.

Ino turned to see the truly last enemy of hers, making hand seals swiftly as she quickly found herself pinned on the ground with swords with her hands and feet, screaming in pain.

'You will die here, hime." He replied as he pulled out a sword her hand and was placing it at her heart. Ino glared at the male as she punches him in the face with her bloody hand as she fell backwards, Ino took out the second sword in her hand and then the other two in her feet as she crawled to him and beheaded him.

"_Shōsen Jutsu_**[7]**_"_ as she healed moved gently on her worse wounds. Then she went onto healing some Iwa-nin that were looking at her fighting the enemy. She healed twenty- one of them before her chakra was gone. She slumped to the ground when the Tsuchikage came up to her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ino." Ino said. She gets up and bows to the man.

"No last name." he asked.

"Sorry but I can't tell you anything more about me." Ino replied then she disappeared any from him.

**Tenten Pov **

She went to the far right. _" Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"_**[14]** She whispered out as she sunk beneath the soil, she listened out for the distinctive footsteps any one. Her hand shot up the ground surprising all them, and she pulled the male down. Hopping out of the ground she swiftly avoided all attacks from the male with his long swords Tenten has a sword within her hands and she jumped and beheaded the one in the ground, she took on three others and she moved around the grounds. It seemed like an intricate dance as Tenten dodged all three female and one male opponent also thus killing them when she went by. Cursing at the training all day of weeks straight as the lethargic feeling started to slow down her movements. Tenten was sporting minor and major cuts and a dozen bruises.

Tenten jumped out of the way as she did some hand seals and shouted out" _Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu"_ **[15]** the ground burst up as most ninjas got off of it, only six were killed.

"_Gufū Suika no Jutsu"_ **[16]** Tenten heard two yelled out, she heard of this technique from Naruto who had done it with Yamato. She looked to see wind and water mixed together coming at her fast as she tried to get out of the way, as it took her into the middle, as she saw water around her and wind cutting into her skin, making her scream in pain.

"_Doton: Doryū Taiga"_ **[17] **a mud hole came as she jumped into it and went out on the outside.

Her body was badly injured with cuts and incisions that were deep and terrible as blood; her blood raced down each and every wound. Tenten jumped and dodged them as she threw weapons at them as she did hand seals and shouted out" _Doton: Kengan no Jutsu,"_ **[18]** Tenten made her fists into rocks as she punches two males, hard making them scream out in pain, as she heard snapping of bones. She deactivates the jutsu as she jumped and kicks a kunoichi that had a long sword.

"_Jūha Shō"_ **[7]**Tenten heard someone called out as she jumps up and she sees a wave of chakra coming under her. She smirked at the person as she called out after she did her hand seals," _Doton: Doryūsō"_ **[19]** as many mud or rock made spears shot towards the person. Tenten landed as she felt herself been kick hard as she stumble away from them as she counted again and sighed "_this is going to be long" she thought to herself. _

Tenten raced around the place as she saw her old mud hole as she stood in front of it and did swiftly more hand seals, and then uttered loudly "_Retsudo Tenshin."_ **[20]** A large mud spear came out and impaled seven ninja that were chasing her.

Tenten heard a raspy deep male exclaimed "_Fūton: Shinkū Renpa"_ **[21]**She saw him taking in eight deep breaths and rapidly moved his head back and forth leashing the blades of wind in a wave at her. Tenten dodged three out of eight. She screamed as she was pinned to the tree with nine enemies launching towards her.

Tenten torn herself off of the blades, as she screamed in pain as it wasn't a good idea as her wounds got bigger and she did hand seals and shouted out "Iwa no Yoroi **[22]**Tenten glowed as her body was covered by stone. She smirked again at them as she continued to dodge and more, Tenten knew her body was getting tired and her blood lost was getting to her too but she didn't know how long she was doing this battle and she wasn't sure if she would last must longer.

"_Fūton: Reppūshō."_ **[23] **Tenten saw two of the last nine ninjas shouted as the rest got ready to attack her again. She felt the wind and thunder against her stone body as it did nothing at her. She felt stronger as her stone armour absorption chakra from them, making her stronger. Tenten felt herself losing to her blood lost; she made one more move as she swiftly performed her hand seals as she shouted out "_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō"_ **[24]** the grounds spilt opened as all the ninjas against fell into the hole and were killed.

Their screams did nothing to Tenten as she sunk onto the ground covered in blood of her enemies and herself. She turned to see Iwa-nin looking at her as she disappeared from sight and back where Ino was.

**Temari Pov **

_Kinzoku: Raikyū Arashi!"_ **[25]**Temari had surprised the enemy after she saw them as she then took out her large fan and swing it into the air as she jumped on it and watched them trying o find her.

"_Kinzoku: Arare Arashi!"_ **[26]**Temari casted out as small metal hail stormed down at them, while Temari was safe on her fan.

_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai."_ **[27]**Temari summoned her animal as she cuts through the enemies fast as they is only two left.

_Kinzoku: Tama Bakuhatsuteki Rensa"_ **[28]** Temari called out a metal ball that had a chain, as she threw it at one enemy she pulled hard thus breaking her neck as she pulled it back and started to swing it around as the last one was trying to get her, as she smirked at the male. She pushed it hard as it hit the male in the stomach as her thrust was so hard it rip into his stomach and out on the other side.

Temari traveled down to the ground as she smirked at all the dead bodies and went back into the main camp to help them out. Temari smirked at the dead ninja's as she disappeared from when someone was coming up behind her.

**Hinata Pov**

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" **[29]** mist goes around her area as she felt chakra all around her. Hinata shivered at this but she was now stronger the four years ago. Hinata smiled as she saw two ninja in the mist both indicated males. She raced up to them and got into her new stance as she pick up from training.

_Fuyu Dansu: Kaiten-Jyuken Ketsugo"_ **[30]**Hinata technique had the same areas as the rest of the rotation but one thing, she wasn't turning with it, instead she was standing still, as she started to hit the males.

Two points!" the Hyuuga heir hit both men simultaneously, two tenketsu points each.

"Four points!" her enemy moaned in pain.

"Eight points!"

"Sixteen points!" Hinata discreetly glared at them as she hit each point swiftly.

"Thirty-two points!"

"Sixty-Four points!"

The mist cleared up as she saw two dead on the ground, she swiftly moved away from them, as she did hand seals and called out" Suiton: Teppōdama" **[31]** Hinata drew her head back as she leashes a large ball of water like a gun shot. It hit three enemy has she dodged from a kick and a punch.

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu' _**[32]**She heard as she felt wires around her as she looked own to see small metal wires and then saw flames creeping up on them. Hinata could still move her hands and she made hand signs and shouted out" _Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa"_ **[33]** a bubble spray came out and saved her from the fire was she felt glad to have water on her side.

Hinata jumped up and land behind them as she smirked at them and threw kunai's at them as she dodged some punches and kicks. She had killed the ones around her and then started to go back where she was when they got here.

**SAKURA AND RAIDEN POV**

Kirigakure no Jutsu" **[29]** mist goes around her area as they felt chakra all around them. Raiden out loudly as he moved in front of Sakura.

"It's art of hiding in the mist." Sakura told him.

"Great, damn it." Raiden replied.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Fire is weak against water." Raiden stated.

"Genjutsu Shibari" **[34]**

Raiden couldn't move and he couldn't even tell Sakura to run. Sakura looked at Raiden and sense a genjutsu was placed on him.

Sakura moved away from him as she felt a very strong chakra coming towards her and fast. Sakura raced away from the sight as she soon was within the trees and jumped gently and swiftly away from him.

"You can't get away from me." A voice called out. Sakura jumped onto a different tree, but landed wrongly and was falling to her death; she felt two hands going around her as she was safe from the fall, until she looked up to see… Lord Seiya, she snarled at him while struggled away from him.

"Let me go." Sakura hissed.

'No." Seiya told her as he induces her to a sleeping jutsu. "Get the rest that are alive."

The messenger blow into a large horn to sigh to the others to get back to their hideout.

Seiya looked at the short pink haired female he was holding careful. She was delicious enough to taste, but if she was to live his rule will always have troubles and problems. She would have to be killed, but he would have to wait for the baby to be born.

A/N-Oh no, poor Sakura and all. Stay tuned for the rest of this story. I have five more to get done. Bye

**Ino jutsu's in battle **

Wood Element 

Mind techniques 

Wind Element 

Healing technique 

Lightning Element 

Beast technique

**1 Wood Release: Vajra Beckoning Tree**

_2 Mind Body Disturbance Technique_

**3 Wood Clone Technique**

_4 Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance_

**5 Beast Tearing Palm**

**6 Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique**

_7 Mystical Palm Technique_

_8 Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist_

**9Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial**

_10Wind Release: Wind Cutter_

_7Mystical Palm Technique_

_2 Mind Body Disturbance Technique_

_**11 **__Wood Release: sickle flash –Mine own- enemy 1 This technique is made of wood in the shape of a sickle. The sickle is long and can travel fast as it is moving it turns into a sickle flash. _

_12 _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

_13 Wind Release: Scythe Explosive- Nine own- Ino this Technique is made of wind in the shape of a scythe, it rotates towards the enemy or enemies as it get so close then it explosive._

**Tenten jutsu's in battle **

Earth/Mud Element 

Wind/Water Element technique 

Wind Element 

Beast technique

Wind/Lightning technique 

_14 Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavationg_

**15 Typhoon Water Vortex Technique**

_16 Earth Release: Earth Flow River_

_17 Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique_

**18 Beast Tearing Palm**

_19 Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears_

_20 Mud Needle_

**21 Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves**

_22 Stone Armour_

_23 Wind Release: Gale Palm_

_24 Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm_

**Temari jutsu's in battle **

Metal Element 

Wind Element 

Summon technique

26 Metal lightning storm- Mine own- Temari this technique summons storm clouds and with one lightning bolt that was turned into metal strikes the enemy, they get shock or die. 

**26 **Metal hail storm- Mine own- Temari this technique summons metal hail that hail down at the enemies killing them as they was small or medium size. 

27Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

28Metal ball chain - Mine own- Temari this technique makes a ball with a long chain as the person can threw and retract the ball as it also can be use as a defensive weapon.

**Hinata jutsu's in battle **

Her clan techniques 

Water Element 

Fire Element 

**29 Art of Hiding in the Mist**

_**30 Winter Dance: Kaiten-Jyuken Combination- Hinata- Borrowed from Avenger's Destiny author name Raven Ariana **_

_**31 Water Release: Gunshot**_

**32 Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

_**33 Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave**_

Where Sakura is

**29 Art of Hiding in the Mist**

34 Illusion Technique Binding


	20. Saved

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Only five more left to go, and then this story is completed too.

Chapter Twenty: Saved

The group went back to their area to see Raiden standing still and no Sakura. Jin went up and undid the jutsu.

"Jin, Seiya took Sakura." Raiden replied as he sat down with his head within his hands. "It's mine fault." He said over and over again.

Ino stood in front of him and slapped him on his face and stated in a cold tone" It wasn't your fault, its Seiya fault maybe Sasuke fault to for getting her pregnant but now we need to get her back. Also we need to still find the last warrior hime."

"Ino…" a voice called out. Ino frozen up and look at the right to see a group of Iwa-nin with the leader.

"Welcome, Tsuchikage." Jin said. Jin went up to him and begins talking with him. At the end, Tsuchikage bowed to the girls as the rest of his men and women bowed down too.

…..The boys…

Sasuke stopped as if he had a bad feeling that came over him. Then his team stopped.

"Sasuke, what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke told them as he jumped from tree to tree. Once again thinking about Sakura.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure they fine." Neji told Naruto.

…Gaara…..

"Damn it, I should have never let Temari go." Gaara stated to himself.

Kankuro walked in the office. "Gaara you needed help,"

"Hai, I do." Gaara told Kankuro.

Kankuro smiled at Gaara and went alone to help him with his work. He looked at some papers and placed them into three piles, one was to be signed, second was to have a rank of them and the last was just to let the Kazekage to know what was going on. Three hours later, Gaara was done his work.

"Kankuro, thank you.'

….Sakura….

Sakura groan a bit as her eyes opened widen to see Seiya sitting on a chair by the bed. She tried to move but found out that she couldn't, fear rose up within her. Sakura looked up to see chains around her wrist holding her hands together and up.

"Your awaken now." Seiya said.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked as she struggled against her chains.

Seiya laughed at her pitiful try to get out." Well to dead, but I won't kill you yet."

"Why" Sakura asked.

"Well, you're pregnant and it would be so easy to kill you, but I wasn't to see your full power. I will wait until your babies are born. Then I will kill you and raise them as mine own." Seiya told her.

Sakura eyes widen as she yelled" I will kill you first, you will never have my babies.'

Seiya slapped her across her cheek and then grabbed her chin and pulled towards him. He roughly kissed her and moved his hands over her pregnant belly, touching her chest and then her lower area hard. Sakura had tears coming down her face as she was struggling away from him.

Seiya stop and laughed evilly at her face. Then he got up and left the room.

Sakura cried herself to sleep every night. Seiya would come in and give her food as she ate it and wondered where her friends were. A female with green clothing would come into the room and then check up on the babies and giving Sakura a bath too.

This went on for three months to Sakura as her due date was coming up soon. She feared for her baby's lives and hers too. She missed Sasuke so much it hurt her to think, she would die before telling him that he was a father.

She just hoped that her friends would fine her soon, as her last thoughts were before she went to bed.

Meanwhile with her friends.

"Damn it," Ino almost yelled.

"We found the hide out." Ami told Jin.

"Yes, hold on Sakura." Tenten replied.

They planned together as Temari would stay with the warrior's himes of healing and spirit, who they found with Tsuchikage, her name is Lira.

They raced into the hide out and into Sakura's room. They unlocked the chains and gently made sure she was okay. As Kane walked into the room and picked her up, while Tenten made sure there was no tracking jutsu on her.

Nothing at all, the group disappeared from sight as the reappeared in front Jin, as they raced against time to get away.

Sakura would be waking up soon, Ino hoped as she feed her some chakra to keep her warm against the cold wind of the night.

Hours later, dawn shined in the trees waking up Sakura. Her green eyes widen to see Kane jumping from tree to tree with her within his arms.

"Kane!"

Kane looked down at Sakura." Morning Sakura-hime."

"Sakura!" Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Aneira yelled out.

Sakura hugged them all as they landed to the ground, as she meet the new warrior hime of spirit named Lira. She told them what Seiya said about killing her and keeping her babies. The she told them a plan that would be after the twins were born within a week from now.

'Sakura you sure?" Ino asked.

'Hai, he powerful," Sakura told them. "Ino, teach Aneira more healing jutsu's and Jin do the rest. I'm tired."

Jin nodded his head and took care of the rest; Kane was training Lira and Aneira with the rest were training themselves.

…The Hokage…

"Hokage-sama, the scroll from Tsuchikage!"

Tsunade took the scroll and opened it up and read into the scroll. She smirked at it then frowned there was no information about Sakura at all, and the where about's on them either.

…The group…

A week went by and Aneira was finish her training but Lira wasn't she was just half way done and it took lots of time to train her more. Seiya would get stronger and plus Sakura had a bone to pick with him.

So Sakura woke up and told Tenten where she would give birth to the twins. Hinata was helping her, Ino would be delivering her twins. While the rest would be placing a genjutsu over the area and taking stations around the area. Lira would be training with Jin still while Sakura was in labour.

Two hours later, Sakura laid back and waved her hand over her overwhelming stomach, soon she felt water rushing down her legs. Thus her labour was beginning.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Only about four more left. Sakura is eight months pregnant as twins come in about 32 to 36 weeks it's the timing of the twins.


	21. Twins

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy it. I only have four more to this story then it is done.

Recap

Two hours later, Sakura laid back and waved her hand over her overwhelming stomach, soon she felt water rushing down her legs. Thus her labor was beginning.

Chapter Twenty-one: Twins

Jin called over the last two warrior's himes over to start training them more, when the others were watching around the area to keep out any kind of enemies and to protect Sakura and her twins.

Sakura grunted out in pain, as Hinata and Tenten held onto her hands Ino and Temari were slowly waiting for her to become nine centimeters , as she was only now seven already, three hours pass and Sakura was now eight centimeters.

….Lord Seiya…..

"Milord, we ready to attack Suna first." A male went on.

"Good, have you heard from your little spy?" Lord Seiya asked.

"Iie, it seems to us, he has betrayed us. I feel he got attract to the females." The male said.

"That won't due; well I know when that warrior hime is going to give birth before the final battle. We attack now." Lord Seiya said.

…Sakura…..

Ino continued to check on Sakura's centimeters and told her until she said" It's at ten centimeters"

"Good, I hate this already. Ino I'm pushing." Sakura grunted out as she pushes down hard, then stop and started again.

Ino was ready for the babies as she encouraged Sakura. Sakura pushed for minutes at end while her patience was very thin.

"Push, Sakura-Chan," Hinata courage out.

"That fucking baka, I hate him. Uchiha will pay for this!" Sakura hissed out while she pushed and pushed.

"Sakura I can see one's head crowning." Ino informed her.

"Great," Sakura grunted out as she stops then pushed again with all her might. Ino and the rest encouraged her to push hard. The hours went by fast as there were cries from the twins when they came into the world. Tenten's and Hinata's hand were broken by Sakura's grip.

Temari and Ino cleaned the twins up and wrapped them into two colored blankets one was purple and the other one was red. Ino gave Sakura the twins, as Sakura had tears in her eyes. Ino healed her womb and had the placenta taken out.

Sakura look at the twins, one boy and one girl. The boy looked like Sasuke, while their daughter looks like her. Black and pink hair clashed together, Sakura didn't how what eye color they would have and/or their personality. Sakura saw the small newborn winkles and long fingers, when she kept looking at the twins.

"Sakura, what are you going to name them?" Aneria asked when she came over to them.

Sakura looked at her son then to her daughter and smiled and stated" Takahiro Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Kaya Uchiha"

"They last name Uchiha?" Temari questioned.

'Well, ya, Sasuke is their father. Even thou we not married, it seems to me that his children should have his last name, and just in case something happens to us when the final battle comes.' Sakura replied. You never know what will go wrong". When she saw Ino started to open her mouth to something to her.

Sakura kissed each twins forehead as she gave off a tired smile. 'Well, I guess I have to whip myself into shape again. Ami, you know what to do. I trust you to get my twins back to Konoha but first we are going to have some training time. Ino I trust you to watch over the twins got it."

She gave the twins over to Ino to watch as Ami and her went a long ways away from them to protect them from not hurting them. Sakura then took her fighting stance and watched Ami getting into her fighting stance.

Sakura started off first with swift attack, Ami countered with a block she returned a kick at Sakura who had dodged away from her. This went on for three hours, until Sakura defeated Ami. Sakura smiled at Ami and went towards the small hot springs that they had found when they were fighting each other.

Sakura rested against the side, while she thought about her friends, Sasuke and her twins and then finally Sasuke. Sakura knew that they were a chance to live or to die in this fight. She hoped that she would see her twins, growing up as she wished that they all would be okay.

Sakura got out and dry herself off, while she place on new clothes and walked back to her twins. When she got to the camp again, she saw that everyone was packing up fast and swiftly.

"Sakura, they going to attack Suna first." Temari said with warily with worry.

Sakura nodded her head and then took her twins as she gave them a bottle of her milk each and pack the two letters; one for Tsunade and one for Sasuke. "Ami, get the twins to Konoha, take this too." Sakura hand her the letters and then the twins.

Ami smiled at them and nodded her head at Sakura and then took off towards Konoha. Sakura sighed in sadness but she knew it was the safety to do for the twins. The group went off towards Suna.

…..Lord Seiya…

"Here is Suna" Lord Seiya stated. "Not much"

"I might not be much to you, but to me its lots." A deep voice came out. Lord Seiya looked up to see an army looking at them; the front person was a young red hair head male.

"You must be the Kazekage." Lord Seiya said.

Gaara said nothing to him.

"Not very talkative." Lord Seiya uttered.

Gaara nodded his head to Kankuro to start the attack. "Attack!"

Suna ninja's jumped down and started to attack, while they were not number.

…..Konoha….

'What?" Tsunade questioned. "Suna is under attack"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, here is the scroll." The female replied as she gave Tsunade the scroll. Tsunade looked through the letter and sighed. She dismissed the female and called out for Shizune to come in.

"Get me, Uchiha, Nara, Hyuuga and Naruto." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai." Shizune uttered as she went to get them.

….The girls….

Sakura signed out words from her hands to the girls, Ino would take on the far left side, and Aneria would take the left side before Ino. Temari to the far right side, Tenten to the right side. Hinata and herself would be taking on the middle. While Lira went to either side to help her new friends.

Jin took the rest and went towards the Suna ninja to help them.

…Ami….

Ami carried the two precious twins within her arms running towards Konoha with all her speed. She remembers what Sakura told her about the front fort with two ninja's. Ami smirked when she saw the gates in her sight.

Ami with her speed went faster but she had to stop when a group of ninja's stop her. "Get out of my way"

"No," a long silver head male said and then he looked at the items within her arms. "Those must be Uchiha's children, hand them over."

"No." Ami stated at him. She quickly places the twins in a pack of sheets that she held on her chest. She roused her arms in a defensive position, ready to attack or defends against them.

"Get them." He ordered. Four jumped towards her to get the twins, Ami dodge one of them, and kicked him in the head. She punch's one of them to her left, sending him back into a tree. Ami jumped up and stated out" Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu** [1]**" crystal shape into hexagonal shuriken being to fly towards the enemies like a wild dance. The enemies scream in pain as one by one were killed. Ami landed down as her hands were on under the twins' heads. Ami looked up to see the silver head gone from her sight. She gasped when she felt a kunai under her throat.

"One move and your dead." He told her.

She cursed under her breath then she smirked at this. She held onto the twins tightly now, as she tried to think up a plan to save her and them. Then it' hit" her, the clone jutsu, she quickly did the hand seals and stated" Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu** [2]**" a mirror emerge from a hole. The male gasp at this and was going to kill the Ami, as Ami tried to dodge but was cut deeply into her neck but anyway from any vital spot. She went into the mirror.

A/N- Oh no, what will happened next. Yes I know Crystal jutsu are a bloodline limit Guren, all thou it is not clear if it is a Kekkei Genkai however Guren made it clear to Kakashi that he couldn't copy her techniques with the Sharingan but Tsunade also indicates that there were rumors of this ability although it was never confirmed during the ninja wars.

The List of Jutsu's that I used.

1 Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance

2 Jade Crystal Clone Technique


	22. Battle with Lord Seiya at Suna

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is the third last chapter to this story. I had fun writing and creating this story. I hope you like it lots too. Enjoy chapter twenty-two. Remember the girls can use another elements jutsu.

Chapter twenty-two: Battle with Lord Seiya at Suna

Ami jumped with the twins into the mirror and clones of her and the twins walked out and attacked the man with silver hair. While her real one raced towards Konoha. Ami slowly was losing blood from that cut that she had from him.

She held onto the twins as she was coming up to Konoha gates and was getting exhausted from the blood loss. Ami knew if she was to faint out here then the twins had no protection from that male behind her still fighting her clones, well she hope fighting her clones.

Ami got to the gates and without major trouble. She walked into the gates and looked to the side to see two males looking sleepy. She shook her head at them and then had gotten very dizzy as she fainted onto the ground with a "THUD" walking up the two males behind and at the desk.

….Suna…..

Gaara summoned his sand and took out many enemies while his people got away, his ninja fought hard and were having troubles with them. Gaara looked to the side to see Kankuro killing some enemies with his puppets.

"Hime: Itsutsu fu: un Dansu!** [1]** Futon Tenshi Dansu"**[2]** Ino yelled.

Tenten yelled out" Doton Tenshi Dansu!" **[3]**

"Katon Tenshi Dansu!"**[4]**Sakura yelled out.

"Suiton Tenshi Dansu!"**[5]** Hinata hollered out.

"Kinzoku Tenshi Dansu!"**[6]** Temari called out.

In the middle of them were five elements doing an enticing dance.

"Emerge!" they shouted out loud. The elements went into their bodies and started to dance with wings like an angel. Dodging and twisting, as they attacked the enemies head on. With swiftness and unseeing eyes as they stopped in front of Gaara and the rest of the Suna ninja's.

"Hey baby bro." Temari taunted.

Gaara just glared at Temari then he smiled." Glad to see you again, harpy"

Temari laughed at the name as she nodded to Kankuro.

"Kazekage, are your men and you okay?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked at her and nodded his head ar her.

"Good, Aneira your job is to heal any one. Lira your job is to protected Aneira from any enemies that are coming here her." Sakura ordered them. They nodded and took off to do their duty.

"Lord Kazekage, we ask for your help with this battle. That is lord Seiya and his family army. "Ino uttered to him.

Sakura looked at the rest of them and Aneira healing the hundreds of wounds and Lira protecting her.

She looked at Lord Seiya and smirked at his face. "Ladies are you ready?"

"Hai" they all said.

"Ino and Temari go on the right side. Hinata and Tenten take the left side to the middle. I will go in the middle right." Sakura told them.

They nodded their heads at this and went in their direction to attack in. Ino and Temari nodded to each other and then shook hands as if it was the last time that they would see each other. Ino took on the far right side as Temari took the right side.

**INO POV **

Ino rolled and ducked under the assaults of the enemy's attacks while the sand flings around her. She quickly got to her feet and jumped into the air making their enemies follow her. Ino landed and took out her kunai and started to swing and jabbed at each enemy fast. She felt enemy's kunai's and another weapons cutting and slicing into her body as she continued to fight. Ino took a hard look at her enemies they were all in different colors, red, and blue, green, yellow and many more. She assumed that it was because they all had different elements that were against her elements.

Ino once again jumped into the air and started to use her family technique then she shouted out," _Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_ **[1]** Ino took control over four ninjas and let them attack their allies.

Both were killed after they took twenty together. Ino dodged and punch in the face, she jumped back as one was attacking with a kunai, Ino took one out and blocked it as she took another out and slashes the female's neck hard making a long cut thus killing her.

"_Mokuton: Bunshin no Jutsu"_ **[2] **Ino heard three called out as she saw three clones attacking with the rest.

Ino smiled at them and did hand seals while she uttered loudly," _Fūton: Hanachiri Mai!"_ **[3]** Ino released a flower winds into a deathly death as her enemies were either killed or just injury.

"_Jūha Shō"_ **[4]** Ino heard someone called out as she jumps up and she sees a wave of chakra coming under her but soon feels weapons stabbing her legs and stomach, she glanced down to see three enemies tearing into her fresh, she winched in pain and soon heard " _Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu_" **[5]** **,** Ino cursed at this as she felt the ones with the weapons letting her go as the hound bite into her leg, electrifying her whole body, Ino didn't keep her screams of pain in as she soon was threw onto the ground with major wounds that were bleeding profound.

"Fūton: Suiran Reppū" Ino called out as she used four kunai's infused each of them with wind chakra and send them towards the enemies. Her body was injury as she was going to use some healing jutsu when Aneria and Lira raced over to her.

"Supiritto butoukai senkou** [6.D]**" Lira called out as a ball of spirits went towards the enemies as Ino looked back to see Aneria coming towards her. She smiled at her as she felt her wound coming back together as if they weren't here anymore.

"Good luck Ino." Aneria stated as she and Lira left Ino to her battle.

Ino smirked at her enemies and swiftly pulled out her twins swords that Tenten brought of them at the village. She charged at them again as she swinger and stabbed at the enemies, she heard screams of pain and agony coming from her enemies as it made her flinched at the sounds.

Ino jumped up as four surround her, as she heard each of them calling out" Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō **[7]**, Ino looked upon tree branches reaching up to her as they were trying to grabbed her, she smirked at them as she did one hand seal and then shouted out, "Fūton: Atsugai **[8]**" Ino send out a middle sized tornado towards the wood jutsu as it tears apart it. Ino smirked again and landed on the sand." Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu** [9]**" Ino drop and trundle around on the sand just missing the wooden prison that the enemy send out. Ino side kick the enemies when shed was down, she shouted" _Shinranshin no Jutsu!"_ **[1] **Again as she took out six enemies with her family technique.

Ino took a glance with her eyes as she stayed in her fighting position to look onto her partner; Temari.

**TEMARI POV **

"Fūton: Senpūken**[1]**" Temari called out as her fist become a whirlwind of destruction as she hits her enemies dead on as she grinned at them all. She jumped into the air and dodged some shurikens.

Temari felt pain as she looked behind her to see an enemy with a smirk on her face as she looked down to see a sword in her chest. She hissed in pain as she was thrown back onto the ground as she felt a broke breaking she screamed in pain. Temari looked up to see others were starting to attack her when she saw sand coming over her. She saw Aneria and Lira coming over to her as Aneria started to heal her wounds. Gaara was killing the enemies in front of her.

She smiled at that as she stood up and waved at Gaara to see he relaxed just a bit and watched as he called back his sand.

Temari did some hand seal and shouted out, "_Kinzoku: Raikyū Arashi!"_ **[2] **Temari had surprised the enemy after she saw them as she then took out her large fan and swing it into the air as she jumped on it and watched them trying to find her.

Temari moved and ducked under the assaults of the enemy's attacks while the sand tosses around her. She quickly got to her feet and jumped into the air making their enemies follow her. Temari landed and took out her kunai and started to swing and jabbed at each enemy fast. Temari swiftly did some hand seals and shouted out "_Kinzoku: Arare Arashi!"_ **[3]**Temari casted out as small metal hail stormed down at them, while Temari was safe on her fan

She felt enemy's kunai's and another weapons cutting and slicing into her body again as she continued to fight. Temari took a hard look at her enemies they were all in different colors, red, and blue, green, yellow and many more. She assumed that it was because they all had different elements that were against her elements. She saw one of them doing a hand seal and then called out," Raiton: Kuropansa** [4]**" A panther made of lighting and a color of black rushed towards her.

Temari jumped up and thrown some kunai's at the jutsu and she saw it explosive as she landed on the sand again.

"_Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai."_ **[5]**Temari summoned her animal as she cuts through the enemies fast.

"_Kinzoku: Tama Bakuhatsuteki Rensa"_ **[6]** Temari called out a metal ball that had a chain, as she threw it at one enemy she pulled hard thus breaking her neck as she pulled it back and started to swing it around as the last one was trying to get her, as she smirked at the male. She pushed it hard as it hit the male in the stomach as her thrust was so hard it rip into his stomach and out on the other side.

The enemy double their attacks as Temari dodge and rolled away from most of them but were still hurt from before. Sand surrounds her once again as Aneria and Lira either healed or attacks the enemies.

"Raikiri: Sōsenkō"** [7]** One enemy said.

Temari heard her brother saying" Kugutsu no Jutsu" **[8]** Temari knew it was Kankuro helping her out.

"Temari!" She heard him calling. "I'm okay, Kankuro. This is mine fight."

"Fine, sis but be careful we have your back, if you need it." Kankuro replied as he jumped towards the back with the rest. Gaara called back his sand as he just nodded to Temari in his way in words to stay safe.

Temari counted her enemies swiftly as she waved her fan around her disappearing from sight. She grinned at this as she floated around them above them. She swiftly saw to her hand seals were done before she called out,"_ Kinzoku: Tama Bakuhatsuteki Rensa"_ **[6]**

A metal ball that had a chain, as she threw it at one enemy she pulled hard thus breaking her neck as she pulled it back and started to swing it around as the last one was trying to get her, as she smirked at the male. She pushed it hard as it hit the male in the stomach as her thrust was so hard it rip into his stomach and out on the other side. While the metal ball swiftly destroyed all her enemies.

She took a look at Ino fights and smirked at her enemies being tricked by her jutsu.

**HINATA POV **

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" **[1]** mist goes around her area as she felt chakra all around her. Hinata shivered at this but she was now stronger the four years ago. Hinata smiled as she saw two ninja in the mist both indicated males. She raced up to them and got into her new stance as she pick up from training.

_Fuyu Dansu: Kaiten-Jyuken Ketsugo"_ **[2]** Hinata technique had the same areas as the rest of the rotation but one thing, she wasn't turning with it, instead she was standing still, as she started to hit the males.

Two points!" the Hyuuga heir hit both men simultaneously, two tenketsu points each.

"Four points!" her enemy moaned in pain.

"Eight points!"

"Sixteen points!" Hinata discreetly glared at them as she hit each point swiftly.

"Thirty-two points!"

"Sixty-Four points!"

The mist cleared up as she saw two dead on the ground, she swiftly moved away from them, as she did hand seals and called out" Suiton: Teppōdama" **[3]** Hinata drew her head back as she leashes a large ball of water like a gun shot. It hit three enemy has she dodged from a kick and a punch.

"_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu' _**[4]**She heard as she felt wires around her as she looked own to see small metal wires and then saw flames creeping up on them. Hinata could still move her hands and she made hand signs and shouted out" _Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa"_ **[5]** a bubble spray came out and saved her from the fire was she felt glad to have water on her side.

Hinata jumped up and land behind them as she smirked at them and threw kunai's at them as she dodged some punches and kicks. Not even realizing that an enemy go behind her.

Hinata suddenly felt chakra behind her as she turned to block but she was too late, something long and hard went into her right shoulder as she heard a snap. She screamed in pain as she pulled herself off of the blade. She glared at the person as she hated his looks. Hinata punched him hard breaking his neck; she took his weapon and attacks the rest. Aneria and Lira raced over to her as Lira called out," Supiritto butoukai senkou** [6.D]**"

Aneria started to heal Hinata as she smiled at her as she finish. Hinata glared at her enemies and called out," Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu"** [7]** as black rain drops fell onto her enemies as they started to stop it and get rid of the ones that came on them. Hinata didn't waste any time to did more hand seals and said," She called out"_ Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ "**[8]**she watched as they all screamed in pain as Hinata's eyes were harden at the sight.

Hinata looked at Tenten's fight and saw that she was almost done with her group as she then glanced at Sakura and the rest.

…Back in Konoha…..

"Kotetsu, look at that." Izumo uttered as he stood up from his seat.

Kotetsu looked up to see a female wearing a black skirt with legging s to her knees her top was pink, her hair was long that was high in a ponytail that was white. They also noticed that she was holding something as they both got up and walked over to her.

"Oh my, Babies?" Izumo replied. As he was going to take them away, so they can get the female to the hospital when she grabbed his wrist and flings him over her body.

"No one will touch these twins; I need the Hokage and Uchiha Sasuke. They are the ones that I need to give the letters too and then the twins. Take me too them." Ami ordered them.

Kotetsu was looking at her very cautiously as he help his partner up. "Why is that?"

Ami rolled her eyes at them and smirked" Oh she said you would ask that, Izumo and Kotetsu."

They looked at her again very vigilantly and were getting ready to attack.

She rolled her eyes again ad stated" Haruno Sakura sent me with the twins, before you ask, I really need to get healed and some food. You are coming with me or not?"

Kotetsu nodded his head at her and smiled. "You are?"

"Ami Kariar, I'm entrusted to keep Takahiro and Mikoto safe and to make sure they are in Konoha and stay until they come back." Ami stated.

Kotetsu and Izumo took Ami towards the hospitals first as the neck wound s was still bleeding a bit as she was getting dizzy more now. They walked into the hospital and signed her in and got her healed fast and some blood pills were taken. The twins stayed with her the whole time, as Ami cooed at them with some faces as she rocked them to sleep after she feed them again.

They made their way towards the Hokage tower and walked into the building and upstairs. They walked towards a door on the left side as Kotetsu knocked on the door when voices were heard.

"Naruto! Calm down." Tsunade yelled at him. "Come in"

Izumo opened they door and they all walked into the room.

Ami walked up and stated clearly" Are you the Hokage?"

Naruto, and the rest all looked at her with a funny looks on their faces.

"Hai," Tsunade replied. "and you are?"

"Ami Kariar, and I have news to bring to you and the one called Uchiha Sasuke." Ami replied.

Sasuke moved up." I'm Sasuke"

Ami smiled and took out two letters within her pack and gave them to them.

Tsunade opened her first as she read

"_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_Sorry for being gone but Queen Katsumi was killed and we [Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten] are on a journey to kill Lord Seiya Kariar. Ask Ami Kariar more about him. Right now, we are on your way to Suna to protect it from Lord Seiya. The last mission that Sasuke was on we meet and [well you know] and I would like you to meet your twin first and second grandchildren, Takahiro Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Kaya Uchiha. Ami has everything you need to make a card for them. _

_Sakura Haruno _

Tsunade looked up to Ami nodding her head and then she nodded to Sasuke to read from his.

A/N- what do you like Sakura should write in Sasuke's letter? Gave me ideas. Please. I hope you like this chapter. More of the battle with be with the next chapter. Third last chapter to the end as it is almost completed. Bye

**All of Them –It will continue to count with it numbers together **

**1 **Princess Five Element Dance—All girls

**2** _Wind Angel Dance –Ino_

_**3**__Earth Angel Dance__** –**__Tenten_

**4 Fire Angel Dance –Sakura-**

**5 **_**Water Angel Dance – Hinata**_

**6 **Metal Angel Dance- Temari

**Ino Jutsu's **

_Mind Body Disturbance Technique_

Wood Clone Technique

_Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance_

Beast Tearing Palm

Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique

_Wind Release: Jade-Storm Gale _-Spirit Ball-Lira- 6.D

Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial

_Wind Release: Pressure Damage_

Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique

**Temari Jutsu's **

Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist

Metal lightning storm- Mine own- Temari this technique summons storm clouds and with one lightning bolt that was turned into metal strikes the enemy, they get shock or die. 

Metal hail storm- Mine own- Temari this technique summons metal hail that hail down at the enemies killing them as they was small or medium size. 

Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference

Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

Metal ball chain - Mine own- Temari this technique makes a ball with a long chain as the person can threw and retract the ball as it also can be used as a defensive weapon.

Lightning Cutter: Twin Drilling Light

Puppet Technique

**Hinata Jutsu's **

**Art of Hiding in the Mist**

_**Winter Dance: Kaiten-Jyuken Combination- Hinata- Borrowed from Avenger's Destiny author name Raven Ariana **_

_**Water Release: Gunshot**_

**Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique**

_**Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave**_

_**Water Release: Black Rain Technique**_ -Spirit Ball- Lira 6.D

_**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_


	23. Final Battle

From Weak to Strong

A/N- Here is chapter Twenty- Three. This is the second last chapter to this story. Enjoy it. Hinata technique only will do half of the closing of chakra points as she only half of her chakra to use it.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Final Battle

Sasuke opened his letter and read his letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm entrusting you to protect our twins, yes Sasuke you have twins. It was at the time when we meet after you healed me. I never said thank you. Well Thank you. The twins were the result that you had no protection. Any way their names are __Takahiro Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Kaya Uchiha, I hope you like them. I don't regret what we did either, they are very good and I love them and I hope you do too. _

_Sasuke-kun I still love you and always will love you. Please don't come, you need stay with the twins. _  
_  
I just want you to know you'll never be alone anymore. You're loved by many.  
Your family is here to support you. Sasuke-kun your clan has been revived. Just know  
whether I make it out this war or not I love you and they do to.  
_

_P.S. Stop Naruto from coming that is up to you, _

_Sincerely_,

_Sakura-chan_

Sasuke looked up and had a single tear coming down his face. "Where is Sakura?" He asked Ami.

Ami smirked at him. "Sakura knew you would ask me that. Mr. Uchiha you have twins that you need to take care of and believe in Warrior himes to defeated Lord Seiya. Listen I know you are worried and all, but going into that battle will not only put you in danger but also Sakura's life."

Sasuke seethed in anger at this but then relooked at his letter and smiled at it.

Naruto being very clueless asked," Whose babies are those?"

Shikamaru muttered under his breath," Troublesome," Shikamaru could tell that the twins in Ami's arms that exactly looks like Sasuke and Sakura. He could tell that Neji could tell that the twins are Sasuke and Sakura.

Ami glanced at the blond and then looked at Uchiha and she started to unwrapped the twins from her chest.

Ami smiled at them as she gave them to Sasuke and watched him holding his twins.

**SASUKE POV **

Sasuke held onto the twins, as his heart swelled up in might as he had looked at the twins. A son, he was a proud father, Sasuke knew he would teach him everything that he knows the glanced at his daughter already beautiful like her mother, Sasuke knew he would love her dearly and protect her. No males will get her heart as he would be putting a stop at this.

He only hoped that Sakura comes back soon and teaches him how to use baby items and safety items too.

**END OF SASUKE **

….Back in Suna…

**TENTEN POV **

Tenten jumped up and opened her scroll and shouted out" _Sōshōryū"_ **[1]**hundreds of hundreds of weapons came out as Tenten threw them at all the enemies coming towards, but what she didn't count on was a enemy countering her own jutsu with her jutsu again she heard a males voice out. "_Sōgu: Tensasai!"_ **[2]** As thousands of weapons clashed with hers and went straight at her.

Tenten knew that is would be possible to move from all of them, she made her move as they got closer to her. Jumping up and dodging them she winched in pain as kunai's imbedded them into her legs, arm and back. She flips towards the ground fast as she torn out the ones she could reach.

She started to do her hand seals to a different jutsu, biting her lips.

"_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu"_**[3]** She whispered out as she sunk beneath the soil, she listened out for the distinctive footsteps any one. Her hand shot up the ground surprising all them, and she pulled the male down. Hopping out of the ground she swiftly avoided all attacks from the male with his long swords Tenten has a sword within her hands and she jumped and beheaded the one in the ground, she took on three others and she moved around the grounds.

It seemed like an intricate dance as Tenten dodged all three female and one male opponent also thus killing them when she went by. Cursing at the training all day of weeks straight as the lethargic feeling started to slow down her movements. Tenten was sporting minor and major cuts and a dozen bruises.

Tenten jumped out of the way as she did some hand seals and shouted out" _Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu"_ **[4]** the ground burst up as most ninjas got off of it, only six were killed.

"_Gufū Suika no Jutsu"_ **[5]** Tenten heard two yelled out, she heard of this technique from Naruto who had done it with Yamato. She looked to see wind and water mixed together coming at her fast as she tried to get out of the way, as it took her into the middle, as she saw water around her and wind cutting into her skin, making her scream in pain.

"_Doton: Doryū Taiga"_ **[6] **a mud hole came as she jumped into it and went out on the outside.

Her body was badly injured with cuts and incisions that were deep and terrible as blood; her blood raced down each and every wound. Tenten jumped and dodged them as she threw weapons at them as she did hand seals and shouted out" _Doton: Kengan no Jutsu,"_ **[7]** Tenten made her fists into rocks as she punches two males, hard making them scream out in pain, as she heard snapping of bones. She deactivates the jutsu as she jumped and kicks a kunoichi that had a long sword.

"_Jūha Shō"_ **[8]** Tenten heard someonecalled out as she jumps up and she sees a wave of chakra coming under her. She smirked at the person as she called out after she did her hand seals," _Doton: Doryūsō"_ **[9]** as many mud or rock made spears shot towards the person. Tenten landed as she felt herself been kick hard as she stumble away from them as she counted again and sighed "_this is going to be long" she thought to herself. _

Tenten raced around the place as she saw her old mud hole as she stood in front of it and did swiftly more hand seals, and then uttered loudly "_Retsudo Tenshin."_ **[10]** A large mud spear came out and impaled seven ninja that were chasing her.

Tenten heard a raspy deep male exclaimed "_Fūton: Shinkū Renpa"_ **[11]**She saw him taking in eight deep breaths and rapidly moved his head back and forth leashing the blades of wind in a wave at her. Tenten dodged three out of eight. She screamed as she was pinned to the tree with nine enemies launching towards her.

Tenten torn she off of the blades, as she screamed in pain as it wasn't a good idea as her wounds got bigger and she did hand seals and shouted out "Iwa no Yoroi **[12]** Tenten glowed as her body was covered by stone. She smirked again at them as she continued to dodge and more, Tenten knew her body was getting tired and her blood lost was getting to her too but she didn't know how long she was doing this battle and she wasn't sure if she would last must longer.

"_Fūton: Reppūshō."_ **[13] **Tenten saw two of the last nine ninjas shouted as the rest got ready to attack her again. She felt the wind and thunder against her stone body as it did nothing at her. She felt stronger as her stone armour absorption chakra from them, making her stronger. Tenten felt herself losing to her blood lost; she made one more move as she swiftly performed her hand seals as she shouted out "_Doton: Retsudo Tenshō"_ **[14]** the grounds spilt opened as all the ninjas against fell into the hole and were killed.

Their screams did nothing to Tenten as she sunk onto the ground covered in blood of her enemies and herself. She could feel no more chakra around her and her body was failing her to stay awake.

"Supiritto butoukai senkou** [6.D]**" Lira called out as a ball of spirits went towards the enemies as Tenten looked back to see Aneria coming towards her. She smiled at her as she felt her wound coming back together as if they weren't here anymore.

"Good luck." Aneria stated as she and Lira left Tenten to her battle.

"Stand back Lira." Tenten told her as she stood back up and smirked that the ones that were left.

**INO POV **

"Fūton: Kazekiri" **[1]** Ino hand swirled around with wind as she raced towards the enemies she felt blood dripping and splitting on her body and her arms but she continued to used her jutsu. She got onto the another side and glanced back to dodge some on coming fist's and kicks.

Moving back more, she shouted out," Doton: Gansetsukon"** [2]** Ino made staffs as she threw them each at the enemies hard. She smirked at the ones that were killed but dodged and rolled around on the sand making her body dirty and sweaty more.

A enemy got to closer and whispered out," Raigeki no Yoroi,"**[3]**and then grabbed onto Ino hard, thousands of volts of lighting went into her body burn her insides and then outsides as well, she was almost left of dead when she was let go.

**LIRA POV **

Lira was just with Aneria healing the wounded and making sure that her friends were okay, until she saw Ino being grabbed.

"Aneria!" Aneria looked up to see this also, Aneria and Lira raced towards their friend; Ino as Lira attacked the enemy that was holding onto her.

Aneria placed both hands on her body and started to heal all her burns into nothingness as she smiled.

"Thanks," Ino whimpered in pain a bit.

Aneria nodded her head at her and she went back with Lira. Ino stood up again and looked around to see no more enemies around her. She could only see Lord Seiya.

**SAKURA POV **

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu. [**1**]" Sakura shouted out while she threw the last kunai to start the fire works. Sakura smirked in satisfaction upon hearing their moans and curses of pain. The smoke cleared up soon enough to see them all up and counted. She knew that attack would have little to no effect on them.

She started to do her hand seals to a different jutsu, biting her lips and praying to Kami it worked.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu [**2**]" She whispered out as she sunk beneath the sand, she listened out for the distinctive footsteps of the large male. Her hand shot up the ground surprising all them, and she pulled the male down. Hopping out of the ground she swiftly avoided all attacks from the female with her long swords as she took out a senbon needle. With great accuracy, she lodged the senbon into the oesophagus of the male, effectively shutting down his windpipe and leaving him dead.

It seemed like an intricate dance as Sakura dodged all three female opponents. Cursing her unfit twelve year old body as the lethargic feeling started to slow down her movements. Sporting minor cuts and a dozen bruises or so; she did the best as she could with healing.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu [**3**]" Smirking once again, she let the enemies believe they were still resting. She looked at them and took a deep breath and healed some other wounds with her green glowing chakra filled hands.

'Doton: Doro Hōshi [**4**]" The enemy called out. Sakura felt mud encase her, as if it was trying to drown her. Sakura concentrated and managed to form some sort of barrier around her as she jumped into the tree to see one enemy glaring at her. She glares at the leader, while her hand went into her pouch.

'You!"

"Me?" Sakura grinned at him as she did some hand seals again

"Doton Kage Bunshin [**5**]. She called out and glanced down to see a mud clone come up from the ground. Both attacked the enemy with kicks and punches in perfect unison but since her strength was there but really didn't work in the sand. Then she did more hand seals and shouted out," Katon: Karyūdan."** [6]** A dragon came up made of fire and started to shot at the enemies with bullet made of fire.

"Katon: Kokyuu,"** [7]** Sakura blew out a large fire breath and hit every enemy near and far from her.

She stopped and smirked at this as she looked at her friends; she saw Lira and Aneria running over to her as she saw Lira standing in front of them and Aneria healing her.

**END OF POV **

The girls went over to Sakura and smiled at this and they nodded to each of them.

Meanwhile the Kariar's were fighting against their ex-leader and were not doing so well.

"Katon: Haisekishō," **[1]**

"Raiton: Kangekiha," **[2]**

"Fūton: Neko enkou,"** [3]**

"Doton Kage Bunshin," **[4]**

One after the other went and attacked Lord Seiya but they were defeated with one or two moves. All that was left was Jin and he wasn't doing so well, his whole left side was burnt and bleeding, one eye ball was out and he was still trying to fight against Seiya.

"Jin, pulled back it is your turn." Sakura ordered as she got to him.

Jin grinned at her and then to the others and disappeared near Aneria and Lira.

Lord Seiya gave a sinister laugh at them and went into his fighting position and summoned a large chakra ball within his hands and sent the blast towards the warrior himes. He grinned devilishly as he saw it hit them.

"Too easy."

"You think that was easy," Tenten taunted.

"We're not that easy to get rid of." Ino added.

"That's right." Hinata continued.

"Now it time that you face us." Temari ended with.

"There's no time to play, Seiya." Sakura uttered.

The girls all landed back in the sand as smirked at him. He growled and smirked,

"Sakara, warrior hime of fire,"

"Aira, warrior hime of air,"

"Mina, warrior hime of water,"

"Trista, warrior hime of earth,"

"Masae, warrior hime of metal," Lord Seiya said as he looked at each one of them.

"Wrong names." Ino said.

"We might have their power but we are not them and their not us." Tenten uttered.

Temari smirked and used her thumb and pointed to her chest, "The name's Temari. I don't know of this Masae you talk about, but she must have been mighty fine to be compared to me."

Ino titled her head, "Yes we are warrior himes, but not the ones you once knew. We are the new improved warriors, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Yuranna, Temari and Sakura Haruno."

Tenten spoke up, "We represent what they once were." She then pointed her index finger at him, "And we're not going to let you take over this world!"

Kenji chuckled, "Sure, you may have defeated my army family, do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"Hai and we will." Sakura added on.

With that said the girls all got into their fighting stance and style.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!**" **[1] **Sakura started out with a bang. The fire ball went towards Lord Seiya.

He jumped up and called out" Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha," **[2] **

The water went against the ball fire, as it seemed to go on forever until Ino jumped into the fight with her jutsu," "Fūton: Kazekiri" **[3]** Ino hand swirled around with wind as she raced towards Sakura. She placed her hand against Sakura's and made her jutsu stronger.

The water was now gone as Lord Seiya disappeared from sight. Sakura and the girls looked either way around them and saw nothing.

Until he appeared behind Hinata as she looked at him. She charged at him with her might and threw some punches and kicks at him, some hit and some didn't. Seiya grinned at her as he threw one punch in her stomach and send her flying back towards her friends.

"HINATA!"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" **[4]** the water dragon went towards Hinata as her friends were too far any from her. Hinata was hit hard as she screamed in pain as thousands of gallons of water hit her.

She dropped onto the sand floor and laid still, Sakura jumped towards and saw that she was still breathing.

The battle went on and on for hours, with each girl using their new powers against Lord Seiya until Sakura had a plan. She gave a sign to fall back a bit.

"He's reading all our moves and Jutsu's; we need to use our old battle skills and the ones that we knew before we got the power of the warrior himes. Tenten we haven't seen you using your scrolls and Ino you never used your mind Jutsu's and Temari your fan."

"Saku...ra." a fainted whispered was heard. They look to see Hinata moving towards them slowly.

"Hinata,"

"I'm coming too." Hinata said to them a bit firm tone still a bit on the weak side.

"Hinata…. Fine." Sakura uttered.

They all nodded their heads at Sakura and attack using old techniques. Tenten started it off and she jumped into the air. Tenten pulled out her scrolls and called out, _"Sōshōryū_ "hundreds of hundreds of weapons came out as Tenten threw them all at Lord Seiya.

He didn't predict that she was going to attack like this, so he jumped back onto the ground and made an attempt to dodge the ongoing projectiles, as she dodge a few but most of them hit him. He growled at her as she landed as he charged at her when Sakura came into the fight and gave one had breaking punch in his cheek.

Lord Seiya could tell he wasn't winning and all. He needed to retreat and become stronger as he did shadow clone jutsu and made over two hundred of himself while he shouted out" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **[5]**

The ninja's of Suna saw this and was going to help when a large black barrier came around the girls, Kankuro jumped and attacked the barrier with his puppets trying to get to his sister. Gaara felt nervous as his sand built around him as he looked and hoped that his sister would be okay and their friends too.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled out.

Sakura smirked at him and jumped into the air and shouted out," Tsūtenkyaku" **[6] **as Sakura landed on the sand again with a mighty kick, taking lots of Lord Seiya's shadow clones out. Hinata staggered at her enemies as she her move." Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō," **[7] **her attack took out many around her but Hinata fainted at the end.

Ino jumped into the side and shouted out," Chakura Tō: Maichimonji" **[8]** she made a chakra blade from her hand and slashes at her enemies. Temari took out her fan and shouted out" Daikamaitachi no Jutsu" **[9]**

Tenten went to the left side and shouted out," Rakanken" **[10] **she moved in a stance and started to punch and kick the shadow's clones. Until they was none left.

Ino looked around first as she saw the real one running away, "Found you."

Ino summoned some moon flowers and shouted out," Hanabiramau Hanazono" **[11]**

Sakura went right after her and called out," Cherry Blossom Dangan Renda" **[12]** Sakura send out a barrage of her punches and she heard cracks and snaps in his bones. Lira and Aneria made the way towards Hinata when it was safe to do so. Aneria started to heal her as her eyes fluttered open and nodded her head at them.

Hinata got up and raced towards her friends as she shouted out," Hakke Sanjūni Shō" **[13] **Hinata sealed thirty-two points of Lord Seiya's chakra as she landed near her friends again. She smiled at them and the glared at Lord Seiya.

He stopped and glared at them all, as he cursed at not foreseeing this and was getting tried. He now needed to go all out, he jumped into the air and started to attack Ino first, dodging her attacks he summoned a sword with what chakra he had left and stabbed Ino into her left side, he ripped it out and slashed into her right shoulder breaking her bones. Ino screamed in pain as she was flow back and was out cold.

Lord Seiya dodged Tenten scrolls; he saw them twice and was now getting better at moving around her weapons as he appeared behind her and quickly slashed into her back and then jumped in front and kicks her leg as she fell onto the sand. Her eyes closed as she was down.

Temari kicked and punched as she dodged his sword as she sends out some winds at him.

Meanwhile Sakura and Aneria were trying to heal Ino and Tenten with Hinata and Lira protecting them, they all heard Temari's screams of agony and looked at her. Lord Seiya summoned two animals.

"Hinata, your technique?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't have enough chakra to perform it right it must have wearied off." Hinata replied as she got into her Hyuuga stance and was ready. Sakura did as much as she could; Lira had to finish healing her.

"Hinata watch out!" Sakura yelled as Lord Seiya appeared behind her.

He dodged Hinata's attack and swiftly stab's her in her head as she fell down and on the ground. Sakura got up and attacked him with all her might as she saw Lira bring Hinata over to Aneria to get healed.

Sakura jumped and called out," Katon: daiyamondo hayai nami," **[14]** Fire came out in the forms of diamonds, them came together and made a wave like illusion as it came swiftly at Lord Seiya and his animals that he summoned.

She landed on the sand again as she went over to see Temari, she had to close her eyes at the sight at first. Then reopened them again, Temari was bloodied all over her. Sakura went down and did a fast assessment as she saw her lungs were showing while one was ripped, bones were cracked or broken and were also sticking out. Her knee was bent the wrong way, same with right arm. Sakura could tell she was still breathing, that was Temari for you strong as a bull. Her Sural nerve was gone and some more were considerably damaged and a lot more.

Sakura nodded her head at this and started to do an emergency operation as she healed her lungs first then she had to move her over to Lira and Aneria. Lord Seiya …. Where did he go?

Sakura gently placed Temari beside Ino as Aneria was healing Hinata head wound. Sakura was now on her own with this battle.

She looked around and saw Lord Seiya without eye and his left arm was useless as it hanged down at his side. "You bitch"

Sakura said nothing to him but got into her fighting stance. She could see he still had his sword and one animal that was a bear.

She made sure that she was okay with her chakra which she wasn't as she quickly moved her hand into her pouch and eat a soldier pill as she felt her chakra coming back to her. Sakura moved away from her friends as she left Lira and Aneria healing and protecting them.

Sakura quickly rolled away from the bear as she called out," Magen: Chō Shinka." **[15] **Butterflies filled the area and Lord Seiya looked around to see nothing no one at all. He felt that his body was going down as he jumped up and summoned his chakra and dispelled the jutsu. He saw her killing his bear off as she smirked at him.

The genjutsu was to hold him off as she killed his bear. That warrior hime, he should have killed her when she was within his camp. He raced towards her with his sword back in his hand. Sakura dodged his attacks with ease now as she knew his pattern of attack. She jumped up as she ki9ck his face then back flip away from him.

She called out" Magen: Sakura Blossom." **[16] **Sakura flowers fell onto the ground around him as they poured some mist around him. Lord Seiya felt dizzy and distorted as he felt a slash into his left side. That hit made him come out of the genjutsu again, but as he looked at his left side he saw nothing but felt pain on his right side.

Sakura was smirking at him again, that technique was new of hers, and now she knew that it works, she needs to make the mist more powerful. She moved and rolled and dodged around Lord Seiya again.

He was getting mad at her now, as he plan was slowly going away. He needed to come up with a planned; he looked at the ones that were in the back ground. His eyes lit up as he took off in that direction.

Sakura followed his eyes and she tried to get too him before he got to her friends.

"Stop, less you want them dead." Lord Seiya uttered, he had a ball of chakra over her friends that was black.

Sakura stopped and looked at Aneria and Lira before were now hurt, Ino and Hinata was out of danger with their wounds while Tenten and Temari were still in danger.

"Good girl." Seiya uttered as he drop the chakra ball onto her friends, Sakura heard them screaming in pain. While she could do nothing, but stay still. Her eyes glared at him as she yelled," Stop."

Seiya looked at Sakura and smirked at her." And why should I?"

"Please stop hurting my friends." Sakura replied.

Seiya looked at her." What would you to make me stop?"

Sakura glanced at his body and stated" I can heal you."

Seiya thought about a minute or so, and then uttered" You heal me but no move that is wrong your friends are dead then you will be too."

"I will heal you, just please stop." Sakura answered. Sakura walked over to him and started to heal his eye first, then his arm.

"I see, you can heal very well." Seiya told her.

Sakura said nothing at this as she continued to heal him until the end. Seiya felt stronger now, he looked at her again and smirked.

"You after this, you will be mine." Seiya told Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"After I kill your friends, I will take you as my bride, the mother of my children." Seiya told her.

Sakura glared at him." No, I will not." Then continued to heal him but also made a hand seal then told him." I need to use a higher medical jutsu now."

Sakura muttered very softly out" Dokuton kiri,"** [17]** and the whispered out," Dokuton: Mahi Doku Bakuha no Jutsu." **[18] **Sakura place poison in his wounds while he was being healed by her.

Seiya never left a thing as he watched her healing him. Until he felt something strange coming over him, he could control his chakra anymore as his black ball of chakra have vanished from his hands, as Sakura placed her hands on his face.

She growled out," I will never be your bride. My heart brings to Sasuke-kun. Now time of you to die." With that she snapped his neck with a hard twisted. Lord Seiya was dead as Sakura collapsed onto the sand as she heard others racing towards them with soft movements.

A/N – The end of this chapter. One more to go then it would be done. Bye

**TENTEN JUTSU'S **

_Twin Rising Dragons-__**Tenten **_

Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction**- Enemy **

_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique-__** Tenten **_

_Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavationg-__**Tenten **_

Typhoon Water Vortex Technique-**Enemy **

_Earth Release: Earth Flow River-__** Tenten **_

_Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique-__**Tenten **_

Beast Tearing Palm-**Enemy **

_Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears-__**Tenten **_

_Mud Needle-__**Tenten **_

Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves-** Enemy**

_Stone Armour-__**Tenten **_

Wind Release: Gale Palm- **E****nemy**

_Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm- __**Tenten **_

**INO JUTSU'S **

_Wind Release: Wind Cutter_

_Earth Release: Rock Section Cane_

_Lightning Strike Armour_

**SAKURA JUTSU'S **

Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique

Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

Earth Release: Mud Spore

Earth Release Shadow Clone

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet

Fire Release: Breath- Mine

**Kariar Jutsu's **

Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning

Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration

Wind Release: cat flame- mine jutsu

Earth Release Shadow Clone

**All of them in battle with Lord SEIYA **

Fire Release: fire ball -**Sakura**

Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave- **Lord Seiya **

Wind Release: Wind Cutter -**Ino**

Water Release: Water Dragon **–Lord Seiya **

Shadow Clone Technique-**Lord Seiya **

Heavenly Foot of Pain- **Sakura **

Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms-**Hinata **

Chakra Blade: Straight Line-**Ino **

Great Sickle Weasel Technique- **Temari **

Arhat Fist-**Tenten **

Petal-Dancing Flower Garden-**Ino **

Sakura Dangan Barrage-** Sakura **

Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms- **Hinata **

Fire Release: Diamond swift wave – Mine –**Sakura **

Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution- **Sakura **

Demonic Illusion: Cherry Blossom- Mine- **Sakura **

Poison Release: Mist- Mine-**Sakura **

Poison Release: Paralysis Poison Blast Skill- **Sakura**


	24. Epilogue

From Weak to Strong

A/N- The end of this story. It is a last chapter. It has been fun typing this story up. Chapter twenty four is the epilogue.

Epilogue

Eighteen months have passed for each village and the doom that is was showing. The girls were back at home during missions, hanging out with friends and boyfriends.

Sakura and Sasuke had all talk and then got married exactly eighty-eighty days after. It was a big wedding and Sakura nervous about it. She was pacing back and forth as she send Ino to check on the boys. After she defeated Lord Seiya, they had to stay in Suna for week so they can all heal. She on the other hand had to be carried all the way back home as she was in a coma. Lord Seiya had injected her with something before she snapped his neck.

She woke up in Konoha hospital by the sounds of crying. Apparently Sasuke thought it would be nice to have the twins in her room. Sakura yelled at him a bit but then told him that she loves him. Sasuke signed her papers and then took her and the twins back to his house.

He proposed to her romantically, he asked Ino and Hinata to watch the twins that night and then took Sakura out and he proposed after dinner, her ring was in a wine glass. Sakura almost giggled at the thought of it again. Sasuke was being romance and Sakura couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

Now she was here on her wedding day nervous as hell.

"Sakura, stop pacing, you ruin your shoes." Tenten calls to her. Tenten was getting into first and almost last dress. Sakura knew that Neji was going proposed later on tonight. Naruto and Shikamaru later as they wanted to wait until the others got married.

"This is my wedding, Tenten not a battle." Sakura says as she saw her placing kunai's on her thighs and a large senbon needle in her hair.

"What?" Tenten asks.

Sakura laughs at her then look at the door when it opens up to see Ino walking into the room again.

"Sasuke says he's fine. " Ino huffs out.

Sakura smiles at Ino and looks at herself once again in the mirror. It would be soon for her to walk down the aisle without her father but a stand in her father figure sensei; Kakashi.

Knock on the door went as Hinata went and opened it to see Kakashi wearing a nice black suit with a red tie. His mask was still on with some packet covering his eye.

"Ready, Sakura." Kakashi asks.

"Hai, I am ready." Sakura replied.

The girls and Sakura left with Kakashi as they meet up with the boys all but Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura asked Naruto to be up with Sasuke. When they went down, so Neji would be taking down Hinata and Tenten.

The music started to play for the bride maids and the door opened, as Neji with Hinata and Tenten started down the way next was Ino and Shikamaru. When they got to the platform a different music came on, as Sakura's nervousness came back with revenge, while Kakashi walked her down the aisle. To the priest and Sasuke looking at her, she smiled at him.

'Who is giving the bride away?" The priest said.

"I'm given this bride away." Kakashi replied as he gives her hand to Sasuke waiting hand.

The priest stated," We have come together in the presence of God to witness the joining of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno in Holy Matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that Sasuke and Sakura will long remember, and because of this, they are thankful you are here to share their joy."

"Gracious God, before whom we stand, look with favor upon this couple, who desire to make their vows before you and this gathering of family and friends. We are thankful to the families, which have reared them to adulthood. May they experience your presence as they pledge their lives, one to another, and celebrate this new beginning," the priest had continued.

"Now to the vows, the groom and bride have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Sasuke First," He said. Then he nodded his head at Sasuke to go on.

"Sakura I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life has no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness. I love you with all my heart." Sasuke utters to her.

Sakura started to cry and nodded her head at him. As he slips the ring on her finger with her having tears coming down her face. "I love you" her eyes told him, he smiled at looked back at the priest.

"Now you Sakura," he uttered to her.

"Today, Sakura, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Sakura told Sasuke as she places the ring on his finger.

Without the priest said" You may kiss your bride."

Sakura felted fingers under her chin that brought her face to face with Sasuke eyes, feeling his lips on hers. She signed kissed him back, with passion within her lips to his.

They broke apart breathing a bit heavily to each and they turned and held hands to the guests. A loud cheer was heard throughout the crowd. They made their way out of the church with their friends following them towards the Uchiha compound that Sasuke to her new home for real.

Tsunade was watching the twins at the wedding time and she be looking after them until the morning.

The couple got there and the MC took it off kin the right direction. First it was the introducing the couple [like their guests don't know who they are], next was some toasting to the groom and the bride their parents [Sakura] and a prayer to Sasuke parents and family.

Dinner was served, kisses were given and a secret proposal. Sakura got up and said" Thank you to all her guests and family for coming."

"Now, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Yuranna would you like to come up." Sakura uttered with a small smirk.

Neji smiled at her as he got up and walked over to Tenten, asking her for her hand. Tenten placed hers on his and got up.

He walked with her until they were away from the table and in front of the guests. Neji looks at her. "Tenten, I know you since we were seven, then we were placed on a team. We grow up together and became very close friends. You became my confident, my friend and my love."

Tenten looked at Neji and had tears in her eyes at what he said to her. "You're my love too."

"Tenten Yuranna, warrior hime of earth, would you honor me by marring me?" Neji asked as he was on one knee.

Silence was in the room as they all looked at Tenten.

Tenten was shock at this but knew her answer," Hai, I will marry you."

Neji took out the ring and placed a nice green emerald gold ring on Tenten's finger. Then gave her a kiss.

The crowd cheered as Sakura and Sasuke smiled at the two.

Ino look sad at this but tried to keep a smile on her face." Oi, Shikamaru when are you going to ask me?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino with his eyebrow up. "Troublesome"

Ino heart shattered at the words, she got up and left the room in tears. Sakura glanced at Shikamaru to go after her.

"Shikamaru, I know you have the ring, go and example the reason." Sakura uttered to him.

He sighed and got up anyways as he went to find Ino.

...Four Years Later…

Sakura laughed at her daughter as she chased around a butterfly.

"Mother, when he father coming home?" Fugaku asked as he watched his younger sister, Jina.

"Tonight," Sakura told him.

Four years have passed as Sakura become head of the hospital. The twins are now just about six years old now. In that time Sakura had another son, they named him after Sasuke's brother Itachi and just fourteen months ago, they had another daughter name Jina. And before Sasuke left on his seven month mission with Shikamaru and Neji, they had a passionate night and now was seven months pregnant again.

During this time too, Naruto married Hinata two years ago and they were expecting their first child. Neji and Tenten got married nine months after theirs and were on their third child. They two sons and Tenten was hoping for a girl this time. Next were Ino and Shikamaru, well after Shikamaru chased after Ino at her wedding they got married fifteen months after them and six months after Neji and Tenten. They were on their first, second and third child. Boy, Shikamaru will not get a kick out of that when he comes home.

"Mom." Mikoto called out.

"Mikoto, I'm outside hun." Sakura called back.

Mikoto came racing out, she was wearing a nice pink sun dress. Her hair was light pink in a high ponytail and it was swinging back and forth as she boggled forth with a drawing in her hands.

"Mom, look what I made." Mikoto told her. She give her mother the picture, Sakura looked at it and smiled. It was a family picture of her and the unborn baby, Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Jina.

"Good job." Sakura prized her daughter.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Fugaku asked, he was more serious them his sister.

"Hai, Fugaku.' Sakura replied.

"Mother, are you happy here?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura smiled at this question and thought about all what she had been thou to get to this day.

"Hai, I' am happy," Sakura told him.

The end.

A/N- I hope you like this story as it is completed for good now. Next one to get done is Guardian Mates with ten more chapters.

Dealing With It and Heavenly Princesses I took down as one I want to retype better and the another one I had problems where it was going. Don't worry on it as I'm keeping both of them.

I'm only going to be working on Dealing With It and Behind Her Smiles and Rock Star Soul Mate as the next votes.

Bye


End file.
